Murray's Past
by Jammin Jabala
Summary: Murray's past is finally explained as we see the adventures of the gang from Murray's POV. We learn his past, his thoughts, and his secrets that not even the gang know. First fic!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everybody! Jack aka Jammin Jabala here with my first story. You can see by the title it's about Murray a character whose past hasn't been explored allots. **UNTIL NOW!!! **So I hope you guys like it and please R&R. Also my grammar isn't that good so be kind. 

**INTRODUCTION **

"FINAL LAP!!!" That's all I heard as I zoomed down the track. Obviously it was the final lap of the race and as usual I was in first. I can't say it's a surprise I'm always in first but it's not because of me it's because of my vehicle. This van and me have been through everything and just like always she was pulling threw for me. "BANG!" I look over to see another car next to mine. He kept banging against the side of the van trying to make me crash. I looked ahead to see the checkered flag waving. Uh-oh the race was about to end and I couldn't lose this guy. "Oh well. We can't win them all." I thought to myself. Wait what am I thinking I can't just let this guy drive up, bang on my van, and steal my glory! So I griped the steering wheel as hard as I could and with one turn I rammed the entire van into the car next to me. The car shook a little and almost crashed but I didn't lose him. I rammed him two more times and I don't know if someone up there likes me or if it was dumb luck but three bolts popped out from his front tire and he went spinning out of control. I didn't get a chance to see what happened because just as he fell behind me I passed the finish line. Every camera in the arena began flashing taking pictures of me and the van. I pulled the van over and stepped out as the losing racers sped by me at top speed. Removing my helmet I began waving to the crowd. I couldn't see or hear myself think everywhere I looked there was a camera flashing and fan cheering. I still couldn't believe it all eyes were on me and it wasn't because I screwed up. Why couldn't it have been like that four years ago? I was handed a trophy and a sash with the word "_Champion" _across it. I asked the same question to myself once again "Why couldn't it have been like this four years ago?"

I stepped out of the van trophy and helmet in hand. In front of me was my nice house right across from central park. I walked up to the door and using my key let myself in. As I walked into the house I put my helmet on the coat hanger and made my way into my room. I placed the golden trophy on a shelf next to my two silver trophies. I smiled at the fact I had won my first gold. I've won many times but this was the first time I had come first in the championship. I left my room and made my way into the kitchen to get a bite to eat (as usual) but something caught my eye. Sitting on the counter was the picture that had always been there but just today got me to really look at it. In it were me and my best friends. In the center was me with a green turtle sitting on my shoulder while a raccoon leaned on his cane. There they were Bentley Turtle and Sly Cooper the best buddies a fella could have. I've been thinking allot about them lately mainly about the many adventures we had from when we met at "The Happy Camper Orphanage" all the way to the day Sly decided to leave. All the memories would have been great if it wasn't for the fact I was the teams screw up. Sly and Bentley can tell me I'm important all they want but I know that I am a screw up. Even if I did my job right I would always find some way to mess it up. It started when we went after the pages to the "Thievius Raccoonus" every time I went after a key I needed Sly to be there so I wouldn't get killed. Or when we got the Clockwork Parts I was the first in jail and last out of jail also that's when I made my biggest mistake. How could I forget I was the one who put the first friend I ever made in a wheel chair I still can't believe he forgave me? Lastly during the whole Cooper Vault escapade not only did I risk Bentley's life against Octavio when I refused to join until "the black water ran clear" but I did it again when I jeopardized the entire mission by trying to save the van when I should have followed Bentley's orders. Not only did I mess up so many of our jobs I also kept so much from them. They were my best friends, my brothers, and the only people I truly care about in this world and I lied to them. Its true there was stuff I never told them about. Not only did I never tell them about my life before I met them but there was stuff along the way they never knew about as well. But I believe it's about time I talked about it. I've had this bottled up far too long.

My name is Murray Hippo and this is my story.

A/N: I hope you guys liked the intro! Also I really like this story and it's my first so please R&R.

Once again sorry about my grammar. **BYE!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey I'm back! Now first off I want to thank my first reviewer slylady345. Now I know I don't have any other reviews but I would like more so please R&R. Now enjoy this chapter which focuses on Murray's childhood before the orphanage and how he discovered his strength. 

**CHAPTER 1**

I was born May 17, 1982 in New York City. I had five brothers and one sister shockingly I was the runt of the liter. Luckily my sister was only one year older than me so we got along ok and my brothers were fine, except for the fact they beat me up every day. Then again I guess I should thank them or I wouldn't be as tough as I am now but I'm getting off topic. My siblings and I were mainly raised by my mom. I would ask her about Dad a lot but she would always change the subject and every time I would ask my brothers who were old enough to remember him they would only say "He left and is never coming back."

Now, from what I remember I've always liked cars and wrestling. Me and my brothers used to act like the wrestlers on TV while my sister watched us beat the hell out of each other. And as for the car thing it started when my mom bought a van. It was awesome, fast, and big anything a guy like me needs in a car. Once I actually stole my mom's keys and "accidently" drove the car into a tree (did I mention I was five.) Any way I guess I should start on my first day first grade.

My mom drove up to the local elementary school. She had already dropped three of my brothers off at middle school and the other two at high school. My sister and just sat in the back as she pulled up. My mom steeped out of the car and opened the back doors. "Alright you two," she said with her usual caring face looking at us "You guys have to get to class so come on." My sister quickly jumped out from the car her long blonde hair bouncing behind her. "Bye mom!" She called as she ran into the school pushing past the other students who were pouring in. I just store at my feet while my mother kept looking at me. "Murray comes on you got to go to school." She said and I replied whispering "Can't you walk me inside?" My mom was silent and gave me the answer I saw coming "Murray, you're not a baby any more. You're a big boy now so just walk in there with your chin held high." My Mom got in the van and kissed me on the fore head. "I'll be here when you get out." I grabbed my back pack, my lunch, and hugged my mom before I jumped out of the van and began walking towards the school. I always hated school. Having to sit down at a desk all listening to some old lady blab about the most boring stuff just isn't my style. Plus being the biggest kid in class didn't help either. Well either way on my first day of first grade I found my true strength. Later that day at recess my sister was getting picked on. I was sitting in the sandbox drawing pictures of wrestlers I liked when I heard "Stop!" I knew that voice I got up and I saw my sister getting shoved around. I ran over to see a large boar that was in my sister's class holding her teddy bear. "Mike gives it back!" My sister said trying to grab her stuffed animal. "Oh come on Emily aren't you getting to old for teddy bears. Oh well I'll take care of it." The boar known as Mike said griping the neck of the bear with his hoof. "Leave her alone!" I yelled. Simultaneously the bully and his lackeys stared at me. "Who's he? " Asked Mike. "I'm her brother and the guy who is gonna beat you up!" I said lifting my fists. "Murray don't do this." My sister said rolling her eyes. After a small silence Mike and his friends started laughing and in-between laughs Mike said "You beat me up! Hahahaha you're nothing but a fat, spineless, weakling!" Right after that it felt like the whole world froze. My fists clenched tight while I grinded my teeth. My face turned red with anger and the next thing I said was "Shut your mouth jerk or I'll shut it for you because I'm **THE MURRAY!**" I leapt forward and punched him in the snout. He toppled over and didn't get up. His two pals dashed at me but I grabbed the first one and flipped him over my head and followed it up by upper cutting the other one. I looked at the body's that surrounded me as my sister and every other kid store at me. "Murray Hippo!" A shrill voice called from behind me. I slowly turned to see a teacher looking at me with a death glare. "Uh-oh."

I sat in a chair outside the principal's office while my mom was inside. I couldn't believe it I had gotten in trouble on the first day of first grade. Well if it was going to happen to anyone it had o be me. I began to wonder about how I beat those guys up. I knew I was strong for my age but I didn't know I could actually beat someone up. And what was all that "The Murray" stuff. Before I could finish thinking my mom stepped out of the room and simply said "Let's go." Once we got up and looked at a clock to see school had ended hours ago. We walked out of the school and into the van I realized that Emily had already been taken home. "What did he say?" I asked as we drove down the road. My mom was silent and answered with no emotion "You're suspended." "I don't care I hate school." Was my reply every word of it being true. "Why do you hate school Murray?" I was quiet. "Why?" My mom continued to ask the question until I answered "Because I'm dumb mom! I don't understand anything and I have no friends because everyone sees me as that weird fat hippo kid!" I hid my face in my hands. My mom wanted to say something but she knew no matter what she said I wouldn't change a thing. The rest of the drive was silent until I heard he say "Oh-no!" I looked up to see we had pulled up to my house but it was different. The door looked like it had been knocked down and not only that there was a truck in the drive way. "Who is it mom?" I asked but my mom didn't answer.

A/N: Now I know this chapter was boring but I really wanted to show Murray in school. Also sorry about the cliffhanger. Hey just for fun please R&R and guess who you think broke into their house (I bet you won't get it.) **BYE!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey people I'm here with chapter 2 (three if you count the introduction) and before we start let me thank MasterofHearts1313, pasta16, and slylady345 for reviewing. Now I don't really like this chapter because to me if feels like one crazy event after another but you guys seemed to like the last chapter so I hope you enjoy.

**CHAPTER 2**

"Who is it?" I asked once again and received the no answer once again. "Stay in here." My mom said unbuckling her seat belt. She reached into the glove compartment and pulled out a gun. Looking at the weapon in her hand I asked "How long have you had that?" My mom ignored me and headed to the back of the van. She opened the back doors and told me sounding more serious than she had in her whole life "Murray stays in here! No matter what you hear, no matter what you see promise me you will stay here." I sat in the van silently not answering. "Murray I just want you to know I love you. You are not dumb you are a very special kid and you are meant for great things." After she said this she hugged me and whispered "Murray, you're strong but don't be a hero." With that my mom kissed me on the forehead and closed the back doors. I tried going after her but she had locked the doors.

I ran up to the front seat to see my mom heading for the house gun in hand. "Mom don't go! Stop!" I yelled but it was no use either she couldn't hear me or there was no stopping her. I watched her as she stepped through the opening to the house were the door once stood. I started banging on the doors trying to get out but no matter what they didn't budge. I was about to give up when I looked at the windshield glass. Remembering how I beat those bullies up at school I took my fist and punched it right through the glass.

I looked at my bloody fist and cringed slightly. Ignoring the pain I leapt through the whole in the window and slid down the front of the car. Once I landed on my feet I ran towards my house.

Once I was inside I began to move slowly through the house standing on my tip toes. The house had changed a lot since I last saw it there were holes in the wall and many pictures had been knocked down. I heard what sounded like talking and followed the noise. Eventually I followed the noise into the living room. Luckily there was a chair by the opening so I hid behind that.

I took a peak to see my five older brothers and one sister tied to the couch while my mother stood there with her hands up and the gun on the floor. Finally there was another figure that I couldn't see in the corner of the room holding a shot gun. "Why did you come back?" I heard my mother say to the figure who responded in a gruff voice "I'm here to take back my kids." My mother responded sounding angry "They are not your kids anymore Henry." He shot the ground to get her quiet and he said "Shut up! Ever since you left me I've been searching for you and now that I'm here it's time to finally taking back what's rightfully mine!" My mother argued with the figure known as Henry who claimed me and my siblings belonged to him. "You think you can just take them from me! I'm there mother and I'm not going to let them go live with some alcoholic who beat me every day and night!" She yelled at him. "Two problems with that Rose one I'm holding the gun and second I'm there father! I have as much rights as you!" I froze this figure just said he was my father. I didn't understand this man was not only trying to kidnap my siblings but also was threatening my mother. I had to do something but what? Just then he said something that made my blood turn ice cold. "Where's the other one?" My mother hesitated and didn't respond. "There are six kids here when you left me you were pregnant with our seventh. Where is he?!" When my mother didn't answer again I heard him load his gun I jumped out from behind the chair. "Don't shoot I'm right here!" I shouted foolishly. My father looked me up and down and simply answered "This weakling is my son?" My mother gave me a look that basically said "_I told you to stay in the van._"

He pointed the gun at my mother and said "Get over here or mommy gets it." I slowly walked over to my father. Once by his side I looked up at him. Everything from his body structure all the way to brown eyes he looked just like me. It felt like I was looking at a photo of myself from the future. I looked over at my mom who had a look of saddens and fear on her face. But then I saw that her foot was on her gun which she had laid on the ground. I knew what was happening she was going to slide it over to me so I could use it. And with one kick my mom sent the gun my way and I grabbed it. I pulled it up to face my dad while my mom was running our way for backup. I had never fired a gun so foolishly I closed my eyes and pulled the trigger and I heard a bang followed by the sound of a body hitting the ground. I opened my eyes to see I had made the worst screw up of my life. Because lying on the ground was my mother not moving at all. I realized that while my eyes were closed my dad grabbed my mom and through her in front of him but either way I killed my mother.

Just then I collapsed on the ground crying by my mom's lifeless corpse. "Why!?" I yelled over and over again. My father was about to pull me away when all of sudden the sound of police sirens began blaring. My father freaked and lifted opens the window before he jumped out and ran for it. I looked at my mom tears streaming down my face faster than any race car I've been up against. I looked at my siblings and said "It was an accident." My brothers and sister where crying as well but my oldest was yelling. "Murray it doesn't matter if it was an accident you killed mom!" I pointed to wear my dad once stood and said "But dad pushed mom in front of the bullet." My brother just kept yelling though as the others cried. "I don't care either way moms dead! You screwed up Murray! You are a screw up and always will be!" I began crying when worst of all, my brother yelled "Go!! Get out of here!"

The second I saw the first police car drive up I made a mad dash for the back door. I ran out the door and didn't stop never looking back as the tears ran down my face.

Just like a screw up should.

A/N: Well I hope that wasn't to tragic and like pasta16 most people thought Murray's parents died in a car wreck so I thought I'd do something a little different. Now please R&R because things are about to get good! **BYE!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 3**

I ran. That's all I could do was run as fast as my stubby pink leg could carry me. As I ran it was as if the whole world fell silent. The sounds of the police sirens coming from my home, the sad screams of my siblings, and the sounds of my crying all vanished. The only sound I heard was the sound of that horrible gun shot from earlier.

I still was in complete shock, I had killed my mother. I knew it was an accident but what happened was unforgiveable so I all I could think of was running. I know that I have done some really stupid stuff in my life but this was the worst. I had to go somewhere very far away. I didn't know where and I didn't know how but it had to be far away.

As I ran through the streets of the city pushing through people I began to wonder about the police. If they caught up to me what would they do? I could be arrested for my mother's murder or worse I would have to go back to living with a bunch of brothers and sister who would never forgive me. As I heard the sound of police sirens I made my escape. Over in the road there was a man hole that led into the sewers. I looked around to see the cops across the street. I had no choice. I ran into the middle of the road barely dodging a car lifted the sewer cap and jumped. Luckily instead of landing in the water I landed on the sidewalk like pathway on the side. I took a breath and continued running.

I navigated the sewers for hours going wherever they led me. At the time considering the situation I was in it seemed like a good idea until the smell got to me. I used a ladder on the side of the wall to climb to the sewer cap above me. I pushed it away and poked my head out to see in front of me was the city's ship yard. Not only that but the sun was starting to set and I wasn't planning on sleeping in the sewers. I pulled myself out and ran across the street to the shipyard.

I looked around to find any place to lie down or sleep. Just to make matters worse than my stomach began to rumble. As I walked by the many ships I found an open lunchbox filled with stuff on top of a crate. I looked around to make sure nobody saw me. I crept over to the box and pulled out a sandwich. I was about to take a bite when all of a sudden a pigeon dressed in black snow leapt onto the crate and started yelling at me. Obviously it was his food but he was yelling at me in French. "Git loin de moi salaud!" He yelled as I store at him with a confused look. Another pigeon dressed like him yelled "Nous avons à charger le navire idiot! Donc laisser l'enfant seul!" I don't know what he said but it made the pigeon yelling at me scowled and leaves. I took the sandwich and ate it faster than those French sailors could make an insult. I looked at the ship to see there were many sailors most of them pigeons like the one's I saw loading crates. I looked over to see one of the crates just the like the others had had French words all over. The only word I understood was "_Paris" _written across the front.

As I saw the sun set I remembered I needed to sleep somewhere. I tried to find somewhere nice but hard to find. I continued down the dock passing ship by ship. I soon found an open crate and because of my curiosity I peeked in to find it filled with fabric and carpets. I was cold and needing something to cover me I reached to grab one but seeing as I was very short and the crate was taller I couldn't reach inside. I pulled myself up but because of my lack of coordination and lack of room to stand I fell into the crate. I got stuck under some of the carpets and the sound of me struggling was muffled. I soon heard voices and freaked when I heard they were French voices. They were going to load the crate onto the ship and I was stuck inside. I forced my way through but by the time I reached the top the last thing I saw was the top of the crate slammed closed and bolted shut before I could escape. I tried yelling but either it was muffled by the blankets or the French pigeons were too busy yakking to notice anything else. I tumbled threw the box as I was carried onto the ship. After awhile it felt as if the crate was thrown and hit the ground hard. "Ouch!"I groaned covered in sheets with my face slammed against the wooden wall. After a few minutes I realize the sailors had finally stopped carrying me. I began banging against the wooden walls trying to break free. After about my fiftieth punch against the wall I realized I wasn't getting out. I laid down panting either all the punches wore me out or all that running had finally caught up to me.

"**HONK!!!"**

That was the sound that sent me into complete shock. The sound of the ships horn meant they were about to set sail and that lit the fire within me. I started punching again even kicking a few times against the wood. Soon I felt like I was moving and it wasn't the sailors it was the ship. In a last attempt I rammed myself against the side only to knock over a nearby box. I lied down and stuck my face into the sheets under me. It was no use I couldn't escape from my wooden prison. I soon began to cry about all that had happened and slowly sobbed myself to sleep. I wanted to go somewhere far away and it looked like for the first time I was getting what I wanted.

"Soyez prudent avec les vases stupide!" A gruff French voice yelled. My eyes shot open to the sound of a French argument. I looked around and it took me a moment to remember what had happened to me last night. I soon felt I was being lifted off the ground. After a few moments we stopped and I saw the bolts popping out and soon the top was lifted off. As the sun rained down into where I was confined it took me a moment to adjust to the sunlight but I soon did and found a few pigeons looking down at me. "Clandestin! Cladestin!"Pointing a feathery finger at me. I was pulled out by two pigeons that held me by my arms. I looked around to see I was surrounded by open crates, sailors, and many people dressed in fine cloths giving money to the sailors who would in return hand them some expansive or valuable item from there ship. Soon two pig cops dressed in French police uniforms approached after they heard the noise. They asked the pigeons a question, no doubt about me, to which the sailors responded angrily with many answers.

"Laissez le garçon go!" Yelled another voice over the sailors and aristocrats. Out of the crowd stepped a fox with bright orange fur dressed in a trench coat and hat. He removed his hat to show his short blue hair and reached into his coat and pulled out a badge that read "_Interpol." _The birds then let me go and started cursing among themselves. The fox waved of the police officers who were obviously lower rank than him and walked over to me. He got on a knee so he was slightly eye level with me. "Avez-vous parler français?" He said sounding like he was asking a question with a thick Spanish accent. After I didn't answer he said "¿Usted habla español" I just was quiet until he said something I understood also in a Spanish accent "Do you speak English?" I was overjoyed to find someone I understood so I nodded. "What's your name?" Asked the Hispanic fox. "Murray Hippo." I responded sounding like I was sick considering I hadn't talked in awhile. He smiled and pulled out his badge once again.

"Hi Murray, I'm Inspector Ricardo Rodolfo Raymundo Fox."

A/N: Whoa crazy! Now two things one I needed Murray to get to Paris somehow and this was the best thing I could come up with. Second the fox at the end is obviously Carmelita's father but I heard somewhere that her dads name is revealed and since I didn't know if this was true and I didn't know his name I made up one. Now before I leave please R&R and thank you to everyone who has been reading the story. **BYE!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey I've been forgetting to do this so, I do not own any of the Sly Cooper characters they all belong to Sucker Punch Productions. Ok sorry felt like I had to do that anyway enjoy.

**CHAPTER 4**

I looked out the window as I sat in the passenger seat of the police car me and Inspector Fox were in. After the Interpol officer had introduced himself he told me to come with him. We passed by buildings with the French flag waving on them. Once I saw the Eiffel Tower it the distance it had confirmed that I was in Paris, France.

"So Murray I just have a question. Why where you on a ship to Paris while inside a crate?" Ricardo Fox asked me with a confused look on his face. My eyes darted around the car. I didn't want to tell him the truth because he would take me back home to live with my siblings who could never forgive me. I tried to think of a lie and said the first thing that came out, which was "Well, my parents died when I was young but I was never put in an orphanage. I worked at the docks while the sailors took care of me. I never really liked it so when a ship form Paris docked I saw it as a way to escape." I took a moment to finish thinking of what to say. "I wasn't allowed on so I snuck into one of the open crates and wound up here." The lie was so farfetched even I knew the idea of him believing me was very slim.

"Well, it looks like we need to get you back to your home." Ricardo said as we passed by more buildings. I began to sweat and I quickly responded "Please don't make we go back Inspector! I hated it there and I also have reason to believe I have living relatives here in France." I was shocked at how I was able to think of lies so quickly. "What are your relative's names?" He asked not taking his eyes of the road. "I don't know. All I know is there on my mother's side so I don't even know there last names." I said fiddling with the hem of my blue t-shirt. The fox was silent for a moment but the look on his face showed that he was deep in thought. "Murray if you really came all the way here to find your relatives I guess I can help you." I made a fake smile incase he didn't really believe me. "However until we find a them you need to live somewhere. Like an orphanage." He finished sounding like he knew my reaction ahead of time. "But what about my relatives?" He answered quickly with "Don't worry it's just so you have a roof to live under until we find them." I just nodded with a frown on my face.

I began to worry, I was lying more and more witch only could make it more complicated when they found out it wasn't true. Also I now had to live in a foreign orphanage for a very long time considering I don't really have any relatives. I was freaking out on the inside but I played along so I wouldn't have to return to a family who hated me. We drove around quietly and every now and then Inspector Fox would ask a question which received a lie as a reply. I returned to look out the window and found that the buildings we saw began to appear in smaller and smaller numbers. Eventually all that was left was grass and the dirt road we drove on. "Now there is an orphanage just up this hill. It's nice and it's the only one I know where the people there speak English." The fox told me as we began to drive up a hill. Soon we passed by a sign that said "_Heureux campeur orphelinat_." I looked at the words on the sign awkwardly not understanding a word. "It's French for Happy Camper Orphanage." Inspector Fox translated noticing my strange look. After mere seconds we pulled up to a large wooden house with many windows. Inspector Fox stepped out of the car and came over to my side and let me out. We walked over to the door and knocked.

After a few seconds the door was opened to reveal a young cat woman who greeted us with "Bonjour!" Inspector Fox asked her a question in French and she nodded before disappearing into the house. "What did you ask her?" I asked looking up at the fox in the trench coat. "I asked her to bring me the head of the orphanage." He answered looking back at me. Soon a large female bird with blue feathers appeared wearing a blue dress. She pulled out her glasses and placed them on the tip of her yellow beak. "Oh, hello Inspector Fox. What brings you by here?" The bird said in English (thank goodness). "Good day Mrs. Puffin I need to drop off someone." Ricardo said as Mrs. Puffin looked down at me with her beady eyes. She was about to ask the Inspector a question but he answered quickly "I found him by the docks. His parents have died and he came to France looking for his relatives. I need him to stay here with you until we find his relatives." She places a feathery hand on her chin and mulled it over. "Well, normally we need you to fill out the proper paperwork but considering you're with Interpol I can make an acceptation." A smile appeared on his face. "Thank you so much! Now I'll be visiting daily so I can fill Murray in on the investigation so remember no putting him up for adoption." He said before he got on his knee and said to me "Murray, now I know this is a new country so it will be difficult but as long as you stay with Mrs. Puffin you'll be fine. And remember I'll never stop looking for you relatives." My voice lowered as I simply said "Thank you." He pated me on the shoulder and got in his car. Just like that he was gone. "Where are your things?" Mrs. Puffin asked interrupting my thoughts. I simply pointed to my shirt with one hand and the oversized goggles that sat on my head with the other. "Really!? Well it doesn't really matter after all, so would you like a tour?" I looked around and responded "Yes please."

The bird led me around the large orphanage showing me many rooms. I didn't really pay attention though because the whole time I thought about what has happened to me. I went from a stupid hippo in New York, to a murder, and now an American orphan in the middle of France with the only thing keeping me alive was a bunch of lies. How did this happen was it just bad luck or destiny? I shook the destiny idea out of my head. All this crazy stuff wouldn't happen fro reason right? "Mr. Hippo did you hear me?" Mrs. Puffin asked interrupting my thoughts once again. I snapped out of trance to see I was in a hall way with doors on ever side. "No Mrs. Puffin." She rolled her eyes before she repeated. "Now these are where you and the other children stay and lucky for you there is another boy here who speaks English." I felt a little calmer knowing there was someone beside Mrs. Puffin I could understand here. "So you will be rooming with him in this room." The bird finished pointing at a door numbered 124. She opened the gray door and pointed inside. "Make yourself at home, feel free to wander the orphanage as you wish, and dinner is in one hour." Mrs. Puffin concluded before she walked down the hall and down some stairs. That was really all the advice the pompous bird ever gave me that wasn't insulting to me. I shrugged before I walked in the room.

Two bunk beds a window and a lamp was all that made up the little gray room. One of the bottom bunks wasn't made meaning that there was someone else who lived in this room. I went over to the second bunk bed and threw my goggles on the bottom bunk before I lay down. I looked at the ceiling while I thought about all that had happened. I began to close my eyes as I floated faster and faster into sleep.

**THUMP!**

Was the sound I heard I looked over to see it was coming from the closet I had not noticed before. I was scared by the noise but at the same time curious. I walked up to the closet and after about the third thumping sound I opened it up. Something came tumbling threw the doorway and fell to the floor. Out of fear I covered my eyes thinking it was a monster or something. I kept my eyes covered until I heard a nasally voice say "A little help here, please." I slowly uncovered my eyes to see a turtle. He was laying there stuck on his shell with underwear pulled over his head, covering his eyes. After hearing him speak in English I knew this turtle was the boy who I was rooming with. I grabbed him by the hand and pulled him to his feet. I got behind him and pulled the underwear off his head forcing down a laugh. The turtle reached into his shell and pulled out a large pair of milk bottle glasses. After placing the glasses on his face he turned around to me. "Thank you Mrs. Puff…uh sorry but you're not Mrs. Puffin." The turtle said obviously confused. He took a heavy sigh before saying "Oh great! You're one of the French kids who does not understand me so you're just going to give me wedgies before you throw me in the closet." The turtle with the glasses sounded like this was a daily routine as he rambled on. He turned around ready to receive wedgies. I began to laugh as he slowly turned to look at me oddly. After I finished laughing I said "What are you talking about?" Just then the turtle smiled. "Wait, you speak English?" I nodded and the turtle leapt into my arms smiling. "Finally I feel like I've been at this orphanage forever with no one to speak to than that grumpy old bird!" I gave him a weird look before the turtle got out of my arms. He extended a hand and introduced himself. "Hello, my name is Bentley Turtle." I took his hand and shaking it I introduced myself "Hi, I'm Murray Hippo."

Bentley and I spent the rest of the day talking and telling each other about ourselves. We talked in the room, at dinner, and when we turned in for the night. From what I learned Bentley was very smart for his age. He was always filling my head with facts I didn't understand or I wasn't paying attention. Bentley also learned that I wasn't very smart but I was strong. All the bullies he told me about left Bentley alone because I was with him. Even though Bentley was a smart think before you do things kind of guy and I was a dumb hippo who only cared about going fast and fighting we got along. It was a strange pair but that made it all the better.

"I cannot believe you ate that much! Is that even possible to eat like that?" Bentley said laughing as we a walked back into our room. I chuckled before responding "It is for me even though Mrs. Puffin made me stop." I pulled out a sandwich I snuck from the dinner table and threw it in my mouth making Bentley laugh. The turtle and I realized it was time to go to bed because Mrs. Puffin told us and the other kids we had to turn in directly after dinner. I turned off the lamp while Bentley got into his bed. I stumbled through the dark until I found my bed and got in. "Hey Murray you never told me why you're here." Bentley stated in the dark. I was worried about this so I just said "Well, you never told me why you're here." It was silent for a few minutes while we laid in the dark. "That because I don't know why I'm here. All Mrs. Puffin told me was she found me on the doorstep of the orphanage when I was a baby. The only thing I know is I'm from America because when I was found at the door step the first word I knew was in English." Bentley explained sounding like he had never told anyone. Now that Bentley had told me what he was doing here I felt like I at least should tell him the story I had told Inspector Fox. I told him all about how I came to Paris looking for "relatives" and that I had to stay here until the cops found them. "Does that mean you won't be here long?" Bentley asked sounding upset. I was feeling bad because the lie I was telling was actually upsetting him. "I don't know but when I do go I'm bringing you with me." I told him knowing that a big smile would appear on his face

"Thanks, good night Murray."

"Good night Bentley."

That night I realized, even a screw up like me can have friends.

A/N: Yes Bentley has arrived! I liked this chapter because not only did it introduce Bentley as Murray's first friend but I also showed how he likes to eat! So anyway please R&R and get ready for chapter 5 because a certain master thief is about to make his way into the story. **BYE!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I do not own Murray or any other characters from the Sly Cooper series, they belong to the one and only Sucker Punch Productions.

**CHAPTER 5**

It had been five months since Inspector Fox had dropped me off at the orphanage. He would of course drop by once every few days to fill me in on how the search for my fictional relatives was going. Every time though I would be told "the investigation is slow, but we will find them," even though I knew they would never find "them."

The time I spent at the orphanage was better than expected, but only because I spent it with Bentley. We would spend the days either doing crazy stuff or just hanging out, the whole time Bentley being protected from bullies by me. My best friend would often test one of his experiments on myself, which I thought was the coolest thing in the world. Despite all the heart ache I had been through the time I spent with Bentley made everything better. However the turtle was not the only friend I made.

Like I said I had been at the orphanage five months and Bentley and I had just gotten out of school. Since Mrs. Puffin was the only adult who spoke English at the orphanage we had to be taught by her while all the other French kids had the other adults teach them. Anyway, Bentley and I just got out of class. "Dude, I do not understand how you enjoy learning." I said laughing as we exited Mrs. Puffin's office. Bentley put a book he was reading away in his shell and told me "Well, I really don't like being taught by the uptight old bird but I do love school." I just rolled my eyes at my over achieving friend. "Whatever, school is all numbers and fancy words. That stuff isn't gonna help you in the real world." I said making Bentley roll his eyes right back. We were silent as we continued down the hall not saying a word. "Wait, Murray I just remembered I have a new experiment I want to test out. You up for it?" Bentley saying sounding like he already knew my answer, which he did. I simply looked at him and smiled.

We stood out in the large backyard of the orphanage. The only people outside besides us were four French kids to concern with their game of soccer to notice us. Bentley pulled a tricycle out of the bushes. "Hey what did you do to my ride?" I asked sounding a bit angry. The "ride" was not actually mine, it was free for anyone to play with but ever since I started using it everyone was too frightened to take it away from me. "Oh, you mean these?" Bentley asked pointing to the rocket shaped things attached to the back. I nodded looking at the modifications Bentley made to the tricycle. "Well to be honest I think you'll like them, if you like going fast."Bentley said giving me a devilish look. I smiled and hoped onto the seat simply saying "Now you're talking my language!" I was ready to go but of course Bentley gave me the usual run down. "Alright, now I designed these rockets to speeds up you're tricycle a little but I have not tested them yet. So all I need you to do is activate them and hit the emergency break I installed when I tell you." Bentley noticed the entire time I was just scratching my stomach and staring blankly into space. "Murray, did you listen to anything I just said?" Just then I snapped out of my trance. "Yeah, now less talkie more riding!" I yelled hoping up and down on the trike. Bentley handed me a helmet witch I threw over my shoulder with a laugh. I pulled out my over sized goggles and snapped them on. Bentley backed up a little and began to count, "One, Two, Three Go!" I immediately began to peddle as fast I could witch activated the rockets and sent me zooming at top speeds. I sped around the backyard at top speeds as a trail of fire shot out of the rockets burning the grass. "I think I made the rockets a tad too powerful." Bentley said to himself nervously. "This is so totally awesome! Whoo-hoo!" I yelled as the wind smacked against my face almost painfully. "Murray, hit the emergency break! You are going too fast, if you crash the damage could be catastrophic!" Bentley yelled at me when I almost hit the kids playing soccer. I looked at the small metal lever attached to the side marked "emergency break" and rolled my eyes. "Calm down Bent! There is no way that a master driver like The Murray is gonna," I looked ahead to see I was heading straight for a tree. "CRASH!!!!" I yelled right before crashing into the large tree.

"Ouch!" I yelled as the nurse moved my arm up and down. The nurse turned to Mrs. Puffin who was standing right behind her and said something in French. "What did she say?" Bentley asked, sitting in a chair near the door. The nurse left the room and Mr. Puffin said "She says there is nothing serious but he defiantly broke his left arm." I laid down not surprised by the news at all. "Now, Bentley Albert Turtle I thought you knew better then to do something like this." Mrs. Puffin continued to yell at Bentley saying he was responsible for my accident. _"I feel a punishment coming up." _I thought to myself. "Mrs. Puffin don't yell at Bentley. It was my entire fault, I wanted the tricycle to go faster so I made Bentley build me these rockets." I lied still lying down on the bed. Mrs. Puffin was quiet shooting both me and Bentley glances. "Fine, I believe you and seeing as you're arm is broken that is punishment enough." Mrs. Puffin took one last beady look at both of us before leaving the room. "Thanks buddy, I was really worried about having to scrub every toilet in the orphanage." Bentley thanked me sounding very relieved. "It was nothing my four eyed friend." I said hiding the pain being caused by my broken arm. "Murray, I'm really," Before Bentley could finish I quickly said "Don't be sorry dude, if anything I should be thanking you that rocked."

Bentley and I were heading back to our room, with my arm in a cast being held in a sling. Once we stepped inside the room as usual I laid down on my bed while Bentley reached under his bed for one of his books. "What the, where are my books?" Bentley asked confused. I just shrugged while I laid my head against a pillow. He headed over to the closet and looked inside to find that his books were not there as well. "Murray, I can't find them." Bentley said still looking around the little box that was our room. I got off the bed and walked over to my worried friend. "Okay where was the last place you left them?" I asked which made Bentley say "Murray, they are a bunch of books. I don't think I left them all somewhere."As Bentley and I argued over where the books could be we didn't realize a hook shaped cane was lowering down over my head. The yellow hook latched itself around my goggles, which lay loosely on top of my head. I soon felt something was missing and touched my head to find my goggles were missing. "Hey, what happened to my goggles?" I asked Bentley. He looked at my head and saw the hook holding my goggles on the end. He pointed at the ceiling and we looked up to see a figure in blue holding a can twice as tall as him. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" Bentley screamed going into his shell, while I took the end of cane and gave it a forceful tug. This caused the figure to lose his footing on one of the ceiling's banisters and he fell to the ground face first. Once he hit the ground the figure looked like a bundle of blue cloth, except for the striped tail sticking out from under it. Also he was wearing a red backpack which fell off and opened in the fall. Bentley came out of his shell to find all of his books inside the bag. "Hey, that thief tried to take my books!" Bentley yelled grabbing the books and shoving them under his bed. I grabbed my goggles from the floor and slapped them on top of my head. The bundle of cloth shuffled a bit on the floor and got to his feet, the whole time grumbling to his self. "Man, dad would be so ashamed right now! I'll never be a master thief." He said once on his feet. Bentley and I got a good look to see he wasn't a bundle of blue cloth but instead a boy dressed in oversized cloths. He had blue boots and gloves that seemed to dangle off of him, a yellow belt that was stuck around his ankles, a blue shirt that looked like a dress on him, and finally a hat that covered his face. However, his most noticeable feature was the cane that looked like the size of a normal adult compared to him. Slowly the figured revealed himself. A pair of pointy gray ears stuck out from under the cap as a snout of the same color found its way out of the cap. Suddenly he reached up and pulled the cap off to reveal he was a raccoon.

Suddenly the door burst open to show Mrs. Puffin holding a bat. "What's going on in here?! Is everyone okay?!" Mrs. Puffin yelled ready to knock any intruders head off with her bat. "Oh nothing is wrong Mrs. Puffin. It's just when the guys came in I was surprised and fell of the top of my bunk bed." The raccoon said with a fake smile. Mrs. Puffin realizing me and Bentley did not know who the boy was she explained "Oh, I'm sorry you boy's haven't been introduced. Sly these are the boys I told you about, Bentley Turtle and Murray Hippo." Mrs. Puffin pointed at me and Bentley separately before finishing. "Murray and Bentley this is Sly Cooper. Just like you he speaks English and so that you boys are more comfortable I thought I should have him room with you. Now, anyway Murray rests your arm and Sly be careful with that cane." Sly nodded and Mrs. Puffin left. Bentley and I both looked at this raccoon known as Sly. "What are you looking at?" Sly said pulling his belt up and leaping onto the ladder. He climbed up to the bunk on top of mine and lay down. "Where do you get off?" Bentley yelled at Sly who sat up and asked "What?" Bentley frowned and rolled his eyes. "You can just come into our room and try to steal our stuff like some common thief!" Bentley yelled while I nodded in agreement. "You nailed it Turtle." Sly said with a smirk. "Huh?" Bentley simply said, for the first time looking like he didn't understand. Sly laughed and turned his head to us while he let his feet dangle off the side of the bed.

"Well that's just it, I'm a thief."

A/N: Hooray the whole gang is here! Now doesn't worry I'm going to show what happens after this next chapter. Also if Sly comes across kind of rude don't worry I'm changing that. Now before I go I just want to thank all my reviewers and for anyone reading this please check **pasta16's **story out. It's a really good Penelope fic and the final chapter is coming up! R&R and **BYE!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 6**

They say that first impressions are very important, I beg to differ. For example, if you looked at Bentley now you would think he was a weakling in a wheel chair, even though he is anything but that. Well, it was just like that when we first met Sly. He was cocky, annoying, and just downright rude, but eventually he would become Bentley and I's best friend. Also, when we first met Sly finding out he was a tad cocky wasn't the only thing we learned.

"What?" Bentley asked once again. Sly rolled his eyes and laid his cane down on the bed. He took his hat, boots, gloves, and belt off, so he was only in his blue shirt. "I already told you, I'm a thief!" Sly declared taking a pose before he flipped through the air and landed in front of us.

Bentley and I gave each other one look and began to laugh hysterically. "You're a thief?!" I yelled while Bentley rolled around on his shell. "Yea right, that's like saying I'm going to get and A on Mrs. Puffin's next test!" I continued to laugh until the point my stomach hurt and I fell over on the ground. Sly looked at me and Bentley with angry eyes. "Shut up! I'm not just a thief; I'm a part of the famous Cooper clan." Sly said smugly making me and Bentley stop laughing immediately. Bentley got off the floor and walked over to Sly with wide eyes. "So, you are telling me that you're a part of the greatest family of thieves in history?" Sly looked at Bentley and replied simply with a nod. The laughter began all over again, with Bentley leaning against his bed to stand up and me rolling on the floor. How were we supposed to believe some kid was part of the famous Cooper Clan, who's fame stretch all the way back to ancient Egypt. "How come you don't believe me?! Look at me!" Sly stepped back for us to look at him. "Check it out I'm a raccoon, I have the cloths, and have you seen the cane yet?" Bentley took a breath so he could speak. "Okay first off the Cooper's aren't the only raccoons in the world, second seeing how big you're cloths are it looks as if you bought it at a costume shop, and finally making a good copy of something as simple as a cane isn't that hard." Sly not only looked angry it seemed as if he wanted to kill Bentley. "Well, once I bang it over your head you'll know it's real!" Sly yelled grabbing the large cane from the top of the bed. The cane was far too big for Sly to wield easily but he was able to lift it over his head and bring it down towards Bentley. Bentley couldn't get out of the way quick enough so I leapt in front of the cane, catching it by the hook with my hand. "Leave him alone." I simple said before pulling the cane out of his hand. "Give it back!" Sly ran towards me but I simple stuck out my hand to hold him back. After a few moments I through the cane at Sly and the force knocked him to the floor. Being humiliated Sly took his cane and left the room, not saying a word.

I took a spoonful of soup and shoved it into my mouth. Bentley and I where sitting at the large dinner table. The table was full of French kids talking amongst themselves while Bentley and I just sat next to each other. Sly had been sitting near the end of the table but ate his dinner so quickly that he left thirty minutes before most of the kids got to the table. I was kind of worried where he went while Bentley could not have cared less.

"Bent, what do ya think of Sly?" I asked taking a bite of toast before continuing to drink my soup. Bentley just twirled his spoon around in the bowl not caring too much for the soup. "What do I think of him?! Murray the kid is so rude and not only that he tried breaking a fake cane over my head." I was silent knowing that Bentley wasn't going to like what I planned on saying. "True, but what if he really is part of the Cooper Clan I mean it is his last name." Bentley finally took a sip of his soup but almost spat it out because of me. "Murray, Cooper is a common name and if that's not the reason he's probably a fan boy who lied to the Mrs. Puffin about his name." I decided to shut up knowing Bentley really didn't like talking about Sly. We spent the rest of the dinner eating and talking about my cast.

Bentley and I had finished eating and were informed by Mrs. Puffin to go to bed. We changed into are pajamas and went to sleep but something about the room was different. Sly had vanished, Bentley and I hadn't seen him since he left dinner early and to be honest I was worried. Bentley brushed it off and went to bed before I could even ask him about it. I lay in bed not being able to sleep because of Sly's absence while Bentley slept soundly. I began to drift off to sleep when all of a sudden I heard Sly's voice. It sounded distant and muffled but I could tell where it was coming from. I got out of bed and crept to window. I lifted it up to see Sly in the backyard trying to walk across a tree branch, until he fell to the ground with a thud. I wanted to see what was going on so I left the room trying my best not to wake Bentley. I walked through the halls only having to hide from one of the adults once. Once I reached the backdoor I snuck out to see Sly fall to the ground once again.

He climbed up the tree once again not noticing that I was watching his every move. He walked across the branch about to reach the end for the first time. "What are you doing?" I asked making Sly lose his balance and fall again. "Oh, it's you. So where is your turtle friend? I'm just asking because I thought you guys usually make fun of people together." Sly asked sarcastically. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that. Bentley is just kind of stubborn sometimes." Sly reached the top of the tree but slipped before he could even reach the top. Once landing on his feet he turned to me saying "Hey Tubs, you mind going to bed. I'm training and I don't need you distracting me." That's when I snapped. "Hey if you really think Bentley and I are the jerks you're blinder than I thought! Maybe before you insult people you should think about your own faults first!" Sly was silent he dropped his cane on the ground and approached me. The raccoon approached me with a face that was emotionless. Once close enough he spoke some words I would never forget. "Well, it looks like I'm the jerk here. That's kind of funny because I'm not the one who insults family names. My family name stretches back for centuries, all of us thieves who stole from other world class thieves. Now, you can insult how I look, how I think, how I talk, but you can never ever insult my family!" I stood there silent not saying a word. Sly's face changed from emotionless to anger in seconds before he continued. "I walk in here only a day after my parents are killed before my very eyes and have you and the turtle insult me, how dare you! You have no idea what it is like to see the only family you ever knew killed by group soulless thugs." Tears began to well up in Sly's eyes once he finished those words. Little did Sly know that the same thing happened to me but ten time's worse. Instead of being killed by a group of people my mother was killed by me while my father threatened my siblings. I remained silent so I wouldn't blow my secret. "Not only were my parents taken from me but so was my birth right!" Sly didn't go on any longer. He collapsed to his knees and broke out in tears. Trying to keep the tough guy cover going he covered his eyes as tears streamed down his face. "My parents died in a car wreck. After that I got on a ship here to France trying to find my relatives." I lied making Sly look up at me with swollen eyes. "Once the cops found me they sent me here until they find them." Sly and I looked at each other with looks of mutual understanding. "You're not the only one here who has lost something important to them." Once I said this Sly and I remained silent just staring at each other. "I never even knew my parents. I was left at the doorstep when I was a few months old."We turned to see Bentley standing in front of the back door, apparently I wasn't silent as I thought. "I have no idea what it's like for my parents to be killed in front of my very eyes or what it's like to sail across the ocean to find relatives who might not even existence, but I do know what it's like to have no one. I've spent my entire life in this house having to no one to talk to until recently. So before you say you have it tough I just want you to know that you aren't the only one." Bentley said on the verge of tears. We stood there on the moist grass for what seemed like a life time. All we did was look at each other while tears rolled down are cheeks.

Sly and Bentley will tell you the Cooper Gang formed when we pulled off our first big heist, but I think that it formed right then and there.

A/N: Ok if anyone has thought that this story is boring and slow don't worry because it's about to pick up. Now before I go I want to thank my reviewer but would like one favor. I don't have many reviews so if it isn't too much could you guys just at least mention my story once. That's all I ask people. **BYE!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I don't own Murray, Sly, Bentley, or any other characters affiliated with the Sly Cooper series.

**CHAPTER 7**

That night Sly told me and Bentley about his family. We heard all about how his family began in Ancient Egypt all the way up to when his parents were killed by a group of rival thieves. Apparently Sly and his dad were the last of the Cooper blood line, but they still weren't the only thing left from the Cooper Clan. The Thievious Racoonus, which was the book that Sly was supposed to inherit on his eight birthday contained detailed information on how to be a master thief, but like Sly said faith had different plans. On his eight birthdays "the Fiendish Five" broke into his house and killed his mother and father, Sly was only alive because he hid in the other room. After Sly's folks were killed they took the Thievious Racoonus and divided it equally among themselves leaving Sly the last Cooper on the planet. Sly told us that ever since the police found him at his house and dropped him off at the orphanage the only thought he had in his mind was to become a master thief and take back what was rightfully his. Back then Bentley and I thought he was nuts, not knowing that we would eventually pull off that challenge together.

Over the next few weeks Sly became less and less of a jerk and opened up to us more and more. It wasn't long before Sly became one of Bentley and I's best friend. He was constantly training but was always stealing stuff despite Bentley constantly telling him not to. Days, weeks, months, and even years passed with Sly, Bentley, and I living in the orphanage. When we were nine Sly was able to convince us to help him steal a cookie jar from Mrs. Puffin's office. He called it a "heist" but Bentley told him this was a onetime thing even though I loved the rush of when I drove the getaway trike. Soon we were 14 and had to go to the local high school. Like always Bentley excelled in all classes except gym witch Sly and I were quite good in. Besides the fact I hate learning I liked high school allots. However the entire time Sly planned on running away but always would never go through with it because Bentley and I refused to follow him. Eventually when we turned sixteen I was able to get my driver's license before Sly and Bentley, also Mrs. Puffin let me drive the orphanage's truck to school which was cool. Despite how great high school was the most confusing and troublesome part would eventually happen.

"Out of the car guys were here." I said getting out of the truck that was parked next to the orphanage.

Bentley jumped out of the back while Sly got out of the passenger seat. "Hey buds did you guys notice how hard today's math test was." Sly said slinging his back pack over his shoulder as we approached the orphanage's front doors.

"What are you talking about? You copied off my answers the entire time." Bentley stated sending me and Sly into a state of complete laughter.

Once inside the orphanage a bunch of French toddlers came rushing to our feet. It had been years since Bentley, Sly, and I were dropped off at the orphanage and during that time all the kids we had grown up with had been adopted. However many other little kids replaced them and since they were so young they liked us allot. Bentley would teach the kids English in secret away from the French women who worked there. The kids loved and looked up to us it was great, but it made me and the guys the oldest kids at the orphanage. Now that we were sixteen it wasn't going to be long before Mrs. Puffin kicked us out and we had to live on our own. Every time I thought about that it made me very worried. How were the guys and I going to survive outside the orphanage?

"Murray, do you want to watch wrestling?" One of the kids asked with a very thick French accent.

I smiled and picked him. "Sure thing Jean, let me just go finish my homework." The only reason I said this was because if I didn't do my home work Bentley would annoy me until I did.

After we told the kids we had to do homework Bentley, Sly, and I headed up stairs to our room but we were stopped by Mrs. Puffin. "Mr. Hippo, someone is waiting outside for you."

I looked at the guys before heading to the door. I was a little confused about who would want to talk to me but I headed out the door. Once outside I saw a fox dressed in a trench coat with a police car parked in the distance. It was Inspector Fox; it had been a year since I saw him. About three years ago the police stopped looking for my fictional relatives saying that they most likely died. However Inspector Fox continued looking for them and didn't stop until one year ago. Also he was promoted to chief of police in Paris, but because of this he became very busy and his weekly visits became a thing of the past. He looked very different, his once young and cunning face now looked aged and also he was beginning to lose his full head of hair. Even though he looked different he was still the man who found me on that ship so many years ago.

"Inspector, it's so good to see you!" I rushed up to him and pulled him in for a big bear hug.

"It's so good to see you to Murray." Inspector Fox said gasping for breath. "But it would be better if you let me go!" I looked to see I was easily crushing him with my massive arms.

"Oh sorry Inspector." I let him go so he could catch his breath. "So, what brings you back here?" I asked still trying to calm down from seeing my old friend.

His smile faded as he looked away for a moment. He looked like he wanted to say something but didn't know how to phrase it. "Murray, I wanted to ask you something." He said nervously as he griped his trench goat. I nodded giving him permission to ask me. "Well, it's been eight years since I dropped you off here and all those eight years I looked for your relatives. When Interpol gave up I didn't and you know that." I nodded again knowing that this was true. He went quiet again not wanting to looking me in the eyes.

"What is it Inspector?" I asked seeing how uncomfortable he was. I asked on more time "Inspector what's wr…"

"Murray, I want to adopt you." He cut me off. For the first time in my life I truly didn't have anything to say. All I had to do was say "yes" and I could finally leave this orphanage. I would have a nice home, food, cloths, and what I always wanted, a fresh start. "Murray, I understand if you don't want to. I know it's going to be allot harder for you to give up looking for your relatives."

I stayed as silent as Inspector Fox and showed no emotion. I looked at my feet and answered "On one condition, Sly and Bentley come with me." I finally looked up to see his confused look. "There not just my best friends, they are my brothers."

"Wait, isn't Sly Cooper Conner Cooper's child and last of the Cooper Clan?" He asked looking shocked. I nodded still with an emotionless face. "Sorry Murray but there is no way the Chief of Interpol Paris is going to let the son of a thief into my home."

"I told you Sly and Bentley are my brothers." I simply said continuing to not show any sign of weakness.

Inspector Fox realized how stubborn I was and sighed. "Very well if it makes you happy, Bentley and Sly can come with you." He smiled to which I followed suit. "I'll be back tomorrow morning to pick you up. Thank you Murray." With that Inspector Fox walked back to his car and drove off. I watched his car drive off as I ran back to the orphanage with a new spring in my step. *************************************************************************************

Normally, when you tell your best friends that you're moving out of an old leaky orphanage and into a nice house with the nicest man in all of Paris you'd think they would be happy. However only one half of my friends were happy, while the other was infuriated.

"We can't live with him! Murray, you do realize this guy is a cop right?!" Sly yelled pacing back and forth.

"Get over it Sly!" Bentley yelled already packing his suit case. "After sixteen years I can finally get out of this hell hole." Bentley saying this looked like that happiest person in the world while Sly looked like the most ticked off.

"Not only is he a cop he's a Fox! I don't even remember how many times I've told you guys the Fox's have been chasing after my family forever!" Sly's word were true he told us that a family of cops called the Fox's had been going after his family since they started in Ancient Egypt.

The argument between the three of us continued for a long time until Sly said something that frightened Bentley and I. "Ok, guys I really don't want to live with a cop but the real reason I don't want to live with them is I stole this letter from Mrs. Puffin's office." He pulled an envelope out of his sleeve and stuck it out to Bentley. It was a black envelope that had Sly's name on it. Also it was sealed with a red stamp that had an "_F5" _on it. Sly obviously had all ready read it but Bentley took it and read it aloud.

"_Dear Cooper, I know that you thought you ditched my cohorts and I back at your home, well you are wrong. After we disposed of your pathetic father and returned to our headquarters I learned that the heir to The Cooper Clan was still alive. Now, I refuse to let a single trace of the Cooper Clan survive, so I'm coming for you Cooper. It has taken me eight years but I have finally tracked down your location and I am on my way. However, I am a cruel man but I am also a fair one so I will give you one day to run away from that pathetic orphanage of yours, but if you don't anyone around you will be killed unmercifully. Well, the clock is ticking Mr. Cooper you better get going. From, Clockwork and the Fiendish Five." _Bentley finished reading with a look of fear across his face. Sly, Bentley, and I all stood silent out of fear or just shear shock.

"He has been after me this entire time," Sly said breaking the silence, "and now he has finally caught up to me." We were still silent until Sly continued "If I don't get out of here by tonight everyone at the orphanage will be killed tomorrow. Also, the same thing will happen to your police friend if he adopts us." Once I heard this I froze, I couldn't let the same thing that happened to Sly's folks happen to Inspector Fox. Bentley looked at his suit case awkwardly while Sly and I just stood there.

"Dinner is ready boys." Mrs. Puffin said opening the door to our room. We all nodded and walked out the door still thinking about what we just heard.

As usual we sat next to each other at dinner but didn't say a word. All we did was eat not making eye contact with anyone. I was so confused; if Sly ran away then Bentley and I would never see him again. Even though I would be able to live with Inspector Fox it wouldn't be the same without one of my brothers. I knew that even though Bentley wanted to get out of the orphanage more than anyone he was also having trouble leaving without Sly.

After dinner was over we all returned to our room, telling the little kids goodnight along the way. Once in our room Sly began immediately packing so he could runaway while Bentley continued packing to live with Inspector Fox. Hours passed and soon it was one in the morning.

Sly took his backpack and put it on his back. He pulled the cane out of the closet and spun it around a bit. Now, that Sly was sixteen he was tall enough to hold and control the cane with ease. He went over to the window and opened it. "You know my offer never changed. You guys can still come with me." Sly said looking over his shoulder at us.

We remained silent not saying a word. Sly nodded with a disappointed look and readied himself to leap out the window. "Goodbye guys." Sly leapt out the window but was stopped because someone by the arm. "You didn't really expect me to let my brother go without my permission." I said with a smirk, pulling Sly back into the room.

"So are you going with me?" Sly asked with a smile. I looked back at my other brother and best friend Bentley to see what he said.

"Well, without me you numb skulls are going to get yourselves killed so, why not." Bentley smiled and slammed his suit case shut. Sly grabbed Bentley and I and embraced us in a hug. "Let's go Cooper Gang!" Sly said running for the window. "What?" I asked confused at what he said.

"Oh, nothing now comes on!" Sly jumped out the window and landed on the ground safely. I grabbed Bentley by his free arm and leapt out the window. Obviously, I landed on my stomach while Bentley fell on me. Once we got up we all made a silent run for the orphanage's truck.

Bentley hoped in the back while Sly got in the passenger seat. I got in the driver's seat and used my copy of the key to start the car. We slowly pulled out of the drive way and onto the not so busy road.

"Guys, I just want to let you know if you're with me I can't guarantee your safety." Sly said sounding very seriously. Bentley and I looked at each other with a smile. "I wouldn't have it any other way." I told Sly sincerely.

We didn't say another word as I pulled my black goggles over my light brown eyes. I lifted up my foot and slammed it down on the gas. We sped off down the road not knowing where we were going but that didn't matter.

We were just a rag tag team of best friends embarking on the journey of a life time.

A/N: OMG! I am so glad to be out of the orphanage and into more interesting stuff. Now, thank you all for reviewing and please check out** The Unknown Love **by **Pasta16 **it's a really good story. Also, check out a new fic I like by **Slylady345 **called **A Raccoon in Naughtingham**. Ok everybody until next time R&R and **BYE!!! **


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I don't own any Sly Cooper characters including Murray. They all belong to the greatest videogame company off all time, Sucker Punch Productions.

**CHAPTER 8**

We drove for what seemed like a life time. The days turned to weeks and we continued driving; only stopping for gas and food. Also, we had no idea where we were going, we just drove strait and only turned every now and then.

The whole trip Sly told us all the stories about his family; apparently he had heard all of them from his dad. Even though it didn't bug Sly and Bentley that much, the entire time I was thinking about Inspector Fox. That man was like the father I never had and I ran away without thinking twice. I wish he could somehow know that I left to protect him. Why is it that everyone I care about is somehow put in danger?

It had now been one month since we ran away and we began to get hungry. I stopped at a diner nearby so the guys and I could get a bite to eat.

"Of course!" Sly said angrily, slamming his menu on the table we were sitting at. As expected the menu was written in French. "Yea, even the stinking kids menu is in French!" I said while I colored the pictures on the children's menu.

"You know we can always just point at what we want." Bentley said adjusting his glasses. Sly and I looked at each other with an "oh duh" kind of look. We continued to look at the menu while Bentley watched the news on the small TV, which hung from the ceiling. The anchorman spoke in French but luckily they had English subtitles.

"The search for the sixteen year olds who stole a truck form an orphanage continues." Bentley read with a distressed look on his face. Sly and I looked at the television to see what else he said. "From what the head of the orphanage has told us, they are three sixteen year old boys. One is a pink hippo, another is a raccoon, and lastly a green turtle with large glasses. If you have seen any of them please contact the police." Bentley finished reading and shot us a "let's get out of here" kind of look.

"We have to get out of here." Sly said quickly before making a dash for the door. I looked to see a waitress running for the phone. Knowing immediately she was going to call the cops, I grabbed Bentley by the wrist and ran out the door.

Once I leapt into the driver seat Bentley and Sly had already gotten in their spots. I sped out of the diner's parking lot in a flash. We sped down the road for a few a minuets before we heard police sirens.

"Guys, the police are on us!" Bentley yelled looking out the window. Sly grabbed a half eaten cheese burger from earlier, off the ground. "Damn cops! This is for dad!" Sly yelled throwing the burger out the window. The burger splattered across the windshield of one of the three cop cars. "Suck it copers!" Sly yelled flicking off the police. "Come on Sly, if we weren't going to jail already for stealing the truck, were definitely going now!" Bentley yelled hiding under his seat, in an attempt to hide from the cops.

"Hold on guys!" I slammed my foot on the gas so hard, I swear I saw pavement peal. The cops asked many times for us to pull over but we refused, despite Bentley telling me to do what they said. We drove for a long time and soon realized we weren't losing them.

"Murray, there catching up! How are supposed to ditch them?" Sly yelled, sounding really worried about getting caught. Bentley began to look hesitant but eventually blurted out "Back at the orphanage I was working on an invention. I think we can use it to ditch the police." Sly quickly responded "Well, what are you waiting for? Use it man!"

Bentley looked scared but reached into his suitcase. He pulled out an odd silver orb; it was covered with duct tape and strapped with many capsules. Bentley took a breath and tossed the orb out the window. Once meeting the pavement the orb exploded, shooting nails at the cars. Two of the cars were hit and swirled off the road, while the other dogged the nails and continued after us.

"Great we stole a car, Sly flicked off the cop, and I threw a bomb at them, we are so going to prison!" Bentley fell onto his seat freaking out. I kept driving and soon saw a bride was coming up. "I've got an idea." I said with an evil grin.

"Awesome, do it Murray!" Sly cheered realizing my plan. "Murray, don't do it, just pull the car over!" Bentley started screaming also realizing my plan.

"Do it!"

"Don't!"

"Do it!"

"Don't!"

"I'm doing it!" I yelled, and with that I drove through the railing on the bridge.

We hit the water below with a splash leaving the cop on the bridge to afraid to follow us.

"I can't swim, help!" Bentley screamed while I pulled him out of the water and onto the grass. "Oh, calm down your fine." I told Bentley before I fell over.

The three of us had floated down the stream for awhile now. After a few moments in the water our truck had sunk. Having nothing to float on, and the fact that none of us knew how to swim, made surviving in the water very difficult. Luckily we eventually spotted land and pulled ourselves ashore.

"Phew, that was close." Sly said soaked in water, while he sat on the ground next to me. Bentley pulled himself to his feet and looked Sly in the eyes.

"Close, you think that was close?! We drive off of a bridge, and you only think its close!" Bentley looked like his eyeballs were about to pop out of his skull. "Also, none of us can even swim! Do you realize were lucky to even be alive?" Bentley continued to stare down Sly.

Sly got up to his feet, twisted the water out of his shirt, and looked at Bentley. "Bentley, calm down! Whether we almost crashed or drowned, either way we got away." Sly kept his voice as usual in a calm and cool tone. Bentley and Sly began to argue over our near death experience.

"Guys, chill for one second!" I said separating my two friends. "It doesn't matter whose fault it is. Were all alive and to me that's all that matters." Bentley and Sly quieted down and shook hands. "Ok, now that were all calm, where are we supposed to go?"

Sly was about to propose an idea but Bentley cut him off by saying "Sly, if you're thinking of camping out here I would suggest we don't. Eventually the police will find more officers and follow the river looking for us." Sly closed his mouth and looked at his feet embarrassed. "I suggest we head through the forest, eventually were bound to find a town or something."

"Sounds good to me." Sly began leading the way into the forest but realized Bentley and I weren't following him. "What's the hold up? We better get going if we're going to ditch the cops"

"Just because I suggested it doesn't mean I'm coming with you." Bentley said smugly. Sly looked at us strangely, as if we had something on our face. "Sly, ever since we ran away with you we've been wanted by the cops. I think it be beast if we went our separate ways."

"But guys were in this together. I thought we agreed back at the orphan…" Bentley cut off Sly once again, saying "The only reason Murray and I left with you back at the orphanage was because we didn't want the kids, or Murray's fox friend to be harmed." Sly stood silent with wide eyes.

The look didn't last long because soon his face returned to his normal sly and cunning self. "Well, that's fine with me. I mean if you do get caught with me or without me you're going to jail." Sly said with a smirk. Bentley gave him a curious look and Sly continued "I mean we've all done something. I'm the son of the famous Conner Cooper so I'm definitely going to prison, Bentley you threw a nail bomb at the cops, and Murray not only did you hijack the orphanages car, but you also refused to stop no matter how many times the police told you." Bentley's smug grin faded as he walked into the forest, not looking at Sly for a second. "Come on Murray." Sly told me before following the defeated Bentley into the forest.

I let out a laugh and followed my best friends into the thick forest.

The three of us soon reached a small town. The streets were filled with shopkeepers trying to sell their many items. As we exited the forest and stepped onto the streets of the town, Sly began to steal stuff.

As Sly casually strolled by the shops, knocking things into his back pack with his cane, Bentley elbowed him and mumbled "Could you stop breaking the law for at least one minute?" Sly laughed with a grin. "Well, as long as I'm not getting caught well be fine." Sly told Bentley as he grabbed an apple from a distracted shop keeper.

"Fine, but when an angry dude carrying a shot gun chases after us, Bentley and I are leaving you behind." I joked taking Sly's stolen apple and taking a bite.

We spent the rest of the day joking around and wandering the town. Realizing we needed somewhere to spend the night, Sly took some guys wallet and used it to buy the three of us a room at a motel. Once we settled down Sly went off to do who knows what while Bentley stayed at the motel reading. I on the other hand traveled the town. I stumbled across a garage full of many trucks, vans, and other vehicles witch fascinated me.

I wandered the cement garage looking at the cars, some being worked on by French engineers. I was looking at a brightly colored porsh when I saw something out the corner of my eye. I turned to see a large blue van. I knew that van form somewhere, but where? I thought it over a moment before I finally realized what it was.

That van belonged to my mother.

I rushed over to the van in a second. I looked over it a few minutes to confirm it was my moms. "How much?!" I yelled hoping someone here spoke English. A large pig dressed in biker cloths pulled himself out from under another van which was red.

"Can I help you?" The pig asked wiping oil of his face with rag. "Yes, I was just wondering how much for this van?" I asked eager to buy it at any cost. The pig let out a snort and said "You can't be serious. This crappy excuse for a van barely works. Sir, I'm sure I can show another van that's better and at a reasonable price." The pig looked at me realized I wasn't giving up. "Alright, if you want this rust bucket I guess I can't stop you. My names Bruce." The pig known as Bruce said extending his hoof, which I shook.

"Ok I'll give you the run down. This van is a very old model so despite its all around crappines it's a great addition to any car collector's collection. Originally made in America, this dark blue van was sent to me by cousin, who just so happens to be a cop." Bruce explained while he showed me different areas of the car. "Apparently, the van had been found at the scene of a murder and hostage situation in New York. There was no evidence I the car so they gave it to my cousin, who shipped to me hoping I could sell it. The car wasn't too damaged; the only thing we needed to repair was the hole in the wind shield." Once Bruce said this I knew the van I was looking at was indeed my mothers.

"How much are you willing to sell it for?" I asked looking at where the whole I punched once was. "Damn, I've had this piece of crap for years and haven't been able to sell it so I'll settle for two hundred." Bruce said, slapping the hood causing a puff of smoke to shoot out the end.

I knew I wouldn't be able to buy it. Two hundred was normally a steal for a car but considering the lack of money it sucked. Seeing the sadness in my eyes Bruce said "Alright, I'll cut you a deal. I really want this car off my hands and I'm in a jam so I just have one question for you." I nodded ready for whatever he asked. "You know how to drive a car?"

There I sat in the front seat of big white van with lightning bolts on the side. I looked out my windows to see that I was lined up with nine more other van, of all sizes and colors. Bruce walked up to my window and stuck his head inside.

"Okay, this is a very simple race, its only three laps around the track. The only rule is to do whatever it takes to win." Bruce told me. I looked ahead at the dirt road track in front of me. It was pretty simple, a few bumps and the occasional mud pools, the only real challenge seemed to be the trees that were sticking out of the ground. "Now remember your age stays between you and I. I.V.R doesn't approve of under aged racers." Bruce said surprising me.

"I knew it, this is illegal van racing isn't it!?" I yelled. "Shut it hippo! Yes this is I.V.R and if you tell anyone not only are you not getting the van, but yur coming to prison with me." I closed my mouth once Bruce said this and looked the other way.

"Alright, remember I got money riding on you and since you're not my usual driver I can only ask, please don't screw up!" Bruce turned and left me alone in the car. I looked out my left window and saw that many people who looked like mobsters or other unlawful people were watching. I heard cheers and looked to see that a duck holding a pistol stood on the side of the road, symbolizing he was about to start the race.

"On your mark, get set," The duck said ready to fire the gun. "Go!" He pulled the trigger and the other racers and I sped off.

The other vans were faster than expected but I was still able to pull ahead and be in eighth. I looked at the two vans behind me and tried my best to stay ahead. I drove past the trees, over the mud, and got past the hills without much trouble. The first lap ended sooner than expected but because I was able to get enough speed on the last hill, I zoomed by the two vans in front of me, putting me sixth place. As we rounded the first corner of the second lap I was rammed by the van in fifth place. I rammed him back only making him ram me again. We continued ramming each other until I knocked him into another tree putting him out of commission.

Now that I was in fifth I began to feel I really could win the race and the van. I pulled up next to the driver in fourth after a sharp turn. However not willing to let me pass hi he rolled down his window and leaned out. In one hand he held a lead pipe and in the other was the steering wheel. He began to slam the pipe against the van I drove. That didn't last long because with my free hand I rolled down the window and grabbed the lead pipe, giving it a forceful tug I pulled the driver out of his van and let him fall onto the dirt road. I laughed as the driver less van next to me spun out of control and crash on the side of the road.

I passed the finish line as I passed another racer. I was in third place and was on the final lap. I looked out my window and saw Bruce yelling "Go man go!!!" I laughed as I continued racing. I looked ahead to see the second and first racers were neck and neck. They rammed each other but neither was giving up. I tried getting by them but it was impossible. Before I could even try to get by again I noticed the final lap was almost over. I looked to see a large hill on the side of the road and got an idea. I took a breath and launched myself off the hill. Soaring threw the air I watched as I passed the two vans below me. I slammed down on the ground, hit the gas, and zoomed by the finish line.

Cheers were heard along with boos. I was shocked, I always like race cars and racing but I never thought I'd ever when a race. I stepped out of the van to see Bruce happily collecting money from the losers. I approached him with a grin, which he responded by handing me some car keys.

As I drove back to the motel I looked at the back of the blue van. Nothing had changed; the shag carpet was still there along with the many stains I had made when I was little. I smiled the blue van brought back so many memories, but along with the good ones came the bad ones.

I walked into our motel room to see Sly and Bentley watching TV. "Where have you been?!" Bentley said sounding like my mother or something. "Sly and I thought the cops had showed up and got you!"

I just smiled and went into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Sly and Bentley always wondered why I had such a strong affection for the van, but if they knew why they'd understand. That big blue van was the only thing left of my mother.

A/N: Hey guys sorry if you didn't like the chapter but I really wanted to show how Murray got the van and why he cares about it so much. Now don't worry the official forming of the Cooper Gang and the Thievius Raccoonus is coming up. Anyway, please R&R and make sure to check out **Keep It Professional, Arpeggio's POV **by **MasterofHearts1313. **It's a really good fic for Arpeggio fans like myself. Until next time **BYE!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sucker Punch Productions owns Sly Cooper and all its characters end of story.

**CHAPTER 9 **

The next day I showed the guys the van. Both were happy about getting a new ride but Bentley was still worried I risked my life in an illegal racing company. Either way I was just glad that I had my mom's van, of course the guys were curious about how much attention I gave it. I'd spend every day trying to make it look good, like bumping out any dent I saw and washing it several times. To cover up my secret I just said that it was the first car that really belonged to me and I wanted it to be as cool as possible.

After one night in the motel we left because not only did the guy at the front desk began to look like he recognized us, but we also had no more money. Using my newly acquired van, the guys and I left the small town. Realizing we couldn't survive much longer in a country that didn't speak English, we took a boat to the United Kingdom. Once on land we drove to London and finally settled there.

We traveled so long by the time we reached London I was seventeen. Sly's birthday came only a month after mine and eventually Bentley's birthday was only three days away. While in London the guys and I started a new life, Bentley and I both got jobs that suited us. I worked on cars at a local garage while Bentley worked as computer repair man for some company. Sly however, he refused to have any job that didn't involve being a thief. Despite his laziness we let he live with us in the apartment Bentley and I got when we combined our money.

One day though Sly said he got a job at a local coffee shop so I dropped him off at work. He said that he only had to work an hour a day because it was only part time. Stupid me believed him so I picked him up from work and hour later.

"Come on Sly, I have to get back to the garage." I said to myself as I stared at the coffee shop. Just then I heard police sirens blaring. About five cop cars drove past me and parked in front of the bank across the street. A bunch of dogs dressed in police uniform exited the cars and aimed their guns at the bank's front door.

"Wow, didn't get up this morning thinking I'd see a bank robbery." I joked to myself. "He's on the roof, fire!" One of the cops yelled. I looked up to see something that shocked me; Sly was standing on the roof holding a bag of cash.

Bullets began firing at Sly but he easily dodged every one of them. He did a flip off the roof and landed behind the cop cars, right before he came running towards the van. He swung open the vans back doors and jumped in.

"Drive Murray!" Sly yelled getting in the front seat. "What?! Sly, you just robbed a bank, do you know how much trouble you are in?!" I yelled freaking as the cops realized Sly was in my van.

"Well, as far as those cops can see you're helping me escape, so if we get caught were both going to jail!" Sly yelled, just as bullet dinged off the side of the van. Realizing what Sly said was true I started up the van and drove.

Luckily it took the cops a few moments to get back to their cars, so Sly and I had a head start. It didn't take long for the cars to catch up though, with sirens blaring.

"Why is it that every time I'm with you we wind up in a car chase?" I asked making a sharp turn. Sly laughed as he counted the money in the bag.

"Oh, calm down! Look at this money Murray, I mean with this the three of us can get something better than that crappy apartment." Sly said shoving a wad of cash in my face. I looked at the wad of money with wide eyes. It wasn't a whole bunch of cash but it would be enough to help the guys and I for a long time.

I was about to grab the money when I snapped out of my trance, "Well, that doesn't matter right now. What does matter is ditching these cops." Sly put the money away and pulled out what looked like a bomb. "What's that?"

"Apparently, a certain turtle friend of ours has continued inventing bombs." Sly said with a grin. "I snagged it from his room. From the looks of it, it seems it's a whole lot more advanced than his last bomb." I looked at the disk shaped bomb that was about as big as a Frisbee.

"I don't know Sly, if we throw the bomb and they catch us they'll know where the kids from the orphanage who have already thrown a bomb at them." I was really worried, if we threw this explosive it would add even more years in prison that is if we were caught.

Sly looked defeated but then he got that "I have an idea" look. "Well, I'm kind of glad were not using the bomb. You know why, because I had a feeling that this bomb was gonna make a big explosion." Sly hid his cleverness by making a fake "serious" face.

I began to say it over and over in my mind, _"Don't give in Murray! It's just an explosion there will be more." _However right after me though this I began to think, _"But what if it is really as big as Sly says. Plus it might be our only way to ditch the cops." _I was silent with a look of anticipation. "Oh just throw it Cooper!" I yelled sending Sly into a state of excitement.

Sly rolled down the window and tossed the bomb behind us. Once it hit the ground oil began to seep out of the bomb. "What, that wasn't even an explosion, you stink Sly!" I was very disappointed at the lack of explosions.

"That's not it, watch." Sly said smoothly. I looked out my rear view mirror while I drove to see the disk then shot a wave of fire. The fire met with the oil making a huge eruption of flames. All of the police cars either set on fire forcing the cops to abandoned their vehicles or stop because they couldn't make it around the flames.

"Sweet, that was awesome! Sly did you see that?! Good god who knew Bentley was so destructive?" I yelled exited by the huge explosion.

"Yeah Murray that was huge, but to huge. More cops are going to be after us in moments." Sly said sounding serious for the first time. "Let's pick up Bentley and get out of town."

*************************************************************************************

"Guys what is it?" Bentley asked as I kicked opened the door and rushed in. Sly and I ran into are rooms and began packing as quick as possible. "Will somebody please answer me?"

"Bentley, the cops are after us. There is no time to explain, just pack and make us some new fake IDs." Sly yelled stuffing the last of his cloths into his back pack. Bentley not asking another question began to pack up his suit case with all of his books, cloths, and his prize possession, his laptop.

I slammed my suit case shut first. I wasn't surprised; my stuff mainly consisted of blue shirts, two pairs of white boots, and my goggles. "Guys, I'm gonna start the van. Promise me, you'll be down soon." I quickly ran out the apartment and down the stairs.

As I was about run into the lobby I heard the anchorman on the news say, "Well, just a few moments ago a local bank was robbed by a raccoon dressed in blue and carrying a cane with a golden hook on the top. Not much is known but they were last spotted escaping the police in a blue van. Note the suspects are armed and dangerous." The squirrel at the front desk knowing who they were talking about reached for the phone. However didn't get a chance, because before he could call the cops I leapt out and punched him in the face. The squirrel hit the tiled floor with a thud and was knocked out.

"Sorry Jerry." I said as Sly and Bentley came rushing down the stairs with their stuff. Bentley rolled his eyes and ran outside to the van.

"Nice Murray, now let's go." Sly said before following Bentley. I ran after them into the van where I started the engine.

I peeled out of the parking lot going as fast as possible. "Ok so where do you guys want me to go?" I asked cutting car after car off.

"Well, it looks like are best chance is to get out of London as quick as possible." Bentley said looking at a map on his computer. "Murray, I'll direct you from here, take a left."

"I'm on it." I turned left and continued until we were out of the city.

*************************************************************************************

"I think were safe buddy." Sly told me as we drove on the rocky moonlit ground. I took a second to see if anyone was following us and then stopped the car. The three of us got out of the van to stretch but then Bentley snapped.

"Okay, someone want to explain this to me?" Bentley looked at the two of us with a menacing glare. Sly and I stood there silent. "Don't play dumb with me. I saw the bag full of money Sly! You robbed a bank and worst Murray helped you escape."

Sly walked over to Bentley and placed his hand on the turtles shoulder saying, "Bentley, how many times do I have to tell you, thieving is in my blood. Asking me to not be a criminal is like asking you to be dumb or asking Murray to stop watching wrestling." I inhaled heavily at Sly's last comment.

"Sly, it's been almost a whole year since we ran away from the orphanage. One year ago if Murray and I stayed we would be living in a nice house being raised by a man who could've been the father I never had." Bentley told Sly, he took another breath before continuing "But you know why we left Sly, we left because you are our brother and you asked us. Let's face it, if we didn't come you'd either be dead or in jail now and this is how you repay us!" Sly pulled his hat over his face to hide his shame.

"I know that. It's just, like you said it's been a almost year since we left and it's been nine years since my dad's death so I realized I haven't pulled off a big heist yet." Sly said sounding as if he was tearing up. "When my dad was my age he and his gang already had robbed one of the biggest crime lords in India. So look at me, I'm a seventeen year old wanna be thief who disgraced his family name." Sly almost fell on the ground but held himself up with the cane.

"I know it upsets you Sly but did you need to drag Murray and me into this? Because of you we are wanted men in Paris and London, but that's not all you've done to us. Also, we run away from the orphanage and drive off a bridge, travel to London only relying on fake IDs, and just when we start a new life you get us chased out of town." Bentley seemed like he was finally done but he walked closer and asked "So all I ask is why, why did you drag Murray and I into all this nonsense?"

Sly was quiet and didn't respond for quite some time. He simply stood there breathing heavily. Sly adjusted his cap and finally spoke, "The reason I invited you guys and took you threw all this crap wasn't just because you're like my brothers, the reason I did was because I wanted you guys to be in my gang." Bentley and I store at him slightly confused. "Every person in my family has had a gang. Usually it consist of three people the brains, the brawn, and the part my ancestors usually played the master thief. As we became friends I realized that Murray you were so strong for your age and Bentley, my father is clever but you're ten times smarted than him, and I'm talking' about when you were only eight."

"So let me get this straight, you want Murray and me to join you in your little crime spree?" Bentley asked actually calming down for a moment.

"Ever since we were ten I wanted you guys to be my gang." Sly said still not showing his face from under the cap.

"We have already broken the law so many times and now you want us to do it for a living!" Bentley snapped making Sly finally look up at us. Sly simply nodded not knowing what to say. Bentley let out a sigh and said, "Sly, I think you know our answer. Come on Murray let's get in the van and go." Bentley began to walk by me but I grabbed his arm.

"We can't just leave him here, Bentley. I mean he's just as much your friend as he is mine." I told Bentley not letting him get in the van.

"I know that Murray but if he wants to be a thief we can't be seen with him or will be in even more trouble." Bentley got me to release his arm so he could adjust his glasses. "Look, if we leave right now we might have time to get on a boat out of the country. Also, Sly's a clever guy he can survive on his own." Bentley gave Sly a reluctant wave goodbye and got in the front seat.

"Bye guys, I guess I'll see you around." Sly said sounding very depressed. He turned and began walking away from us.

"Stop, Sly and Bentley were not going anywhere." Sly turned around while Bentley looked out of the window. "One year ago we promised to always stick together, and I don't plan on changing that. Now Bentley, I know you wanted to live a normal life but when you have a brother like Sly that's impossible. Also Sly, when you have a brother as smart and realistic as Bentley you can't expect him to hop on board with your life of crime so easily." I took a moment to pause and continued, "Look at us; we have nothing to go back to. No matter where we run or hide we can't escape what we've done, so I think it's time we faced it."

"What do you mean Murray?" Bentley asked getting out of the van.

I sighed knowing Bentley wasn't going to like my answer. "I think we should join Sly." Sly was speechless along with Bentley. "Bentley, were already criminals and even if we don't join Sly and leave it won't change a thing. Guys, the orphanage is gone, our parents are gone, and Inspector Fox is gone. All we have left if each other." The only sound that was made was the sound of Bentley and Sly's steps on the rocky ground.

We all stood there in silence standing in a triangle. I extended my hand first and after a few seconds Sly put his hand on top. We looked at Bentley who had the sternest face you'll ever see. A smirk appeared on his face and he joked, "Well, like I said you guys couldn't survive an hour without me." Bentley placed his hand on top.

Sly smiled and began to spoke, "Well, from now on I Sly Cooper, Murray Hippo, and Bentley Turtle will swear to follow the Cooper legacy by stealing from other thieves and other thieves alone. We also swear to stick together through thick and thin." Sly looked at us and we responded by nodding. "Together we will steal from the greatest thieves of all time and reclaim my birth right. So, from this day forth the three of will be known as The Cooper Gang!" The three of us through our arms into the air and cheered.

The three of us stayed true to that pact from that day on. Though there was definitely going to be trouble along the way that didn't matter, no it didn't matter to the "Cooper Gang" at all.

*************************************************************************************

A/N: Hey sorry if it was a short chapter I just wanted to make a quick one. Now, before I go I'm asking all of you guys a favor, please send me a PM with a detailed idea on a girl for Murray. **MasterofHearts1313 **has already sent me many good ideas and I think I'm going to choose one of them, but I still want to hear what you people can think of. So just send me that PM everybody. Also, soon I'm going to start posting my characters on my profile so look out for that. Anyway have a nice day, please review, and **BYE!!! **


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I don't own Sly!!! Ok, now that were done with that lets start the story.

**CHAPTER 10**

We spent the next few months in hiding. Not wanting to risk us blowing our cover, Bentley had us stay in an abandoned ware house on the far out skirts of London. Luckily we were able to pass the time by planning on what to do when we became actual thieves. After a while of discussion we decided Sly would be the thief and be involved in most of the field work. Bentley, considering his advanced knowledge of computers and technology, was going to be the brains of the operation. Finally because I was the only one who knew how to drive I'd be in charge of the getaway van, also I'd supply my strength whenever needed.

During the time we spent in the ware house Bentley invented a useful, but odd, invention called the "binocucom." It was a pair of binoculars that not only took pictures but could also be used as a communicator. Not only that but Sly and I gave the van a paint job. The once light blue van now had a darker blue color along with flames on the side. Of course Sly had to put his mark on it so he painted his calling card on the side. It seemed that as more time passed the more I got into becoming a thief. Even Bentley was becoming more excited about the idea.

After three months of careful planning we began our crime spree. At first it started out simple, we ripped of some local streets gangs around the city, taking the little money that they had. Slowly we worked our way up to taking out local bank robbers, some mobs, and finally we were able to steal from some of the biggest crime lords in England.

Soon, because of Sly's calling cards, police realized all of these criminals were not only being ripped off by the same gang but they were also being left for the cops to arrest. Our fame rose to the point where you couldn't turn on the TV without hearing the words "Cooper Gang." Soon we were being chased by the police left and right, we escaped every time of course.

Soon we realized that our criminal fame only stretched as far as England, so we decided to pull off our first big heist. Wanting to become international criminals we went to Bombay to steal the "Fire Stone of India." It was a beautiful red gem that was the size of my head. Currently it was owned by Subhash Sen, one of the black markets richest and most powerful men. Using his fortune and many followers he was able to cover up all the crimes he had committed. Unfortunate for him we not only stole the gem but also left behind evidence that he was indeed involved in the black market. We left India now international thieves, but the gem wasn't all we brought back with us.

While in India we met Carmelita Montoya Fox. Apparently, she was one of Interpol's most promising officers; it wasn't surprising considering she had achieved Inspector status at the age of seventeen. When Sly met her, even though she was shooting at him with her shock pistol, he fell head over heels in love with her. I mean I was interested in her but not the way Sly was. I was only interested in her because I knew that her dad had to be none other than Ricardo Fox. Anyway, Carmelita had been working in Paris and her first act as Inspector was to hunt down and arrest the Cooper Gang. After we escaped her the first time she refused to give up.

Well, a year had passed and the Cooper Gang was known worldwide. I was now eighteen and Sly's birthday was tonight. Bentley and I waited inside the hotel room, which was our current safe house, while Sly had gone out in disguise to get some food.

"Guys I got the---why are the all lights off?" Sly asked stepping into the dark hotel room. Sly felt the wall looking for a switch.

He flicked the light on and Bentley and I leapt out from behind the bed yelling, "Surprise!" Sly laughed when he saw us wearing the silly birthday hats along with holding a poorly made cake that looked like the gang's symbol.

"Wow, you guys really went all out this year." Sly said tugging on the banner that said _"Happy Birthday Sly!" _

"Eighteens a big number man." I said giving him a friendly slap on the back. Bentley placed the cake on a desk and began cutting it into slices. We all ate joking around and just enjoying each other's company.

"Sly, here is my present dude." I said handing him something wrapped in news paper. Sly took the bundle of paper and began unwrapping it to reveal it was a picture frame of the three of us. Half of it was us standing outside the orphanage when we were eight and the other half was a more recent one of us holding the Fire Stone in the van.

Sly smiled looking at the picture. He laughed a little and said, "We've come a long way since we were in that orphanage haven't we. Thanks for the present Murray." I gave Sly thumbs up and a smile. "Okay Bentley don't cheep out on me what did you get?"

Bentley laughed and got of the chair he was sitting in. "Let me go get it." Bentley said walking into a different room. He came back out with a projector. I rolled my eyes knowing that Bentley was going to explain one of his long plans.

"Bentley, I like stealing as much as the next guys but do we really have to hear one of your plans." Sly said sounding disappointed. Bentley shushed him and turned off the lights.

Bentley began the slide show by showing a picture of a police station. "This is one of Interpol's main offices located in Paris." He hit the button and a photo of Carmelita appeared. "Inspector Carmelita Fox's man office is here. Right now she is holding Sly's police file." Sly whistled when he saw Carmelita's photo. "Now Sly, the reason I wanted to show you this is because she also has police files on the Fiendish Five." Sly's smirk faded and he looked at the picture of the police station with a blank glare.

"What are you saying?" Sly said not taking his eyes off the screen.

"It means if you steal the police file we will be able to track down the members of the Fiendish Five and take back the pages of the Thievius Raccoonus." Bentley tried to keep a straight face but he smiled. Sly leapt off of the bed and hugged Bentley and I.

"Bentley, thank you so much! I've wanted to do this for ten years now!" He continued to hug the two of us. "You guys are the best friends a thief could ever have and together I know we can reclaim my birth right." Sly eased off the hug and stepped away. His face was a mixture of happiness and excitement.

"Bentley, are we actually gonna do this?" I asked still in shock about what my friend said. I mean Sly had said he was going to do it for years and now that Bentley said we could do it surprised me.

Bentley nodded and said, "Well these tickets say we leave for Paris tomorrow morning, so I'd say yes." Bentley pulled three tickets out of his shell with a grin. I gave my two best friends high fives and began dancing around the room, but not before I threw another piece of cake in my mouth.

"Guys, if we're going to catch our flight tomorrow we need to get to bed." Bentley said tapping his wrist watch.

Sly grabbed Bentley by his bowtie and danced around the room with me. "Ah chill Bent, tonight is a night of celebration! Murray you got the wine?" I pulled a bottle of wine out of my bag with a grin.

"Where did you get tha…oh never mind I need a drink." Bentley rolled his eyes and grabbed the whole bottle receiving laughs from Sly and I.

*************************************************************************************

It seemed as if our journey for the Thievius Raccoonus went by quicker than expected. Before I knew it we were driving out of the police station parking lot while Carmelita fired her shock pistol at us every chance she got. Not only that, but before I knew it Sly had already stolen all of Sir. Raleigh the Frog's pages of the Thievius Raccoonus, he was really starting to get good at this whole thief thing.

Soon we reached Mesa City where Sly took Muggshot out only a little slower than Raleigh. However I got to help Sly out a bit, not only did I put my driving skills to the test winning us a key but I also got out in the field. Back then I wasn't as strong or as brave as I am now so I needed Sly's help the whole way. Going to Mesa City was probably the hardest because while in America Sly suggested we visit New York, but Bentley said that we needed to keep on schedule. Thank God, I just wasn't ready to go back yet.

After Muggshot we headed out to Haiti to take out Miz. Ruby. That was probably the most uneventful place we went. Bentley didn't want to get out of the van because of the germs in the swamp and he wouldn't let me leave out of fear. Soon Sly returned with Ruby's section of the book. Hey, that alligator may have been the easiest to beat, but we were still putting a big dent in the Fiendish Five.

After a few days of travel we reached China there we faced the Panda King. Now back then we didn't know PK would be and ally of ours in the future so we thought he was a lunatic. I mean most people cope with anger by eating or yelling, but King decided to crush small villages with avalanches. I once again helped Sly out in the field this time however it was starting to get easier. I actually started believing I was becoming good at being a thief. It took longer than the others but Sly defeated the Panda King just like the rest.

We finally reached the Krack-Karov volcano in Russia. This horrible volcano was the current home of the most evil and strongest member of the Fiendish Five, Clockwerk. When I was little I thought my father hated my mother more than anything, well I was wrong. When I heard the story about how Clockwerk replaced all of his body parts with metal parts so he could live forever just to wipe out the Cooper Clan made me realize how evil this owl was. His base was no doubt the hardest we had to face land mines, Robo-Falcons, Fire Slugs, some of the toughest security ever, and even a death ray. It was tough but with my skills at the wheel, Bentley's hacking, Sly's master thief moves, and even a little help from Carmelita we were able to defeat the evil Clockwerk and take back the final pages of the Thievius Raccoonus.

"What's taking him so long?" I complained as we sat in the van. Sly had just defeated Clockwerk and me and Bentley we were waiting by the lava pool.

"I don't know Murray." Bentley said not taking his eyes off of one of Clockwerk's talons. He fiddled with before ripping it open to see the wires.

I rolled my eyes and saw Sly standing on a bridge, with Carmelita in front of him ready to fire her gun. "Bentley, look its Sly!" I yelled pointing out the widow. Bentley looked up and his eyes grew to the size of my fists.

He tossed the talon aside and yelled, "What is he doing?! If that idiot doesn't get out of there quickly Carmelita will either arrest him or fry him to a crisp with her shock pistol!"

I looked to see that Sly was standing still while Carmelita was saying something. Once I saw her mouth "eight" I said, "Wait she's not gonna kill him. Ha, I think Inspector Fox is giving Sly a head start!" Bentley realizing this was true continued.

"Well why isn't he running?" Carmelita mouthed "five" and Bentley snapped, "Run you fool run!" We watched the countdown, Bentley scared and I waiting to see what would happen. Bentley began counting at the same pace as Carmelita, "Three, two, one!" Just as Bentley was about to scream Sly embraced Carmelita and kissed her hard on the lips.

"Damn, he always said he'd do it but I never believed him. Oh that Sly dog!" I cheered as I banged against the steering wheel.

Just as Sly broke away he flipped off the bridge and onto the ground. Sly started running towards the van leaving Carmelita dazed. Sly swung open the front door and jumped in.

"Step on it, Murray!" Sly said buckling up.

"It doesn't matter Sly, Inspector Fox will come after us!" Bentley exclaimed bonking Sly on the head.

Sly pointed up at the bridge and said coolly, "Oh don't worry. I took care of that." We looked to see that the vixen was hand cuffed to the bridge railing. She struggled to escape as we all laughed.

"That's hilarious, but Interpol will be here soon so let's get this show on the road." Bentley told me to which I responded with a nod. We drove out of a hole in the volcano and escaped into the mountains of Russia.

I looked to see Sly happily looking through the Thievius Raccoonus like a child. Also, Bentley was in the back typing in his computer journal with a smile. I looked to see the yellow sun rising in the distance.

As we drove through the mountains I realized that though our adventure had ended it certainly wasn't going to be the last.

A/N: What is up my home dogs! Anyway I hope you enjoyed this short chapter, but let me just tell you guys that the reason it's shorter than the others is because Murray and Bentley don't play a very large part Sly 1. Hey don't cry because next chapter or the one after that were starting Sly 2 and there will be five or six chapters on it so YAY! Now of course I have to do my plugs so if you're a Mario fan like I am read **Waluigi Super Sluggers **by **MasterofHearts1313**, if you feel like you need a laugh read **National Crazy Thief Week **by **slylady345**, and I have to do this or my pimp will hit me so please read **The Life and Times of Benjamin Theodore Key **by **pasta16**. Also, this Saturday I'm going to an acting camp in New York so I might not be able to update as frequently but I'll try. Don't worry I'll write at least one more chapter before I go. So R&R, have a nice day, and **BYE!!! **


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I don't own Murray or any other characters from Sly Cooper.

**CHAPTER 11**

We spent the next three months in hiding, but this time instead of staying in old warehouses we were able to afford hotel rooms. It was pretty bitter sweet because now the entire world knew the Cooper Gang was a force to be reckoned with, but the bad part was we could barely ever leave are hiding spot because of the police. Well, either way we were now master thieves and we have the book to prove it.

After those three months in hiding we decided we could forget the low profile and go back to our thieving ways. We pulled off a few more heists. Like when we stole from Hondo Massri a greedy tomb raider in Egypt or when we were able to take the fortune of the leader of most organized crime in Cuba, Alfredo Gonzalez. With all the cash and jewels we were getting away with it was safe to say that things were looking up for the Cooper Gang.

Happy birthday dear, Murray! Happy birthday to you!" Bentley and Sly finished singing trying not to crack up. Yes it was my nineteenth birthday and as usual my two friends tried to make it as fun as possible. We sat at a wooden table with a large chocolate cake in the middle.

"You know you didn't have to go to all this trouble to celebrate my birthday." I said holding the head of the donkey piñata we broke open earlier.

"Murray, it's the least we could do for all the nights you stay up driving the van while we sleep." Bentley reached for a knife to cut the cake and joked, "Now let's dig into this heart attack." We all ate a few pieces of cake and joked around with each other.

"Okay Murray you know what time it is." Sly said with a smirk as he pulled out his cell phone. Bentley rolled his eyes and began cleaning up the table.

"Come on Sly, you know he doesn't want to do it." Bentley said throwing a stack of crummy paper plates in the garage.

Sly stood up and bonked my turtle pal on the head before saying, "He's never wanted to do, but it's a tradition." Sly tossed his blue cell phone into my hands still smirking.

I rolled my eyes "tradition" or not I hated it. Once on my fourteenth birthday I worked up the courage to call this girl who I really liked. Not only that but she was the first chick I ever asked now. Obviously she rejected me and Sly got a kick out of it. Not wanting to look like a loser, I laughed it off when it really actually hurt my feelings. So every year on my birthday Sly would have me call a really hot girl from school or who we met on our adventuress only to be shot down by her.

I looked down to see the cell phone read eight forty five. "Actually Sly, I was hoping we could skip it this year. I wanted to go for a walk."

"Murray, don't go we do it every year and since when do you take late night walks?" Sly asked raising an eyebrow.

Bentley grabbed Sly by his ear and yanked him down so they were eye to eye. Bentley mumbled something that sounded like, "Sly, I think it's really starting to hurt his feelings. Just let him go for the walk ok?" He let go and Sly began rubbing his ear.

"Fine, Murray goes take your walk." Sly began walking up the stairs to his room. Bentley finished cleaning the table and began heading up as well.

"Remember we have to leave tomorrow so don't stay out to late, bud." Bentley said opening his door.

I grabbed a trench coat and hat so as a disguise and responded, "Don't sweat it, Bent. I'll be back before midnight." Bentley smiled and waved good bye before entering his room.

My smile quickly faded to a frown as I slipped the trench coat on. Placing the hat on my head, I exited the cabin we were living in. Stepping out into the snow I looked at the other cabins nearby and the small town the laid at the bottom of the hill I was on. After awhile of walking I reached the towns were many stores and homes were. Seeing this small Canadian town reminded me of the place where we got the van. I spotted an old bar and entered it.

Inside were many animals of all kinds who were either drunk or would soon be. In the bar nobody was sitting because they were watching the fight that was underway in the middle of the small building. I looked to see there was a wrestling ring with a rhino and elephant delivering blows to each other.

"Tom, you're late." The goat next to me complained. Remembering that Tom was my fake name I turned to the goat.

"Sorry Earl, my friends kept me busy." I told the goat known as Earl. He just pointed to a door behind the bar counter. I nodded and went through the door. I stepped into what looked like a make shift locker room.

"Tom, you remember how the match is supposed to go down right?" A gorilla that was already in his gear asked me.

"Yeah you're going to dominate most of the match but I'll throw you over the ropes and deliver a thunder flop for the win." I said changing taking of my trench coat and hat. Out of a pocket on the coat, I pulled out a white towel and wrapped it around my neck.

The gorilla gave me thumbs up and pulled his wrestling mask over his head. Yes it was true I was a wrestler. Even though we all had tons of money we kept it in a vault. Bentley didn't want us to waist it so we only used it for emergencies and to fund our heists. Once we got jobs I decided to start wrestling in bars and other places for cash, Sly and Bentley didn't know because I didn't want them to worry.

"Hey Mark do you have that mask I needed?" I asked Mark who was tying the strings on his yellow and blue mask. He reached into the bag and pulled out a bright red mask and gloves.

"Every wrestler needs a mask." He tossed me the red items and said, "You are just lucky that my mom was willing to be up all night making that for you." I slipped the gloves on along with the mask.

I pulled out my goggles and slapped them on over the mask. "Tell her I say thanks." I said with a smirk now that I had my gear on. The elephant and rhino came walking into the locker room both badly beaten.

The rhino pointed to the door and said, "Mark, Earl wants you coming out first." Mark nodded and headed out the door. I listened to the drunks cheer and boo as the gorilla walked out. I readied myself to hear my wrestling name so I could enter.

"Now entering is his competitor, he's big, he's tough, and he's pink! Introducing, the Murray!" I pushed my way out of the door and received cheers from everyone.

*************************************************************************************

"Nice match, Tom." Earl said handing me a wad of cash. "Just one question, why do you make wrestling names the Murray?" I froze realizing I might blow my cover.

I thought for a moment and said, "My grandfather's name was Murray. I did it in honor of him." I took the cash and shoved it into one of my trench coat pockets.

"Alright, but I was wondering do you mind staying around for a few more matches?" Earl asked sounding like he wanted me to stay.

"Sorry Earl, my pals and I are flying out tomorrow." I said taking off my mask and gloves and changing back into the trench coat and hat.

Earl stepped in front of me as I tried to leave saying, "Tom, you're the best guy we have. Can't you stick around for a few more days?" I walked around him and out the door not saying a word.

Once outside the bar I saw most cars were either gone or had alcoholics sleeping in them so they wouldn't get arrested. I laughed at the passed out duck that lay at my feet with a whisky bottle in his hand. I walked around him and began to leave the parking lot.

"The Murray huh? You know son if you were trying to stay in hiding your doing a pretty bad job." A deep gravelly voice said. I froze in fear, because that was the same voice I heard on the day of my mom's death. I turned around slowly to see a hippo, which looked like me just older, leaning against a truck.

"Who are you?" I asked already knowing the answer.

My father rolled his eyes and said, "Murray, I always knew you were my stupidest kid. It's me your father." My father had a wicked smile spread across his face.

"You bastard!" I yelled running towards my father with a fist. He quickly grabbed the fist and flipped me over. I landed on their dirty concrete and looked at my dad who was standing over me.

"Son, where do you think you got your strength from?" He delivered a painful kick that sent me rolling a few spaces away from him.

"Why are you here?" I said trying to get to my feet.

"It's simple. After you killed your mother I fled the scene not wanting to go to prison. I left New York and took the quickest flight to Canada possible, so now I've been living in this town for the past eleven years." He took a breath and continued, "I come here every night to see the fights. So I'm sure you know I was surprised when I saw a large pink hippo wrestling tonight."

I finally got to my feet and ran towards my dad. I threw another fist but he grabbed that one, however I need him in the stomach. After he was bent over I delivered a round house kick to his head. Once my father hit the floor I said, "Why are you here talking to me? You knew perfectly well if I ever saw you again I'd kill you."

"I want to kill you. Murray, since you ran away you was the only one who could possibly find me, and when I saw your strength back then I knew our paths would eventually cross and only one of us would leave alive." With that my dad threw some dirt in my eyes making me back up.

He quickly got to his feet and tackled me. The older hippo began laying in punches left and right. As I felt how painful his punches were I realized that I definitely inherited my strength from him. Luckily I moved my head to the left and his fist collided with the concrete. I took this opportunity to flip him under me and began delivering punches of my own. After a few hits I stood up to see my opponent on the ground in pain.

"You're not my father. A father is someone who is always there to take care of you, a father is someone who loves you no matter what, but you aren't that. You are just a horrible old man who beat my mother until she ran away!" I looked at the pathetic man in front of me who was getting to his feet. "Not only that, but when I was eight you came to take me back, and now you want to kill me!"

My father quickly spun around pulling a knife out of his belt. He swung it at me trying to hit the neck. I quickly ducked and delivered an upper cut. My father stumbled backwards and crashed into his truck.

"Get out of here before I kill you." I simply said watching him barely able to stand. He quickly reached into the back of his truck and pulled out a pistol. He wobbled to his feet and aimed it at me.

"So how did you plan on killing me exactly?" Father asked with an evil smile. He loaded the gun taking slow and threatening steps towards me. He was a few feet away from me and was ready to fire and blow my head off. Next to me I saw a trash can lid and then an idea popped into my head.

Dad pulled the trigger and I kicked the lid up over my face, just in time for the bullet to deflect. He dodged the bullet only to be met with a wicked punch. My dad hit the floor and opened his black eye to see me standing over him, with the pistol now starring at him.

We stood there in silence for the longest time. It was simple all I had to do was pull the trigger and this wicked man would be dead. Not only me, but my siblings and mother, god rest her soul, would finally be rid of him. He had beaten my mother, tried to kidnap me, and now tried to kill me, but I couldn't do it. I wasn't and never will be a savage. On the outside I seem like a strong unstoppable force, but on the inside I'm still that scared chubby kid I was years ago. Despite the entire things he did to me I couldn't bring myself to kill him.

"You're not worth it." I snapped the pistol and tossed the pieces away. I began walking away not giving the evil man behind me a second thought.

"Where are you going you weakling?" He said spiting a tooth out. I kept walking but he wasn't done, "Look at you, you're just running away like you did when ya killed your mom. Murray, you my son are a coward. You expect that if you run away from your problems that means they never happened." He got to his feet and approached me.

I spun around and grabbed him by the neck. Lifting him a few feet of the ground I said, "I have done things I'm not proud of and I'm willing to accept that. I killed my mom and I'm willing to accept that, but I don't accept you. Now I'm going to give you one minute to get the hell as far away from me as possible." I dropped my enemy and he began gasping for air.

"This isn't the last you've seen of me, coward." My father took off with his tail between his legs, not even bothering to take his truck.

After my father was out of sight I broke down in tears. Sitting down on a bench I continued my tears of sadness and grief. Why didn't I do it? I could have killed him right then and there, but I didn't. I was beginning the things people have said about me were true. That I was a stupid, fat, and pathetic. However I knew my dad was right most of all.

I was indeed a coward.

A/N: OMG Murray's Dad, or the jerk that likes to screw up our fave hippo's life, has returned. I wanted to bring his dad back for drama and shock purposes only, so don't expect too many more appearances by him. Also, the chapter where the girl is introduced is so close you can taste it, so remember I'm still accepting suggestions. Anyway I don't really have anything to plug, but I do have good news. The camp I'm going to has internet so I'll possibly be able to still update the story. Ok guys my flight for NY leaves Saturday morning so a new chap might come out then or Sunday. Have a nice day and **BYE!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I don't own Sly Cooper or any of its characters. I mean if I did do you really think I'd be on this site writing fan fiction?

**CHAPTER 12**

Over the next two year the guys and I continued our crime spree. Wanting to not be followed by cops everywhere, Bentley decided we should pull of smaller heists. For example, we took out many small time gangs in Paris and London. It was pretty weird because, even though we are thieves, we were actually helping clean up crime around the world.

So quicker than expected the three of us were all twenty. We were all extremely exited seeing how far we had come since we became thieves three years ago. After Bentley's birthday Sly proposed an idea. Since we had spent the last few years doing nothing but thieving he thought we should take a break. At first Bentley was opposed to the idea saying that a vacation would not only throw us of our game, but we would also not be on our guard. Meaning the cops could arrest us at anytime without us seeing it coming. After Bentley told me this I figured it was a bad idea, and then Sly showed us the tickets to Hawaii. We immediately packed our bags and headed out on vacation. One month after Bent's party our flight landed Honolulu.

Bentley, thank god, was willing to dip into our thief money so we could have a fun time. So we were able to afford the nicest hotel, many fun activities, and we could buy anything. It was so fun we even stayed one whole month instead of three days like Bentley planned. Anyway, it had been one month and Sly and I were lying on beach trying to tan.

"Hey Murray, you want a drink?" Sly asked taking a sip from his martini.

I adjusted my sunglasses and said, "No thanks Sly, I'm not thirsty." Sly and I both were sitting in beach chairs starring at the ocean and sun.

"Hey what did Bentley say he was doing?" Sly said getting out of his seat.

"I don't know. All he told me was he had to stay in the room and take care of something." I answered still confused at Bentley's statement.

Sly rolled his eyes and joke, "He's just scared he'll get sunburned or something." Sly and I laughed and then the raccoon said, "I'm going to take a swim. Call me if Bent shows up." I nodded and Sly took off towards the water, but just then Bentley came running towards us.

"Sly, wait I have to talk to you!" Bentley called running as fast as his stubby green legs could go. Sly stopped and turned to see Bentley.

Sly walked back and asked, "What is it?" We looked to see that Bentley looked very shocked and scared.

"Guys, let's go to the room. It's important." With that Bentley began running back to the hotel. Sly and I exchanged confused looks and followed our turtle friend.

*************************************************************************************

"Bentley, this better be important I was trying to get a tan." I said sitting down on my bed.

Bentley ran over to his desk and began rummaging through his papers. "Trust me this is worth your time." Bentley said throwing some useless papers over his shoulder.

"Seriously Bentley, what is so important you had to…" Sly was cut off by Bentley who threw some papers in his face.

"It's Clockwerk, he's not dead." Bentley said sounding more serious than ever.

"What do you mean?" Sly asked sounding angry or scared.

Bentley pointed to the papers and said, "I heard rumors about a museum in Egypt. At first I figured they were rumors, but I found this Egyptian article online. Don't worry I've already translated it." Sly looked like he wanted to ask more, but he began reading.

"In one month the Cairo Museum of History will be opening their new exhibit. This entire new section will be about advanced machinery of the twentieth century." Sly, realizing where this was going took a deep breath and continued, "The exhibit will have the newest mining equipment, some great weapons used by the U.S. Army, and the most interesting part, the Clockwerk parts. It's true after two long years Interpol graciously donated the parts to be held on display. Most of the entire museum would like to thank the Contessa for her generosity." Sly finished and threw the paper in the trash.

"Sly, you ok?" I asked already knowing the answer.

The raccoon continued pacing back in forth until he said, "Do you think I'm ok, Murray? The evil bird who wiped out my entire family and then tried to steal what was rightfully mine is still alive, and you're wondering if I'm ok?!" I shut my mouth and Sly collapsed onto his bed.

"Sly, don't worry I have an idea, but it's pretty risky." Bentley said sounding a little nervous.

Sly popped up from his bed and said, "What is it? Bentley, if there is any chance we can get rid of Clockwerk then we need to take it." The nervous turtle in front of us took a breath and adjusted his thick glasses.

"I think if we steal the parts before the exhibit is open I can disable and destroy them." Bentley said nonchalantly.

"That's perfect. Will fly to Cairo, I'll steal the parts, and you'll handle the rest." Sly said already wanting to pack his stuff.

Bentley stopped Sly from packing and said, "No Sly, I've already looked at the security and layout of the museum via thief-net. You can't do it by yourself." Sly stopped and looked at Bentley oddly.

"What do you mean? Are we calling in some outside help?" Sly asked still a little confused.

"No Murray and I are getting out in the field with you. There are many computers only I can hack and some obstacles that only Murray can handle." Bentley said very nervous.

Sly smiled and said, "Why is that a problem? I've wanted you guys to get out there with me forever. We'll be a real gang of thieves." Bentley just laughed nervously and sat down.

"Come on Bent, it won't be that bad. I mean with my muscles and your bombs we'll be fine." I said hiding my excitement. Even when we were going after Sly's book I wanted to get out in the field and crack some skulls. Bentley however thought it was too dangerous for us.

Bentley thought for a moment and said, "Well, I have perfected my bombs and been working on a concoction that could be used as a sleep dart. You know what, as long as I don't get hurt, I'm in." I couldn't help it and began jumping up and down.

That was the beginning of the Cooper Gang's second big adventure.

*************************************************************************************

I looked out the van window to see the Eifel Tower in the distance. Once again the three of us returned to our roots in Paris, but this time it was serious. We broke into the museum only for Sly to find the Clockwerk Parts were stolen. Thanks to Constable Neyla, Sly found out the parts were taken by the newly formed "Klaww Gang." After we discovered they were much smarter and advanced then the Fiendish Five Bentley and I would continued to help.

Anyway, our first lead on the Klaww Gang was when we heard about Dimitri Lousteau, a French painter gone nuts. Apparently he was some painter with allot promise, until his art became a little outrageous. After his style called "Kinetic Aesthetic" was rejected he turned to a life of crime. Recently he had come into ownership of the Clockwerk tail feathers and was using them as his printing press for counterfeit money. So using Sly's cane, my fists, and Bentley's newly made dart gun, we planned on taking the feathers.

Once at our safe house Bentley began planning our jobs after Sly did recon. Bentley decided to have Sly follow and bug the iguana's office. Also with Neyla's help we were able to retrieve a key, however key or not I didn't trust this chick. Once we got the key Bentley decided to hit them where they live, by taking out Dimitri's disco ball with his bombs. Luckily I got my fair share of missions. I got to take out a water pump, with some rats help, and destroy the security nodes positioned around the area. Little did I know that the security nodes would be one of my most important jobs ever?

"Bentley, the printing press room's security is destroyed." Sly said as he entered the safe house. He took out the six keys he used and threw them onto the table. Bentley examined the keys, and seeing he had no more use for them, he tossed them in the trash.

"Murray, you're turn. Head out to the water tower and I'll explain from there." Bentley said looking over his plans. I nodded and left without a word. Using my brute strength I just tore through the guards until I reached the water tower.

"Okay I'm at the tower what do I do?" I asked into my binocucom.

Bentley flashed on the screen and explained, "Well you see that pink security node?" I looked to see that the same node Bentley explained was hanging of the wall of a café. I nodded and Bentley continued, "Well we can't pull off the operation without taking these out first. Using nearby items you can destroy the nodes with your throw move."

"I'm on it, Bent. I'll take out these nodes quicker than Sly took out Miz. Ruby." I joked making my friend chuckle.

"Alright, but remember there are three. So maker sure to destroy all of them." I answered Bentley with thumbs up. My turtle pal nodded and turned off his binocucom.

I began destroying the nodes very quickly. The only challenge was the guards that attacked me during the destruction, but I disposed of them as well. Anyway, the mission went rather smoothly until I reached the final node.

"There you are." I joked seeing the node that hung near the truck we would use later. I grabbed a crate that was close and tossed it at the box. Right on time the thugs began pouring out of alleyways to beat me. I grabbed a rat and threw him into the node before I began taking out the rest. I was fighting so many frogs and rats I didn't notice the large boar with a gun coming on his patrol.

"Die hippo!" The boar yelled once he saw the commotion. The gun was fired and I was nailed directly in the right arm. The bullet dug very deep and I fell to my knees. The rats and frogs began beating my whole body with their clubs. After many hits I gave up and let the boar point his gun at my head.

"This is what scum like you get for messing with Dimitri." He was ready to pull the trigger, but he didn't. I didn't have my eyes open and could only hear what sounded like a fight. First was the sound of a motorcycle followed by ouches and groans form the rats and frogs. There was the sound of splashing from the water near the bank and also the sound of a gun being fired. After a long silence I slowly opened my eyes to see all the guard's were laid out and there was a bullet whole in the ground. The boar who had tried to kill me was also knocked out cold.

I heard what sounded like rummaging. Turning my head I saw a figure looking through one of the rats wallets. This mysterious person was obviously female considering her figure. I saw her pull a few dollars out of the wallet and the shoved them in her pocket. She continued looting threw their pockets until she had everything. Eventually she approached me and saw I don't wear pants and went on her way.

I tried to stay silent out of fear this was an assassin but I let out an, "Ouch, damn bullet." I froze in shock and tried to act dead. This woman was able to take out and entire group of guards, one packing heat, so it wouldn't take her long to chop up a fat hippo like me.

"Witch one of you is still awake?" She asked menacingly. It seemed for a moment my play dead act was working, but the Bentley called.

"Murray, did you take out all the nodes yet?" When I heard Bentley's nasally voice I hurried to turn it off. Once turned off I returned to my act but she had seen the whole thing.

"You know hippo's have a rep for being stupid? At first I dint believe it, but you proved me wrong pinky." I slowly got to my knees knowing I had no choice.

"Miss, please don't hurt me. I'm just doing a job for my buddies." The only reason I didn't try to attack was my bullet wound and bruises.

With her back still turned she said, "Hippo, hand over the money and you'll be fine." I looked to see the only item I had was the binocucom held in my belt.

"I don't have any money." I said slowly getting to my feet.

"Don't lien hand it over."

"I told you already. I have no money"

"Say it one more time, Hippo."

"I said, I don't have any," I was cut off by the girl who spun around and punched me right where I had been shot. "God damn it!" I collapsed on the ground in pain. Once I was punch my arm began bleeding furiously with the bullet still lodged in there. The girl saw my pain and after seeing the bloody army she quickly dropped down to eye level.

"I am so sorry. I didn't know you got shot." The female said sounding nice for at least once. Now that she was in the moonlight I got a good look at her. She was a crocodile, but not just any crocodile she was the most feminent one ever. She had bright yellow eyes that shined brighter than the moon. Also she had long black hair that stretches halfway down her back, with one purple streak. She was dressed in hip hugging jeans and a purple tank top. I looked at her body to see she was well developed, and not only in the strength category. I was in sheer shock that someone as beautiful as her had taken out all these thugs.

"Are you ok?" She asked noticing all I did was stare into her yellow eyes.

I snapped out of my trance and said, "Oh I'm fine, so I'll just be on my way." II tried getting to my feet but I collapsed from the pain still shooting in my arm.

"Dude, you aren't going anywhere with a bullet sticking out of your arm. Come on lets go to a hospital." The female crocodile tried helping me to my feet, but I pushed her away.

"Sorry, but I can't go to a hospital." I said knowing I would be arrested as soon as possible.

She looked at me oddly but said, "Well some people are afraid of hospitals. Oh well my granddad is a doctor maybe he can help you." I was about to say know but then I thought. The bullet was hurting really badly and if Bentley found out he'd never let me go out in the field again. Also, I was losing a lot of blood and fast.

"Fine, but please make it quick." I said applying pressure to the wound. She helped me onto her motorcycle which she drove in on. I lay across it like a deer on a hunter's hood. The crocodile leapt on and said, "Hold on it's a pretty bumpy ride." I rolled my eyes only for the bike to speed up and go zooming into the distance.

*************************************************************************************

I looked around the room I was in. It was white with many pink designs on the walls. The bed looked like it belonged to a queen and so did the paintings on the wall. I was lying on a pink couch with the wound wrapped up.

"Hey pinky you're up." Said the same crocodile but know dressed in a white gown said entering the room.

"Where am I?" I asked a little confused. All I remembered was being put on the bike.

She looked around the room and said, "This is my room in my mansion, well it's my grandpa and grandma's, but they raised me so I guess it's mine."

"Ok what's going on?" I asked another question.

"Well you lost allot of blood on the way here so you passed out. Luckily my grandpa donated you some and took care of the bullet. You are just lucky he let you sleep in my room." She laughed but I was still confused.

"Wait, how long was I out?" I asked getting off the couch.

She looked over at a clock and said, "About an hour. Why do you ask?"

Remembering Sly and Bentley I quickly made a run for the door. "Damn it, I have to go. Thanks for helping me with my arm and stuff, but my friends are going to freak out." The crocodile blocked my exit.

"Slow down, man. You just think you can walk in here, have my grandpa fix you up, and just leave? Pay up." She said extending her open hand.

"Are you serious? You do realize I could've died." I said shocked at the selfish girl in front of me.

She rolled her yellow eyes and said, "That's why I'm going to give you a discount." I shoved her away from the door but was stopped. The female turned me around and kicked me in the gut. Before I could do anything else she flipped me over using my good arm. The strong crocodile stood over me with a smug grin.

"Who are you?" I asked still shocked at what just happened.

Extending a hand to help me up she answered, "I'm Morrigan DuBois, and you?" Morrigan helped me up and I grabbed my hurt arm.

"I'm Murray Hippo." Once she heard my name her eyes widened.

"Wait a second I heard your name on the news. Aren't you in the Cooper Gang?"I quickly made a run for the window and tried to leap out. "Where are you going?"

"Isn't it obvious? I have to go before you call the cops."

"Well, why would a thief rat out another?" I looked at Morrigan oddly.

"So you're a thief?" She responded with a nod. "So then what's with the dress, princess?" I joked making her blush.

"Shut up! I'll have you know my granddad makes me wear these." I gave her a weird look and she responded, "It's a long story."

"I have time, wait no I don't! I have to go." I quickly grabbed my towel and ran over to the window.

"Murray, do you really have to go?" Morrigan asked grabbing my arm.

"What, do you want me to stay?" I asked oddly. Morrigan blushed and looked away.

"No I don't, I barely know you. Just go." I responded to Morrigan with a nod and pulled myself onto the window sill.

"Hey Morrigan, tell your grandpa I say thanks. You do know if it weren't for you I'd be dead right?" I finally said looking over my shoulder.

"Yeah I know." Morrigan answered not looking at me. Not wanting to continue I leapt out the window and landed on the ground below safely.

I took a look at her mansion. She was one of the strangest girls ever, she was tough, pretty, rich, and a thief? All of it didn't make any since. Morrigan was not like any other girl in the world, so you can imagine what I was thinking at the time.

"_Oh God I hope I see her again." _

A/N: Alright the girl has finally been introduced! Now if some comments about her sounded perverted I'm sorry I was just trying to explain what she looked like. Now two things before I go.

I'd like to thank the author who created Morrigan. You know who you are.

Now here is some bad news. My camp only allows for internet to be used at certain moments so Murray's Past might be going on a bit of a hiatus. Don't worry when I return I plan to come back to this story.

YAY! Sorry I just saw the greatest musical ever, **Rock of Ages!!!! **Anyway, thanks you all and please have a nice last few weeks of summer. **BYE!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 13**

"Guys check it out!" Sly yelled with a huge smile. I looked out the rearview mirror to see in the distance that the police were finally showing up.

The three of us had just ripped off Dimitri Lousteau in one of our best heists ever. Well besides the fact Sly almost got killed by the crazy iguana I think we did pretty well. Anyway, the gang and I pulled of a few more jobs before Bentley set up what he called "Operation Thunder Beak." In this operation I basically got to tear down a giant neon bird, which was awesome, and then Sly broke in so he could snatch the tail feathers. Once we got the goods we peeled out of there right before Carmelita and Neyla arrived. Luckily Miss. Fox was so upset that we got away she took her anger out on Dimitri.

After the heist we decided to take a break from the Clockwerk Parts and spend some time in Monaco. Bentley got us a ton of cash by counting cards, but that wasn't why it was so much fun. I believe it was our last day in France and we were heading out to India tomorrow. I was already packed and just watched while my brothers packed as well.

"Bent, what's the name of this guy in India?"I asked lying down on the hotel room couch.

Bentley pushed his glasses up and said, "Rajan, better known as Lord of the Hills. He's some big time spice lord who is currently in possession of the Clockwerk wings."

"Not for long." Sly corrected closing one of his suitcases. Bentley rolled his eyes and began packing the projector. I tossed the now empty water bottle in my hand into the trash can and got up.

"I'm going for a walk." I said stretching. Sly looked at me oddly.

"Why?" Sly said raising an eyebrow.

"No reason." I said confused. I wasn't really confused because I knew he was still suspicious about that time I mysteriously went for a walk in Canada. However unlike that time I really wanted to go for a walk.

Bentley finally shoved the projector in his suit case. "Let him go, Sly." My turtle pal said to Sly. "Just remember be back soon, were going to need as much rest as possible.

I nodded and left the hotel room. It didn't take long to get outside considering we were on the bottom floor. Once out in the open I realized it was colder than usual but not much so I kept walking. I looked around to see people walking, some shops closing, and the sun setting in the distance. I soon stumbled across a bar were something caught my eye.

"Fight Night, come join us to watch the future of pro wrestling show of their talents." I read off a poster aloud. It had an address and sure enough it was for the bar right in front of me. Out the corner of my eye I saw more posters were nailed and pasted to phone poles and other buildings. Realizing how long it had been since I saw a good fight I entered. Inside I saw a ring in the center of the room was already set up while workers were unfolding chairs.

"Hippo, are you here to watch the fight?" The crow who was cleaning the bar asked.

I nodded not taking my eyes off of the wrestling ring.

"Well, it starts in about half an hour. You want a drink?" The bartender asked after checking his watch.

"No thanks, I don't drink." I answered. The crow let out a laugh and continued cleaning. Rolling my eyes I took a seat on one of the newly set up chairs and waited.

Soon people began arriving and seats filled up quickly. Lucky for me I got a front row seat. Eventually the bar was full of people some sitting some standing and some even lounging by the bar. The referee entered and began "Fight Night."

It was actually good. These wrestlers were very talented. Some were big power houses, some were tiny high flyers, but either way it was amazing. However the whole time I couldn't help but think, _"I could beat all these guys with one hand behind my back." _I looked up to see the referee began speaking after the participants of the last match exited.

"Ladies and Gentlemen it's time for our main event!" The crowd and I erupted in applause and cheers of excitement. "Now, the winner of the match will go up against our champion next week for the title!" They cheered again before the referee continued, "Introducing from right here in Monaco, The Jackhammer!"

Heavy metal began playing as a large bull dressed in torn jeans and a muscle shirt entered. There were a few cheers but mainly boos. He obviously was a bad guy considering how many times he flicked off or spat on the crowd.

Once in the ring the referee went back to announcing, "Now introducing from parts unknown, he has been undefeated for the past three months, The Monster!"

Crazy music began playing while a mysterious figure entered. He was dressed in a gray sweat shirt that was torn up to reveal several layers of clothing underneath. Also he wore baggy jeans and a hockey mask. I looked to see that the mask covered his whole face while the sweat shirts hood covered the hair.

The bell rang and the bull charged at the figure whose species was unknown. The figure leapt out of the way and delivered a swift kick to his legs knocking The Jackhammer on his ass. The man in the mask pulled himself onto the top rope and did a back flip, landing right on the bull. After about the tenth punch to the face the bull received I realized The Monster was dominating. After a few minutes he pulled the bull to his feet and set him up against the turnbuckle. He kicked him in the gut five times before he backed up. The Monster began running but the bull pulled he away and the bull moved away last second. After slamming into the turnbuckle the Monster received a slap and then had his mask torn off and hood pulled down. I didn't get a good look at him because the bull delivered a huge punch that sent the figure to the floor.

I got out of my seat and got a good look at him and saw it was a her, but not just any her. "Oh my god Morrigan!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. It was indeed Morrigan but she didn't hear me because of the crowd's yells of shock. The second I saw her for some reason I became less entertained and more afraid, but why? I mean at the time I only knew her as that tough crocodile chick that saved me there was nothing else there, right?

The Jackhammer stopped realizing it was a woman only to be kicked in the crotch. Morrigan leapt up and kicked the bull in the gut followed by a pile driver. Once this was done Morrigan pulled him into a pin and the ref confusedly counted three. Instead of receiving cheers Morrigan just confused questions. She grabbed the mask and ran off before anyone could say another word. Once she was gone I quickly got out of my seat and ran outside. I didn't know why, but I had to help somehow.

"Who the hell are you!?" I heard what sounded like an angry man yell.

Right now I was standing by a door on the side of the bar with a sign that read "Staff only."

"Listen Mr. Martin, I'm really sorry. I needed money and…" Morrigan was cut off by the angry man.

"I don't care! Listen do you know how much trouble I could get in if the police find out I've been letting fight men?!" There was a long silence before he finished, "You know what, just get out your fired!" The door swung open and Morrigan came stumbling like she was shoved. The door slammed shut and Morrigan turned around to face the closed door and I.

"Well, screw you ya old dirt bag!" Completely ignoring me Morrigan began walking away.

I quickly yelled, "Wait Morrigan!" She spun around and noticed me for the first time. After a shocked look she covered her left eye, but I had already seen that it was black. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, what are you doing here?" She quickly replied not looking me in the eyes.

"That doesn't matter and I know you're not fine." I said approaching her carefully.

She turned away and said, "How do you know that?"

"Morrigan, you have a black eye. You need ice." I said now right in front of her. She slowly turned to face me and removed her hand. I took a look to see how big the shiner was and then said, "Come with me."

She reluctantly answered, "Fine, but make this quick." I chuckled and then nodded. The two of us started walking away. Morrigan was obviously very embarrassed and uncomfortable about the whole situation. I wasn't surprised she's probably one of the most self reliant people I've ever met.

It was a very long walk considering we made it to the van in the hotel parking lot in less than fifteen minutes. I opened vans back doors and stepped inside.

"Well don't stand out there like a scared puppy, come on." I joked taking seat on the floor. Morrigan took a look from side to side before stepping in and closing the doors. She sat down across form me as I pulled out the van's first aid kit.

"So this is the famed Cooper Gang van?" Morrigan joked looking around the van.

I rummaged through the box and asked, "Famous?"

"'Well not exactly, but people talk about it on Thief-Net." Morrigan said trying not to think about her black eye.

I pulled out an ice pack and said, "Oh yeah the site Bentley's addicted to." After felling that the ice pack was warm and melted I asked, "You want me to cool this down?" Morrigan reluctantly nodded. I walked over to the cooler in the corner that the guys and I kept sodas and other drinks in. After putting it inside I sat back down.

"So Murray what you been…" I cut Morrigan of with a question.

"Why?" I asked looking serious.

"What do you mean?" She replied looking at me oddly.

I rolled my eyes, "Don't act like you don't know. Morrigan, do you realize what could've happened? You're lucky a black eye is all you got."

Morrigan looked at me oddly and soon smiled. "I'm sorry but I could've sworn you sounded worried." My eyes widened and I turned pinker thank my own skin.

"What are you talking about?"

"Know your acting like you don't know. Also, are you blushing?!"

I quickly looked away and said, "Please answer."

"Alright if you must know, Pinky." Morrigan rolled her eyes and continued, "You see I'm not from Pairs I'm from Brooklyn."

"Really I couldn't tell?" I said sarcastically.

"Very funny, anyway my parents were part of one of New York's most famous street gangs, but after their leader got taken out the gang fell apart. By that I mean they all slowly got arrested one by one until every member of the gang including my folks was in the clink." I nodded wanting her to continue the story. "I was six when they were arrested and the cops sent me to live with my grandparents in Paris. Now, if you couldn't tell from the last time you saw me my grandpa is a little less exiting than my parents. Ever since I started living with them my grandparents have been trying to teach me to be a proper lady."

"So let me guess. You don't want your family name to end." I said sounding like I've heard it before.

She nodded and said, "Well it's hard I spent six years living with my parents who obviously hoped for me to be a criminal like them. I wasn't going to let the DuBois name fade away into history."

"You sound just like Sly when we met him." I said with a smirk.

"Yeah well actually I haven't been able to do anything a real thief would. I don't have the heart to break it to my grandpa or run away, so I just snuck out and stole cash from any of Dimitri's thugs, but your gang took care of that." Morrigan sounding truly sad that she didn't have the courage to tell her grandparents.

After a moment of silence I asked, "So what are you doing out here?"

"Three months ago I found this bar online. I wanted to fight and get paid for it so why not?" Morrigan said messing with purple streak in her hair.

"Well are your grandparents letting you come to Monaco?" I asked a little confused.

She smiled and answered, "Yes, but only cause they think I'm going on church retreats." The two of us broke out into laughter after a few seconds of silence. "Now what about you?"

"What?"

"Murray, I just gave you my life story. It's your turn."

I hesitated and said, "My life's not exiting. You wouldn't want to hear it." Morrigan looking curious sat up straight.

"Come on, Murray." She asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Please stop doing that face."

"Only if you tell me."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Ok here it is," I took a moment to think if I should tell her, "Well when I was little my folks died in a car wreck." In my head I was screaming. I was lying right to her face. Now, I know I've been telling this lie forever, but with her it was different. I wanted to tell her the truth, but I couldn't. "Thinking I had relatives in Paris I snuck on ship from New York to Paris. Once there the cops dropped me off at an orphanage were I met Bentley and Sly."

"Keep going." Morrigan said noticing I had stopped talking.

"When we were sixteen the three of us ran away, because the man that killed Sly's folks said he was coming and would harm anyone Sly was near. We weren't just going to let him go so we went with him." I paused before continuing, "When we were seventeen the Cooper Gang was officially formed." I smiled trying to cover up the lie from earlier.

"And at eighteen that's when you guys got the pages to the Thievius Raccoonus." Once she said this I nodded. "Yeah I remember hearing about that all over the news. Anyway, what's the Cooper Gang up to these days?"

"Were trying to collect all the Clockwerk Parts so Bentley can dismantle them. We just stole the tail feathers from Dimitri and tomorrow we head to India for the wings."

"That is so cool! Man you guys are lucky." Morrigan said exited.

"Yeah, I know." I said sounding upset. I couldn't help but think of my mom. When Morrigan noticed I was upset we were silent. After a few minutes I pulled the icepack out of the cooler and said, "Its cold." I handed the icepack to Morrigan and she placed it on her eye. "You want a ride?" I asked.

"No thanks you've done enough already." Morrigan said. I looked into her eyes to see her staring at the pink cell phone in the driver's seat. "Is that your phone?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" I said but I received and answer very quickly. Morrigan leapt up front and snatched the phone. I saw her typing in something and I said, "What are you doing? Give me my phone back." After a few second she tossed me my cell.

"Check your contacts." She said looking at me with a smirk. I opened my phone and went to the contacts. I looked around and sure enough under M was Morrigan.

"Your phone number?"

"Yeah, what else?"

I smiled and put my phone away. After that I looked down at my watch to see it was ten until midnight. "I better get going." I reluctantly said. Morrigan nodded and hoped out the vans back doors.

"I guess that's my cue to leave." Morrigan began walking away but she stopped and said, "Oh and Murray, thanks for everything."

"Hey you saved my life. Giving you an icepack was the least I could do." Smiling I exited the van as well. We store at each other for a few seconds before she gave me a hug witch I returned. After a few seconds I realized she wasn't letting go. "Um Morrigan, do you mind letting go?" Morrigan quickly turned away and I swore I saw her blush.

"Oh sorry, we'll see you around." With that Morrigan began running away not taking another look

I just store at her and said, "I sure hope so."

A/N: Oh my god, oh my god you guys, I'm back! I had a great three weeks at my camp in New York, but I am so glad to be back writing about my fave videogame hippo. Now here are two things.

One the reason I didn't update at camp was because it is all the way in the Catskills. This means no Internet except for the counselors.

Second sorry if it takes me awhile to review. You guys are such quick updaters it's going to take me awhile to R&R all of your fics, but don't worry I'll get to it.

Alright that's it now before I go here are the plugs. Now **pasta16 **has just finished **Life and Times of Benjamin Theodore Key **witch rocks but please check out **Its All Starts with a Beginning **which is also by her. Secondly if you're a fan of laughing your ass of like I go read **National Crazy Thief Week **by **slylady345**. Well that's it so for the first time in three weeks, **BYE!!!**

P.S. If anyone was wondering the show I was in at camp was **FOOTLOOSE**.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: If you guys really think I own Sly you're too stupid to read this story.

**CHAPTER 14**

"Victory belongs to The Murray!" I yelled flexing my muscles. Below me laid Rajan, passed out and covered in water.

It had been almost a month since we had stolen the tail feathers from Dimitri, and now we were about claim another Clockwerk part. After that night in Monaco the three of us got on a flight to India so we could snatch the Clockwerk wings. Luckily the whole operation went off without a hitch, except for the fact Rajan escaped, but that wasn't the last we had seen of the insane tiger. Once the wings were in our possession Rajan made a run for it. However after a week of research Bentley found out Rajan was hiding in an ancient temple that he was currently using as the center to his spice operation. Not only was the tiger more powerful than ever, but he now had the Clockwerk Heart. Once Bentley told us he was using it to speed up spice production tenfold we knew we had to get it back a.s.a.p.

After two nights of work we were able for Operation Wet Tiger to begin. Now everything was going smoothly until Rajan took out Sly with a bolt of lightning. I, wanting to help, leapt in to save Sly without even thinking. That's when I ran into Rajan and let's just say he said some stuff he paid for. Once "The Lord of the Hills" was out of commission I quickly grabbed the half of the heart that was still in his possession. Well it seemed that things were starting to look better, and then Neyla showed up.

"Happy day!" Said a very feminine British accent. I turned around to see none other than Neyla starring down at me and my unconscious friend.

"Whuh? Neyla? Throw down a ladder Sly's hurt real badly!" Thinking she didn't hear me I continued, "Can you hear me? I said Sly's hurt!" After a few minutes of awkward silence Carmelita and a large female spider walked up beside Neyla.

"There they are Contessa, just as I promised. The Cooper Gang and Rajan all incapacitated." Neyla told the spider sounding very pleased with her. When I heard these words my heart sank. I never trusted Neyla, but I was still shocked she betrayed us. At the moment I wanted to yell at the top of my lungs, but I couldn't. So much was going through my head. Was Sly going to be alright, what was going to happen to us, where was Bentley, and most of all was the van okay? I just watched in terror as Carmelita, Neyla, and the Contessa talked amongst them.

"Hands up, Hippo!" Demanded a gruff voice. I turned around to see I was face to face with a cross bow wielding vulture. Out of the corner of my eye I saw that Sly had just woken up, but also had a cross bow in his face. "Come with me." The vulture said motioning with his bow. I really wanted to sock the bird in his face and make a run for it, but considering all the vultures stationed around the area I knew there was no chance. After a moment of hesitation I began walking.

"What are doing here?" Sly asked Carmelita. At the moment we were sitting in the back of a large armored car. After being handcuffed the Contessa had us thrown in the vehicle and taken to an unknown location.

"Don't act like you don't know Cooper. It's because she's been conspiring with you." The vulture guarding us answered. Sly gave her a confused but the ashamed officer just store at the floor. After this Sly, Carmelita, and I fell silent and just store in different directions. I tried to hide the annoying feeling I had in my left foot, which was because the heart was tucked in my boot. As I store out the glass window I became sleepy and was eventually rocked to sleep by the shaky car.

(A/N: I'm going to number the days Murray spends in the prison so we don't lose track.)

**DAY 1 10:00 P.M. **

"Keep moving, hippo!" Yelled a guard as he shoved me out of the van. I had just woken up from a very long nap and was still very tired. I opened my eyes to see I was in the courtyard of what looked like a prison. Next to me was Sly also confused and handcuffed. I looked around to find Carmelita, but she was nowhere to be found. Where was she?

"Good evening, criminals." The Contessa greeted. I snapped out of my thoughts to see the large spider standing in front of us. "Now, Interpol has me do this orientation every time we receive new criminals so let's make this quick. Welcome to Prague, gentleman. As you know you are here because you have committed several crimes and must be rehabilitated." I continued to look around the large fortress not really paying attention to the Contessa. "Now here are the rules. First my methods may seem harsh or odd but do not complain it will be worth it. Second you will call me and know me as the Contessa and nothing more. And lastly if you even think of trying to escape I will personally watch as my guard slowly beat you to a bloody pulp. Now have I made myself clear?" There was silence. "Excuse me?"

"Yes Contessa." Sly and I said simultaneously.

She nodded and said, "Wonderful now its curfew so you tow must get off to bed." The guards shoved us forward and we continued walking. We were about to enter the cell block when Contessa lastly said, "Oh and boys. Take one good look at the sky, because this is the last you'll ever see of it." Before we could say anything the guards shoved us through the doors and led us to our cells.

**DAY 2 1:05 P.M.**

"What are we going to do, Sly?" I whispered to my friend.

"I don't know, Murray. However, I do know that this prison serves' the worst food ever." Sly rubbing his stomach. It was true we had only eaten two meals at the prison yet breakfast and the just finished lunch, but we already hated the food. It was basically spice covered in more spice. How that's possible I'll never know. Anyway we had just finished lunch and I was worried.

"Yeah but seriously, Sly. How do we get out of here?" I asked now feeling the effects of lunch.

"Well it's hard, but not impossible. All we need is information and a good plan."

"But that's what we have Bentley for!" I exclaimed still staying silent.

"I know. We are so screwed." Sly said sounding defeated. We continued walking to our cells not making a sound, until the guards showed up. Out of nowhere one guard ran up and knocked Sly over the head with his cross bow. Sly fell to the floor and another vulture held me back before I did anything. The vulture who hit Sly pulled him to his feet and stuck the weapon to his back.

"Come on, Cooper!" He yelled and Sly started walking.

"Where are you taking him?" I asked but received no answer. "Where are you taking him? Where are you taking him!?"I began yelling until the guard and Sly were no longer in sight. The guard who was holding me whacked me over the head with the cross bow and continued walking. "Where is Sly going?" I asked rubbing the back of my head.

"The hole, it was Contessa's orders." The vulture said with a smirk. "Now get to your cell!" With that the vulture left me alone standing there.

"The hole?" I asked myself curiously.

"Trust me a man, you don't wanna go there." Said a tattoo ridden prisoner who was sitting in his cell. I nodded and continued walking. I couldn't believe it. Not only was I know missing two friends, but I also had to fend for myself. I wasn't smart like Bentley or Clever like Sly I was just Murray. Man Sly was right, we are screwed.

**DAY 9 7:15 P.M. **

It had been one week since Sly was dragged to the hole and I hadn't seen or heard from him since. I would hear the guards making bets on how many days it would be before he cracked, but that was it. Anyway, I had just gotten back from my first session of "therapy." It was like shock therapy, except she wasn't shocking me for any particular reason except for my torture and her enjoyment. It was really painful and the food was starting to get to me, but I wasn't going to crack like the Contessa thought.

"Ouch!" I said lying down on my cell bed for the first time since the shock therapy. I lay down but soon I felt my mattress vibrating. I reached under the bed and pulled out my cell phone that I had snuck in. I had a text message from Bentley.

_Murray I hope you get this text. If you do reply as soon as possible. _

I quickly began typing in a reply.

_Bentley thanks God! It's so crazy Sly got thrown in the hole and I just got back from therapy that's more like torture. Please help!_

After two minutes my phone vibrated again.

_Murray its okay. Where are you? _

_Some heavily guarded prison in Prague. It's owned by some crazy chick known as the Contessa._

_I've looked it up I think I know where you are. Don't worry I'll be in Prague the first chance I get._

I was about to reply when I received a new message, from Morrigan.

_Hey, what's up? _

How was I supposed to reply to this? Not only had I not talked to her since Monaco, but should I tell her I was in prison?

"Hey what's that?!" Shouted a guard. I shot my head to see one of the many vulture guards entering my cell. I tried putting my phone away but he grabbed my wrist and aimed the crossbow at my head. "Let go." He ordered, and so I didn't get my brains blown out I let go. He shoved the phone into his pocket and exited the cell.

"Damn it!" I said flipping rolling over onto my stomach and shoving my face in the pillow. "God help me."

**DAY 14 11:30 A.M.**

**BOOM!!!** Was the huge sound that rocked the whole prison. Right now I was doing the only thing you could do here which was workout. I was lifting weights when all of a sudden that huge **BOOM **rang threw the cell block. All the prisoners started scattering trying to find out what it was while the guards ran to the where the sound was coming from. After a few minutes the Contessa could be heard over the intercom.

"Prisoners, please calm down. It was nothing but a small accident with the electrical trains. No one was harmed and no…" The Contessa was cut off by someone who was whispering something to her. "What?" There was more whispering than the Contessa yelled, "What do you mean Sly Cooper has escaped?!" The intercom shut off and the cell block erupted with laughter. However, while they laughed I smiled. It had been two weeks and Sly was finally free. There was no doubt this was Bentley's doing and there was no doubt I was next. I just needed to stay strong a little longer.

**DAY 17 9:00 P.M. **

"Psst! Murray! Hey Murray!" A very familiar voice whispered. I was currently limping towards my cell when I heard it. I had just gotten back from my "therapy" which was the same, except with paddles.

"Huh? Sly? Where are you?" I asked thinking I was going insane from all the spices.

"Over here in the back wall!" I looked over and saw a ventilation shaft in the wall. I quickly ran over to see sure enough there was Sly.

"Sly! I'm so glad to see you! They've been forcing me to eat meals covered in spice…and I'm feeling kind of strange. You gotta get me out of here!" I told Sly remembering how bad today's lunch was and how bad today's dinner would be.

Sly waited for me to calm down and then said, "No problem. Bentley has seemed to have found a weakness in the solitary confinement cell. If you get in a big enough fight they'll throw you in there."

I thought it over and said, "Well if you say so…I suppose a powerful force like The Murray could take down fifty foes…if I had to."

"Excellent! You beat the snot out of fifty of those guys and Bentley and I will take care of the rest." Once Sly said this I nodded and ran away from the vent. It didn't take me long to knock out fifty of my fellow prisoners, it was probably fifteen minutes twenty tops.

Once it was all over I couldn't help but gloat a little, "Fifty! Take that you incarcerating suckers! Is that anti-social enough for ya?" I turned around to see Contessa and two of her guards were starring down at me. "Oh what? You gonna throw me in solitary?!" I said hoping they would do exactly that. Sure enough a cage fell from the ceiling and trapped me. I with a smile I store at the Contessa and yelled, "Bring it on!"

**DAY 19 12:34 A.M.**

"I'm going to kill Sly and Bentley when I get out of here." I mumbled to myself as laid curled up on the cold ground. I hated solitary. Basically I stay in a box that's only slightly bigger than your cell and with no bed. Luckily there are windows, however threw them the only thing you can see is the large empty room you're in. As much as I hated being in solitary I started to get some sleep. Yep for the first time since I was thrown in here I was slowly drifting to sleep, until Contessa barged in.

"Sorry to wake you, Murray." Contessa said sarcastically as she stepped into the room.

"Hello Contessa." I said looking like I wanted to rip her head off, and I most likely would've if those guards weren't there.

"Murray, I just came by to congratulate you."

I raised an eyebrow and asked, "On what?"

"Making it this far." I continued staring at her as she continued saying, "Let's see how I phrase this…well let's just say someone like you has never made it this long without cracking."

I slowly stood up and said, "What do you mean?"

"You know weak, pathetic, idiots like you are usually always out of here in a few days." The Contessa mocked. Infuriated I dived at her. However she quickly pulled out a large needle and injected me with it. Once hit I fell to the floor with a thud.

"What was that?" I asked feeling like I would either throw up or pass out.

The Contessa handed the now empty needle to her guard and said, "It's a new spice extract I've wanted to test out. Considering how you have proven to be a strong willed I thought you should be my first lab rat."

The room began to spin and I started seeing double. "I don't feel so good." I said curling up in a ball.

"Perfect. Now get some rest Murray, you'll need it for tomorrow." With that the Contessa and her guards left locking the door behind them.

"_What is she talking about? And what was exactly in that spice extract?" _I thought to myself. So many questions. The room continued spinning and eventually I started seeing shapes and colors appear everywhere. Soon nausea kicked in and I felt like I was going to puke. Eventually it all became too much and I passed out.

**DAY 20 7:10 A.M. **

I awoke to the sound of a door being unlocked. When I slowly opened my eyes I saw three guards walking towards me. I was still extremely tired, but I knew it was time to go.

"Get of yur ass, Hippo!" Said one guard after he kicked me in the side. Still feeling the effects of the extract I wobbled to my feet. One guard got behind me and slapped on the handcuffs while the others just aimed there cross bows at me.

"Move it." Said one of the guards. I walked out of the solitary room for the first time since I was thrown in. The guards led me out of the large empty room and into dark hallways. Soon I realized we were in the same hallway that led to where I had my sessions, but this time was different. It had a much stranger vibe than usual. Halfway down the hall we stopped. One of the guards knocked three times on the wall and a secret passage opened.

"Where are we going?" I asked looking down the dark hallway.

"No questions." The guard then kicked me forward and we began walking down the passage way. Eventually we entered a small room. There was nothing but a chair, a large glass window, and the Contessa herself.

"Take a seat, Murray." The Contessa said motioning to the wooden chair. I sat down in the chair and looked at the window. Like the windows in solitary if gave a perfect view of another empty room.

"What's going on?" I asked, and as if on cue metal restraints popped out of the chair, locking my legs and arms in place. "Hey let me go!" I yelled but only received a slap across the face from Contessa.

"Watch!" She said pointing to the window.

I struggled in the chair and yelled, "No, tell me what's going on!" She slapped me once again and pointed to the window. I slowly turned my head to face the window. After a few minutes a secret door slid open and someone was pushed inside the empty room. At first I couldn't tell who it was because they were on the floor, but when they stood I got a good look.

It was a female pink hippo with long blonde hair.

"Emily! Emily, it's me Murray!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I was so shocked after twelve long years I finally saw my sister again. I was felling so many emotions, happiness to see her again, anger because the Contessa wouldn't let me go, fear that my sister was still angry at me, and sadness because my sister was obviously scared.

"She can't hear you, Murray." The Contessa corrected me.

I didn't listen and continued, "Emily, can you hear me?! I miss you! You don't know how long I've wanted to see you again!" The Contessa slapped me one last time.

"Listen idiot! She can't see or hear you!" When the Contessa said this my heart sunk. Then my sadness changed to anger.

"You witch, what have you done to her?! Why is she here?! I swear if you laid one finger on her," I was cut off by the Contessa.

"Calm down you fool. I didn't hurt your sister, and I don't plan on it if you cooperate." When she said this I slowly calmed down from my sister's sake.

"Why is she here? How did you find her?" I asked.

Contessa rolled her eyes and said, "I'm not an idiot, Murray. I try to know everything possible about my prisoners and you are no acceptation." I looked at her oddly and she said, "Murray J. Hippo, born May seventeenth nineteen eighty two. Son of Henry and Rose Hippo, you ran away after killing your mother." She took a moment to pause and the continued, "The police presumed you had died but strangely enough a boy by the same name was dropped off at the Happy Camper Orphanage in Paris, France. Ran away with Sly Cooper and Bentley Turtle at age sixteen, and ever since then has been the driver and muscle man for the notorious Cooper Gang. Only living relatives are Father Henry Hippo, Brothers Martin, Thomas, Richard, Louis, and Stephen Hippo, and lastly Sister Emily Hippo." When the Contessa finished me was dumb struck.

"How do you know all that?" I asked still looking at my sister.

"I'm with Interpol, Murray. I have my ways." There was silence and she said, "Now are you ready to begin?"

"Yes." I simply answered.

Contessa nodded and pulled out a metal remote. The remote was metal and had nothing but an antenna and a large red button in the middle. "Now Murray, usually I use hypnosis and torture, but that doesn't seem to work with you, so I'm going to be rather forward." Contessa said fiddling with the remote. I nodded and she continued by saying, "Where is the Cooper Gang's loot?"

I store at her and asked, "What?"

"You heard me. Where is your gang's loot being held?" She asked sounding more serious.

After a moment of thinking I realized, "Oh my god! Your no therapist, you're just a wicked old witch who hypnotizes and tortures criminals, until they spill the beans."

"Congratulations you're finally catching on." The Contessa mocked. "Now answer the question."

"Never." I simply said turning my head away.

She shook her head and said, "Very well, but remember you brought this on yourself." The Contessa pressed the button, and to my horror the walls in my sister's room began closing in on her.

Taking notice I quickly said, "Stop it."

"Only if you tell me where your loot is."

"Stop it, I'm serious!" I began shaking the chair trying to break free. The fear in my sister's eyes only fueled my rage.

Contessa was silent for a few moments and then said, "There's only one way to stop it."

After a few seconds I broke and shouted, "Okay I'll talk!" Contessa pressed the button and the walls stopped. She motioned for me to continue and I did, "The truth is, Sly and Bentley never told me. I told them not to because I knew I wasn't smart enough to keep the secret. If you wanna find out ask them." I fell silent.

Contessa let out a laugh and said, "I'm not stupid, Murray. Now tell me the truth."

I wasn't surprised she didn't believe me, even though I was telling the truth. "But I am. That's the truth I don't know where it is." There was silence.

"Okay let's try this again." Contessa than pressed the button and the walls continued closing.

"That is the truth!" I yelled again. Realizing this was going nowhere I started struggling. I started to feel odd. It was as if I found a match deep within myself, and then I lit that match and it burnt up my guts and boiled my blood! I turned bright red and started shaking. The last time I had felt like this was when Emily was being picked on by those bullies. I buckled down and roared, "Ahhhhhhh!!!!" With that I broke free from the metal shackles.

"Guards stop him!" Contessa yelled shaking with fear. I dove at the evil spider ready to grab the remote and crush her skull. She dodged me last second and I was hit with an arrow. I felt the fire from the cross bow nail me right in the left shoulder. Contessa took the opportunity to pull out one of the spice extracts and inject me with it. I hit the ground, but I wasn't done.

"So you think you can stop me that easily?!" I yelled diving on top of Contessa and delivering a huge punch. I felt another arrow hit me in the shoulder, but I still grabbed the remote. After pressing the red button to stop the walls I destroyed it.

"Damn you, Hippo!" Yelled Contessa stabbing me with another extract. I rolled off of her and she stabbed me once again but with a new spice extract. The effects of all three extracts started to kick in and I passed out immediately.

**SAME DAY 9:00 P.M.**

"Ouch." I mumbled. I was finally waking up and my left shoulder was killing me. I sat up and felt my shoulder to find the arrows gone and in their place a large bandage. In the corner of the room I saw that they had left breakfast and lunch for me. I looked down and saw there were three cuts, two on my chest and another on my stomach. When I saw them I remembered how many times the Contessa had injected me, but I also remembered Emily.

"Emily! Emily, where are you?!" I yelled stumbling to my feet. Looking around the room I saw that my sister and the Contessa where nowhere to be found. Just then the door opened and a vulture carrying a bowl full of spice entered. He was followed by another vulture who had his cross bow aimed right at me.

"Do I have to do this?" The one holding the spice asked.

"Yes, but don't worry. If crazy tries anything he gets an arrow to the head." The one holding the weapon said shooting me a death glare. The one with food nervously walked in, laid the bowl at my feet, and ran out as quickly as possible.

They began to close the doors when I asked, "Where's my sister?"

One of them opened the door slightly and said, "Only the Contessa knows." With that they locked the doors shut.

In defeat I sat down and ate a spoonful of the spice. I almost threw up so I knocked the bowl over and curled up on the floor.

As I began tearing up I whispered, "I'm sorry, Emily."

**DAY 21 11:45 P.M. **

I can barely remember that day. I do remember waking up and Contessa and her guards force feeding me spice. Also, every thirty minutes Contessa would have a guard come in inject me with an extract. That was by far the worst day I had endured in there, but thankfully it was my last. As the day went by I became worse and worse. I was twitchy and delusional, and worst of all I couldn't control my anger. However around eleven forty five I heard a large boom. When I heard the sound I shrugged it off, not because I didn't care, but because I was completely out of it. I just stood there twitching while looking at the floor. After a few minutes I saw to figures enter out of the corner of my eye, thinking they were just guards I ignored it. However I soon heard a strange sound.

"What's that sound? Angry! Get…Gone!" I muttered to myself. I looked up to see one of those "hypno-boxes" turn on and start rotating. I started feeling strange, but I ignored it. After a few minutes I started feeling stranger. Once I saw another hypno-box had turned on I started rambling, "I'm a little teapot, short and stout…tip me over and I'll smash up everything! Arghh!!!" I couldn't take it anymore. I was going insane. All these injections, all these spices, and all these hypno boxes were killing me. I felt as if I was going to blow up, but that's when things got worse. The last box turned on and I snapped, "ARGGHH! RUFF!! ARRGGHHH!!!!!!" After my fit I charged forward with such force I broke open the doors, and that's when I blacked out.

"And Murray that's when you started singing I'm a little teapot." When Sly said this all three of us started cracking up.

Right now my pals and I were sitting around the campfire telling stories and cracking jokes, and to believe one hour ago I was feeling the worst I had ever felt in my life. Anyway, after the hypno boxes were destroyed I snapped out my trance and chased after the Contessa with the guys. It was bitter sweet because even though the Contessa escaped I still had the other half of Clockwerk's heart. Also, Sly managed to pick pocket my cell phone from one of the guards on the way out of Prague, so that made it better. I was feeling allot better now not only because of the meds Bentley gave me, but being back with the gang was awesome. It was really cool to hear how Bentley single handedly saved Sly and I, also he successfully drove the van which was impressive. Finally when the guys told me the Contessa was really a member of the Klaww Gang I wasn't surprised. If she's been hypnotizing criminals to find out where there loot was, I wouldn't put being a member of an evil gang beneath her. Eventually the guys and went to sleep, well at least Sly and Bentley did.

I laid awake in the van thinking about my sister. Where was she? Was she ok? What about my brothers? It seemed that these days I had more questions than answers. However, despite all these questions there was one that dominated my mind.

If I came back, would my siblings accept me?

A/N: Yay prison level is done! Now personally this has been my fave chapter to write so far so I'm really excited to post it. Now before I do my plugs I'd just like to welcome my new reviewer **ZOMG**, so…welcome! Wows this is odd, there's nothing I've really read that I want to promote so let's just say go read **pasta16's, slylady345's, and MasterofHearts1313's stories. **Also go read **ZOMG's** stories when they start writing. Okay here are two things about the story I want to say.

One, I'm trying my best to make MurrayxMorrigan look good, and I don't appreciate people criticizing it. Now I know that you and I have a right to speak our mind, but I'm having allot of trouble with this pair so please lay off.

Second, if the timeline for the prison sounds long I'm sorry. I know that Jail Break is a very easy level, but in reality breaking people out of prison isn't easy. So what I'm trying to say is in reality I wouldn't be surprised if it took a few weeks for Bentley to break Murray and Sly out.

Alright I think you guys have heard enough from me so I'll let you go. Have a very wonderful day and **BYE!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 15**

Snow as far as the eye can see. Well, at least that's what it looked like. Currently the gang and I were in Canada. Two weeks ago we had finally caught up to the Contessa and defeated her, collecting the Clockwerk Eyes in the process. However, just because that evil which was behind bars didn't mean that we were safe.

Right after "Operation High Road" Interpol promoted Constable Neyla to Captain Neyla. Also, sneaking out of town wasn't that easy. Not only did we have to hide from the cops every few minutes, but we also had to help Inspector Fox, who was still on the outs with the law. However, sneaking out for me wasn't as nearly hard as the operation. You could never guess how many times I wanted to hop out of the tank and beat the Contessa until she told me where Emily was. Unfortunately Sly got to do it.

Anyway, once we were out of Prague we went deep into hiding. We wore costumes at all times and never left the safe house. While in hiding Bentley tracked down the spice shipments to find they were coming from deep within the Canadian wilderness. Once we thought it was safe we began our journey to North America. Luckily I got to talk to Morrigan a few times, but only a few considering I only made calls when the guys weren't around. Though it was a long trip we eventually reached our destination and discovered the one and only, Jean Bison.

From what Bentley told me, Jean was a prospector who was frozen in ice after an accident. Shockingly Jean survived in ice for years and just recently had been thawed out, due to global warming. Once out of the ice Jean decided he wanted to "tame the Wild North." So let's just say Jean wasn't Mother Nature's best friend. Once we reached his H.Q. we discovered he was using the Clockwerk Lungs and Stomach to make his trains run all day and night. Currently Bentley had just returned with one of the lungs.

Bentley wiped his forehead and dropped the lung on the table. "I, huff, hate, huff, trains." Bentley sunk into a chair and started drinking a bottle of water. I couldn't help but laugh at my friend the nervous wreck.

"Don't worry Bentley I'll take care of the next lung." Sly said smiling.

Bentley let out a heavy breath and said, "Thank you, Sly!" I let out another laugh, and then a stomach rumble. "Wow somebody's hungry." Sly joked hearing the noise.

I smiled and said, "Sorry I didn't have lunch yet." I looked at Bentley and asked, "Bentley is it okay if I go get get a bite to eat?"

"I don't care as long as you bring me another bottle of water." Bentley said finishing off what was left.

I grabbed a few bucks from the table and said, "Thanks guys, I'll be back soon." I walked out of the safe house and into the cold outdoors. I looked around to see thankfully there weren't many guards around. Remembering the vending machine I spotted near the cabins I started walking. Since I was becoming a better thief I only was spotted once by a duck who I easily disposed of. Once near the machine I inserted the dollar. "Yum!" I said spotting a bag of chips. I was about to push the button when I heard a voice I really didn't want to hear.

"Freeze, Hippo!" Yelled a Latin accent. I turned to see a familiar Fox aiming her shock pistol.

"Hi Inspector Fox." I nervously greeted Carmelita.

"You're coming with me." Carmelita said ready to blow me to kingdom come.

"Okay just give a sec," I quickly kicked snow into the Fox's face and made a run for it.

"Get back here, fool!"Carmelita wiped her face and continued the chase.

"Oh god, where do I go?!" I asked myself. I could go back to the safe house, but then shed find the guys, or I could run into the woods, but I'd get lost. I didn't have another chance to think, because Carmelita started firing the shock pistol. I ducked just in time to see a shot of electricity zoom over my head. I continued running while Carmelita jumped from roof to roof trying to capture me. Soon I reached a dead end and had to run out into the open. There were many guards, but when they saw the vixen chasing me they ran off. It was long before I began feeling winded. I was sweating, coughing, and felt like I was going to pass out. Before I could complain anymore, I tripped on one of Bison's train tracks. "Damn it!" I yelled hitting the ground. Carmelita landed in front of my collapsed body and readied her weapon.

"Brace yourself, Hippo." Carmelita joked, right before pulling the trigger. The electricity surged threw my body, forcing me to shake in pain. After a few mere moments of this torture I passed out.

"Wha…where am I?" I slowly asked. After what felt like forever, I was finally waking up. Once my eyes were fully open I could see the iron bars that stood before me. "Not again!" I yelled remembering my experience in Prague. I leapt to my feet only for my head to bang against the ceiling of the cramped cage. "Ouch, what's going on?" I asked myself while I rubbed my head.

"Silence criminal!" Yelled Carmelita who was sitting on a nearby tree stump.

"Inspector Fox! What's going …oh yeah the whole 'arrest the Cooper Gang' deal right?" I said trying to become comfortable.

She shrugged and said, "Well that's a simple way to put it, but yes." Carmelita pulled out her shock pistol and aimed it at me. "Now, tell me where your gang is hiding, Hippo."

"I have a name, ya know?"

"What?"

"I have a name, its Murray by the way."

"Oh sorry, I guess I'm so concerned with Cooper I've forgotten about you and your turtle friend." Carmelita said letting her guard down slightly.

I let out a chuckle and said, "Yeah that's what happens when you like someone." Carmelita immediately snapped back into her police persona.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Hi…Murray! There is nothing and never will be something between Cooper and me."

"You have no idea how much denial you're in." I said letting out another laugh.

"Well what do you know about love, Tubs?" Carmelita spat back. I fell silent for I was genially hurt by the comment. Once Carmelita notice this she apologized, "Oh sorry about that."

"It's okay, I've herd worse."

There was silence which was soon broken by Carmelita, "You want these?" I looked up to see Carmelita pulled a small bag of jelly beans out of her pocket.

"What?"

"I saw you at the vending machine and your stomach wouldn't start rumbling the whole way up here. It's obvious you're hungry." Carmelita answered.

"You actually want to give me something to eat?" I asked a little confused.

She rolled her eyes and responded, "Well I can't turn you into Interpol if you're starving to death, and also I'm not completely heartless. So you want these or not?" I nodded and she tossed the jelly beans into the cage. "Sorry it's all I could find in my car."

"I don't care. I'm just hungry." I said ripping open the bag and tossing five into my mouth. As we sat silently the only sounds heard were the wind and me munching on jelly beans. I hesitated, but finally asked, "Inspector Fox, well you're not Inspector anymore, but can I ask you a question?"

Carmelita hesitated as well but answered, "That depends, what's the question?"

"Well I was just wondering, why after all these years have you never given up on catching my friends and me? I mean you were a cop, you could've gone after any criminal you wanted, so why us?" I asked the question I've wanted to ask for a very long time.

Carmelita let out a sigh and began explaining, "Criminal, I come from a long line of police officers stretching back to god knows when, and as far as I can remember my Father's been telling me there stories. Everyday he'd sit me down and talk all about the millions of criminals they had captured. It was amazing and made me want to be a great cop." She took a moment to think and continued, "So I went to the Police Academy in Pairs and slowly rose in the ranks. After a few years of hard work I became an Inspector and was allowed to take on more serious missions. That's when I made the promise to my Father that I would not rest until I took down my first gang of criminals."

"Well you have. I mean didn't you arrest every member of the Fiendish Five besides Clockwerk?" I asked.

"Yes I did, but I met the three of you before then. I'm sure you remember the Fire Stone of India incident." I nodded and Carmelita went on, "Well at the time I was so to use to success when the three of you escaped it shocked me. I mean I was receiving praise from my fellow officers, my superiors, and even my father, so being defeated hit me hard. When I was sent to India I was really looking forward to busting my first gang, but that didn't work out. When the Cooper Gang escaped I swore I would not sleep until you guys were behind bars."

I nodded and said, "So you're really doing this to make your Dad proud?" Carmelita answered my question with a nod. When Carmelita did this I was silent. All these years I was sure her father was the same man who was like the father I never had. I can still remember his face today. After a few minutes I asked, "Is your father Ricardo Rodolfo Raymundo Fox?"

"How do you know my father's name?" Carmelita said ready to fire her pistol.

I took a deep breath and said, "Because years ago when I was in an orphanage your father would visit me every day to tell me about the search for my relatives. He took care of me and became the father I never had."

"Murray. I knew that name sounded familiar. My dad would talk all the time about this kid at the Happy Camper Orphanage who he thought was amazing." Carmelita said sounding like she had realized the mystery of life.

"He said he was going to adopt me, but then something got in the way."

Carmelita looked at the ground and slowly said, "So you're the brother I was so excited about. I'm an only child so when dad came home saying I was going to have a brother I was so happy. He never said exactly what happened, but when he came home from the orphanage empty handed, we started crying." There was silence. Carmelita and I just store at the ground not saying a word.

"So aren't you technically my adoptive sister?" I asked after almost what seemed like a life time. Carmelita nodded to which I responded with more silence.

Carmelita stood up and said, "I'm going to go clear my head." The vixen began walking away no doubt trying to find Sly and Bentley as well. After half an hour Carmelita returned, but was being followed by Sly. She seemed fine, like she had blocked out everything that had happened earlier. After a few minutes of talking she headed back out on patrol, unfortunately for her Sly pick pocketed the keys and busted me out. We immediately made a run for the safe house before Carmelita returned.

"Are you okay?! Did she hurt you?! Quick makes sure she didn't bug you!" Bentley frantically yelled once we entered the house.

Sly rolled his eyes and said, "Bentley calm down. It's barely been an hour and Murray's fine." I nodded and Bentley slightly calmed down. Sly sat down and asked, "Murray, I do have one question."

"Go ahead." I said also taking a seat.

"Did anything happen? I mean did she say or you say anything?" Sly asked a little suspicious.

I tried to keep my cool and said, "No nothing unusual. She just asked me the usual interrogation question, but I didn't say a word." Sly nodded and began getting ready for the next mission.

Out in the distance you could hear a loud scream. I smiled knowing it was Carmelita discovering I was gone. However I did feel a little bad. I mean not only had shed lost everything she has worked for, but she's just trying to please her dad. I don't want to go to jail, but at the same time I think, in a way, Carmelita deserves to catch us.

After all, she could've been my sister.

A/N: Hey guys I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. The reason I wrote this was because I really thought I need to get back to Inspector Fox and the whole adoption thing. Also, I'm sorry if this was short I just didn't want to write a really long chapter, but don't worry the next one will. Once again there are no plugs because you guys haven't been writing new fics, shame on you. Now before I go I want to do something fun. Every chapter I will ask a question about Sly Cooper games and very chapter you will leave a review and an answer. Now these entire questions are mostly opinionated rather than right or wrong. So here is the first question.

What is your fave Carmelita voice? Is it Roxana Ortega (Sly 1), Alesia Glidewell (Sly 2), or Ruth Livier (Sly 3)? Please review along with the answer and I will leave my answer in the A/N of next chapter.

Okay everybody please have a very Jabala Day (I came up with that by myself lol) and **BYE!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 16**

"So Bentley, is Carmelita okay?" Sly asked pacing around the safe house.

Bentley rolled his eyes and said, "Sly for the last time, I saw Carmelita escape the cops. She's probably leaving Canada as we speak." I just store out the window as Sly argued about Carmelita's safety.

A week ago we had pulled off "Operation Choo-Choo", and by the end of it we had three Clockwerk parts. That's right one operation three parts. We didn't want to brag but the Cooper Gang was feeling pretty good. Not only had we obtained three parts, but we shut down spice shipments all over North America, and left without a scratch on us. Unfortunately for Carmelita, she had to dodge the cops once again. This time however we didn't have time to help her. When we saw Neyla pulling in with reinforcements we drove away in the van, as Carmelita ran into the woods. Sly took it the hardest, but I felt bad too. I mean if we didn't run away Carmelita would be my sister.

Currently we were in our usual safe house in Paris, but it wasn't long before we had to leave.

"Guys check this out." Bentley said not taking his eyes of his laptop screen. Sly and I walked over to see he was reading an article on the Northern Lights.

"What's up, Bentley?" I asked starting to read the article.

Bentley highlighted a portion of the article and said, "Read this."

"Recently the Northern Lights have been acting oddly. This amazing light show has been going on and off for a week now. It was first noticed when three days ago the Northern Lights were the brightest they had ever been and completely vanished the next day. Whether this is natural or manmade is unknown, but the smartest minds in Canada are on the case. Will update when new information is given." When Sly finished reading we both looked at Bentley oddly. "Let me guess, Jean Bison."

Bentley responded to Sly with a nod and said, "It doesn't take a genius to figure out that Bison's behind these strange events. Now from what I've learned on Thief-Net he also owns the Clockwerk Talons, and we all know that can't be good. I'm sorry that we didn't have more rest guys, but our flight leaves tomorrow."

"Damn it, we can't catch a break can we?" Sly said falling backwards onto a couch.

"Well that's what you get when you're running around the world trying to steal the parts of an evil robotic bird." I joked making my pals laugh. We joked around for a few minutes, but that's when I realized I was forgetting something. I let out a fake yawn and said, "Alright guys I'm going to turn in for the night."

"Come on Murray, I thought we were going to play a few games." Sly said holding up my game controller.

Bentley rolled his eyes and said, "Sly, you two play enough games, and Murray thank you for taking the initiative to get some rest."

"Thanks, good night buds." I said walking towards my room.

"Night." My brothers said simultaneously.

Once in my room I looked at the clock to see it was ten till nine. I quickly pulled out my cell phone and dialed in a certain number.

"Hello." Morrigan's voice said threw the phone.

"Hey Morrigan, its Murray."

"Oh hey, Pinky. How's it going? Are you glad to be out of Prison?"

I let out a laugh and answered, "Yeah I'm fine, also I just got back from Canada."

"Oh yeah the whole Jean Bison thing you texted me about. Did you get the parts?"

"Yeah, I got arrested again, but besides that everything went well."

This time Morrigan laughed and said, "Alright, so any particular reason you called?"

I took a breath and began, "Well, we head back to Canada tomorrow, but tonight I'm in Paris. So do you want to meet up and hang out?"

There was silence on the other end. "Sure I guess. Where do you want to meet up?"

I was so excited, but quickly responded, "How about in front of the Eifel Tower?"

"Okay sees you there."

"Alright bye." Once I hung up the phone I immediately leapt out the window. I began to running towards the Eifel Tower. Are safe house actually wasn't that far from the land mark. It only took me about ten minutes and I was soon standing in front of the Tower. Looking around I saw that the sun had completely set making the bright lights of Paris seem even brighter. A few cars drove by, but not many considering most people were going to bed at this time. My thoughts we cut short because someone placed their hands over my eyes.

"Guess who." Said a voice I knew very well.

"Let me guess…Morrigan." I said with a smile.

She playfully punched me in the arm and joked, "What was your first clue?" I turned to face her as we laughed a little. After a few minutes I fell silent. For some reason I couldn't talk. Was I nervous? I don't know, but I couldn't talk. "Murray, are you okay?"

I snapped out of it and said, "Oh yeah I'm fine." The awkwardness continued when I fell silent once again. "So you wanna go for a walk or something?" I finally asked.

"Sure." She answered. I let out a sigh of relief in my head and we began walking down the sidewalk.

"So what's up with you?" I asked as we continued walking.

"The usual. Ever since the bar fired me I've just been hanging around the house." Morrigan said disappointed.

"Well that sucks, is your grandpa still bugging you?"

She shrugged and said, "Not that much, considering I convinced him to let me move out!"

"Are you serious?! How did you do it?"

"You know I've been trying to move out forever, but my grandpa is so overprotective he wouldn't let me. Well yesterday he comes in my room and says that he thinks that I've grown up allot because of his lessons, and the next thing I know he says I'm free to move out."

"All right!" We high fived and embraced. Once we realized what was going on we quickly backed away looking more embarrassed than ever. "Oh sorry about that, just exited."

"Yeah me to." Morrigan said looking at the ground. We continued walking in silence for a few minutes, but I broke it.

"Where you moving to?" I asked.

She took a breath and answered, "Even if my folks are in jail I still want to be closer to them. So I'm going back to Brooklyn." I smiled remembering she was from the same state as me, but frowned when I remembered I could never go back there.

"When are you going?"

"I'm thinking in a few months. When do you think you'll be done with the whole Clockwerk Parts thing?"

I let out a laugh and said, "I don't know. It seems every time we beat a member of the Klaww Gang another one pops up with a bunch of parts."

She rolled her eyes and responded, "Oh it can't be that bad."

"Oh so fighting an insane tiger, being tortured for three weeks, and being held in a cramp cage in the middle of the coldest whether ever doesn't sound that bad?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sure it's not that bad, you're just a wussy." She joked with a smirk.

"Very funny, Grandpa's Girl." I said making her punch me in the arm again. We continued taking until I spotted a forest on the outskirts of the city. It took me minute to remember why it was so familiar, but I eventually remembered it. "Hey Morrigan, do you wanna see a piece of Cooper Gang history?" I asked with smile.

"Sure, but what are you talking about?" Morrigan asked a tad confused.

"Just follow me." I eagerly said grabbing her hand. I started running with Morrigan close behind. We passed five blocks before we reached the edge off the woods.

"A forest? This is why you dragged me over here?" A disappointed Morrigan asked.

I shook my head and said, "We're not there yet." We began running through the woods pushing past tree branches and bushes. It was a long uphill run, but we eventually stepped out of the forest and onto a completely barren plain. All you could see was rocks, dirt, and the rare piece of grass.

Morrigan wiped her brow and said, "You made me run all the way up here just so we could stare at nothing? What are we," I cut Morrigan off by placing a hand over her mouth.

I pointed to the left and said, "We're here to look at that." She turned her head to see what looked like a circus wagon.

"So, are we going to the circus?" Morrigan joked. I motioned for her to follow me and we approached the front door of the wagon. It was wooden with a bright yellow star in the center. I pulled a small key out of my belt and unlocked the door. We stepped inside the wagon to see besides the desk and two doors it was completely empty. Morrigan entered and took a look around before looking at me oddly.

"Morrigan, welcome to the Cooper Gang's first safe house." I said with a huge smile on my face. Once I said this Morrigan looked like she had won a million dollars.

"Oh my god, are you serious?!" She said after she let out a huge gasp. I nodded and she began running around looking at everything, well at least were everything was.

"This is where we stayed during our early missions and when we went after the Thievius Raccoonus. However, when we started traveling more we decided to move out and have one safe house down in the city and a bunch of others around the world." I explained.

"Where is everything?" Morrigan asked after checking the other two rooms.

"Like I said we moved out. We took everything besides the desk because it's bolted to the floor. I'll explain though, there was a pull out couch here, which is where I slept. On the desk is where Bentley kept his laptop, books, and all that smart stuff. Finally the door on the right led to right led to Bent's room and the one on the left to Sly's." Once I finished Morrigan took a seat on the desk.

"Do you ever miss it?" Morrigan asked blowing away some dust.

I shrugged and responded by saying, "Well it has allot of memories, but I'm glad I get my own room now." She nodded but I was finished, "Wait there is one thing I miss. Let me show you." I opened up a hatch in the ceiling and pulled myself through.

"Murray, where are you going?" Morrigan asked looking threw the hatch.

"Just come on." I extended my hand and she took a hold of it. With one easy yank I pulled Morrigan threw the hatch an onto the wagon's roof. Once she was next to me I closed the hatch.

"Why are we up here?" Morrigan asked looking for a way down.

"Stop talking and look." I grabbed her by the head and slowly turned it so she was facing forward. I saw her jaw drop making me smile, after all that's what I did the first time. Even though the wagon was small it had an amazing view. From up here you could see the beautiful green trees of the woods, the Eifel Tower and bright lights of the city, and finally the stars that were the most amazing thing in the world.

When she heard me laughing Morrigan turned to me and asked, "What's so funny?"

"You look just like I did. When I came up here for the first time I couldn't help but be shocked." I answered not taking my eyes of the view.

"It's just so…beautiful." Morrigan said.

As if on cue I responded, "Just like you." When I realized what I said I slammed my hands over my mouth. Where did that come from? I had never said anything like that to anyone. Was it the rush of the moment or did I really mean it? It was really hard to understand because I've never truly liked someone, well except for that girl in high school (that was for **pasta16**). Anyway I was so nervous, was I really falling for Morrigan?

"What did you just say?" Morrigan asked just as shocked as me.

"Nothing." I quickly answered.

Morrigan thought for a moment and said, "You said I was beautiful." The first one to break the awkward silence was Morrigan, who mumbled "Well, I always thought you were handsome." There was more silence when Morrigan realized what she said was out loud. The two of us slowly turned to face each other, but stayed completely silent. Eventually what I never expected started happening, the two of us started leaning towards each other. We came close and closer until I was inches away from her lips. We were about to make contact when I looked down.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do this." I didn't know if it was I had no experience in this field or I was just scared, but I couldn't go through with it.

Morrigan nodded and said, "I understand." After a few minutes we hoped off the roof so I could lock the door. After that we began our trip back to where we met at the tower. The whole trip through the forest, on the streets of Paris, and eventually to the Eifel Tower, was in complete silence. Once we were in front of the monument she finally talked.

"I had fun. Thanks for inviting me and everything." Morrigan said not looking me in the eyes.

"No problem, but can I ask you a question?" I nervously asked looking at the ground.

Morrigan finally looked up and answered, "Sure."

I took a deep inhale of air and looked up. Now that we were eye to eye I nervously asked, "When I get done with the whole Clockwerk business, would you like to go out sometime?" I closed my eyes ready for an insult or no of some sort, but what she said was the complete opposite.

"Murray, I'd love to." Morrigan answered slightly blushing.

Trying to hide my joy I said, "Ok see you then."

"Bye, Murray."

"Bye, Morrigan."

We both began walking away, her heading home and me to the safe house. Luckily my window was still open so I crawled back in. Once inside my room I fell backwards onto the bed.

Once on the bed I closed my eyes and whispered, "Thank you"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I looked down at my feet to see Jean Bison, knocked out cold.

"Good job little buddy, that was some fast thinking." Sly complimented Bentley as he nudged Bison's unconscious body.

It had been one week since I was with Morrigan in Pairs, and if you haven't realized yet we were now in Canada. Over that time we pulled off some of our toughest jobs yet. Like stealing an eagles egg, taking teeth from bears, and making a ticked off grizzly run into some oil tanks. It was hard, but we pulled it off. Currently we were inside Bison's saw mill where he was holding us prisoner. About half an hour ago we began "Operation Canada Games." It was quite simple do well in the competitions, make Bison do badly in the competitions, and take home the Clockwerk Talons, which were the contests prize. However, Bison saw threw our disguises and knocked us out with his staff.

When we woke up in the saw mill Sly discovered a small hole. It was tiny for me, but big for a turtle. Bentley squeezed through the hole while I tried to open the door. Our escape was going well until Bent ran into Jean. Believe it or not though Bentley defeated the giant. Using a walkie-talkie our turtle friend called out the saw mill controls to Sly so he could beat Bison. So after a few saw blades, flames, and falling logs Bison was defeated.

"Don't forget about me!" I objected to Sly.

Sly thought for a moment and said, "You did a great job opening that door, Murray." It was true I was able to open the metal door without breaking a sweat.

"Thanks!" I said pumping out my chest in pride.

Our compliments were interrupted by a voice on the intercom which said, "Attention Jean Bison, Arpeggio's blimp will arrive to pick up the Northern Light battery in exactly one minute."

The Northern Light battery was where the lights had been vanishing to. Apparently Bison was sucking the energy and putting it in the battery, well that was until we showed up. Bentley's plan was to drain the battery's energy and hide inside so we could get on Arpeggio's Blimp undetected. So not only did we drain the energy, but we also destroyed the machine that was taking it so the battery wouldn't recharge.

"Ok, enough patting ourselves on the back." Bentley quickly said. "If we're going to get the Clockwerk Parts back we need to get onto that Blimp."

I cursed under my breath remembering Bison had stolen all of our parts. Over the walkie-talkie Sly and I heard Jean tell Bentley he had broken into our safe house and taken every single part we had collected. Not only that, but he had sold them along with the talons to his boss Arpeggio.

"The silo battery isn't far. If we run we can make it." Sly told us.

I quickly responded by yelling, "Enough talk, let's move!" With that the three of us stormed out of the mill, Bentley leading the pack. However, while we were running I was thinking. You know that feeling ya get when you think you forgot something? Well I was feeling that, but didn't know what I was forgetting. Was it my luggage? No we were leaving that behind. Was it my mask? No stupid me I was wearing it. Well if it wasn't any of those things, what was it?

"Come on Murray, throw me up there." Bentley said interrupting my thoughts. I looked up to see we had reached the battery which was disguised as a metal silo. Sly had already climbed to the top and was ready to get inside. Bentley hoped into his shell and using my strength I easily tossed him onto the fake silo.

"Murray, the blimps coming!"Sly called.

I turned my head to see a large shadow began to loom over the entire area. I quickly forgot about my problem and used some trampoline thing to bounce up there. Once we were all ready Sly opened the hatch and hoped inside, followed by Bentley, followed by me who closed the hatch as I jumped in. We all landed inside with a thud and that's the time when Bentley would've taken role, but he didn't. We just sat in complete darkness not saying a word or moving an inch. According to Bentley it only took five minutes, but to me it was forever. After those long minutes we began feeling the battery move. After a few seconds of shaking we began being raised off the ground and towards the blimp. Once the battery was out of the silo some light peeked in through the small window in the corner. We all stayed silent as we took separate seats in the battery. I began thinking about what I forgot, and that's when I remembered it.

"The Van!" I yelled jumping to my feet.

"What's the matter, Murray?" Sly asked looking like he wanted to attack Arpeggio.

"The Van, it's still down there! We have to go back!" I continued yelling.

Bentley let out a sigh and said, "Murray, I'm sorry, but we didn't have time. Also even if we did have time I don't know how we'd get the van in here." I slammed my fist against the wall.

"No we need to go back!" I yelled after another hit to the wall.

Sly got up and place a hand on my shoulder. "Murray, it's just a car." I ignored what Sly said and ran to the window. I looked out it trying to see my prized possession. I looked around hoping to see the van, but instead I saw my worst fear.

The van was leaving. We had it parked behind the safe house, and apparently the ice had broken. All I could do was watch in terror as the van floated away into the distance. Eventually it was out of sight and nowhere to be seen. That's when I broke.

"Why?" I asked, "Why?!" I yelled this several more times before I began crying. I didn't even try to hide my tears from the guys. Bentley and Sly approached me trying to help, but I just moved away. They never knew why I loved the van so much, but you guys know why. That van was everything to me, and just like that it left. So I continued crying longer than I've ever cried, and you know why?

The last thing left of my mother, was gone.

A/N: Ah I hate it when Murray cries, but I had to do this. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. (I made it in two places to make up for how short last chap was.) Alright let's get down to business, last chap I asked what your fave Carmelita voice was? Now here are the answers…

**MasterofHearts1313: **Ruth Livier (Sly 3)

**Pasta16: **Roxana Ortega (Sly 1)

**ZOMG: **Ruth Livier (Sly 3)

**Slylady345: **Didn't give one.

Now here is my answer…

**Jammin Jabala: **Alesia Glidewell (Sly 2)

I always thought she sounded best with that voice because it's much more feminine than the others. Secondly, Roxana sounds too serious and Ruth I can't really understand lol (however I do prefer Sly 3 over Sly 2.) Alright guys here are your second question…

Who should be the star in my next big Sly fic? (Please no one say Sly.)

Don't worry MP isn't about to end I just want to start brain storming for the future. Alright guys please answer/review and have a very Jabala Day…**BYE!!!**


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Okay I want to address one thing before we start. **ZOMG, pasta16 **and I did not go out. I wrote that in my last chapter to plug her newest story about a girl that Murray likes from high school. Now that we're done with that lets begin the story.

**CHAPTER 17**

Bentley and I just sat there. Not saying a word or making a sound. At the moment the two of us were in our current safe house, aboard Arpeggio's blimp. It had only been a few hours and we were already in the final stretch. Right now Sly and Carmelita were trying to shoot down Clockwerk, I mean Clock-La.

You see, when the battery was finally pulled aboard Bentley sent Sly out on reconnaissance. Our raccoon friend infiltrated Arpeggio's lab to find he had already put Clockwerk together. He wasn't alive though, well at least not yet. Sly, in an attempt to destroy the parts, turned off these magnet things that were holding them in place. However, instead of breaking them, the impact from the fall knocked each part into place. Arpeggio entered to see what happened, but he wasn't alone. Arpeggio was there with his apprentice, Neyla. Man, that chick betrays more people in a day than most do in a lifetime.

Arpeggio, pleased to see Clockwerk was ready, began explaining his plan. When Sly told us that we actually helped the crazy bird, I felt so used. We did all that work, all that planning, and all that traveling just for Arpeggio take it away from us. Apparently he didn't want to betray his gang and take all of the parts, so he had us do the dirty work. As much as that sucked he wasn't done explaining. The leader of the Klaww Gang, because of his puny wings, cannot fly. So he decided to recreate Clockwerk, not just so he could fly, but also to be immortal. All the hatred Clockwerk had collected over the years is what kept him alive. Arpeggio knew even he didn't have that much hatred in his heart, but he needed it to stay alive. That's where the Klaww Gang came in. Using Dimtri's club he was able to distribute spice all over Paris, with the Contessa he was able to invent a form of hypnosis using lights, and lastly he had Jean Bison send him battery's full of Northern Lights. Combing these three things he was going to hypnotize all of Paris into a frenzy of hatred. With all that hate in one city Arpeggio could live forever.

Arpeggio was just about to meld with Clockwerk when Neyla showed her true colors. After a snap of her whip Neyla leapt into Clockwerk. As much as Arpeggio yelled it didn't matter, because with one stomp he was killed. So that was the birth of Clock-La.

With Arpeggio gone and Neyla stronger than ever it was do or die. We began immediately by destroying some engines. Clock-La, who still needed power, couldn't wait until they were over Paris. So until the Light Show of Hate she was using the engines to keep herself powered. Even though it didn't kill her it weakened her, and that's all we needed. Using her short wave radio Carmelita actually contacted us. Once informed about the Clock-La situation she was more than eager to help. Carmelita promised if we helped her find us she'd use her helicopter against Clock-La.

So here we are. At the moment Carmelita was piloting the helicopter while Sly was the gunner. Occasionally we'd see the giant bird fly by with Sly and Carm hot on her tail. Bentley and I were extremely nervous so we just stayed silent hoping for the best. I looked out the window to see smoke begin rising off of Clock-La.

"Yeah Sly, get that witch!" I yelled very excited. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bentley jump in his seat. "Oh sorry, Bentley."

Bentley held a hand over his heart and said, "It's okay, Murray. I'm just a little nervous."

I raised an eyebrow and said, "A little nervous? You ran outside three times to throw up." Bentley turned red and began laughing with me. Little did I know that would be the last laugh we'd share in awhile. A loud explosion interrupted our laughter and we ran to the window. Outside we saw Clock-La falling through the air while the helicopter stayed strong.

"Yes!" Bentley and I yelled simultaneously, followed by a high five. We watched in awe as the whole blimp began falling apart after Clock-La crashed through the propeller.

I wandered away from the window and began a victory dance. "See no need to fear! As long as The Murray is on your side you'll never lose!" I yelled as I danced around the safe house. I dance for a few more minutes before Bentley stopped me.

"Murray, cut it out!" Bentley yelled not sounding angry, but terrified. I turned around to see Bentley was pale and shacking. I ran to the window to see what had scared him. I soon understood Bentley's fear when I saw Clock-La flying straight for us. Bentley pulled out his binocucom and called Sly.

"Sly! Sly! We've got a serious problem here. Clock-La is looking mighty upset and I think she's going to take it out on us." Just as Bentley finished Clock-La swooped down and ripped our safe house right off the blimp. She had it held upside down so Bentley and I came crashing down on the ceiling.

"Ouch!" I yelled when the meeting table fell on top of me. I looked over to see Bentley lying in the corner. I pulled myself up to a sitting position and asked, "Bentley, you okay?"

Bentley soon sat up and answered, "Yeah I'm fine, but where are my glasses?" I looked down to see his glasses in front of me. I tossed the thick glasses into my friends lap and he put them on. "Thanks Murray, are you alright?"

I nodded and said, "Yeah I'm fine, but are we gonna," I was cut off by Sly's voice which was emitting from the binocucom.

"I'm coming guys, hold on!" Sly's voice rang out.

Bentley let out a sigh of relief and asked, "Murray, what can you see?" I turned and saw I was close to the window. I looked outside and saw nothing, but the sky and the falling debris that once was Arpeggio's blimp.

"Well were in the sky." I said kind of scared seeing how high up we were.

Bentley gulped and said "What else?" I couldn't help but smile when I remembered how terrified Bentley was of heights.

"Well, there are pieces of the blimp falling everywhere." I said watching a propeller fall out of sight.

Bentley closed his eyes and asked, "Do you see Sly?" I looked out into the distance and saw a figure leaping from piece to piece. Once I saw he was holding a cane I knew who it was.

"Yeah I do, and he's coming this way!" I yelled with joy.

Bentley collapsed from relief and said, "Thank God!" We started yelling in the binocucom telling Sly to, "Hurry up," or "Get us out of here!" Eventually our friend was close enough and leapt onto Clock-La's left wing.

"Can you see him?" Bentley asked trying to see what was happening.

"No, he's gone." I answered.

"Well where is he?" Bentley asked. We heard a loud banging sound coming from above us.

I looked at Bentley and asked, "Does that answer your question?" Bentley nervously nodded. As the loud bangs continued I knew that Sly was destroying Clock-La. It would only be a matter of moments before she was defeated.

"Ahhhh!" We heard Clock-La scream.

"What was that?!" Bentley asked terrified. Before I could even think of an answer we began moving down extremely quick. The safe house went back to right side up and we crashed onto the floor. "Ouch!" Bentley and I both said.

"What's happening?!" Bentley screamed once he realized how fast we were going. I crawled over to the window and saw Clock-La and Sly falling right next to us.

"Oh my God! Bentley, were falling." I said extremely afraid. "Ahhhhh!" Bentley and I began screaming. The two of us truly thought we were gonna die, then Sly showed up.

"Will you two wussy's stop crying! We gotta get out of here!" Sly said opening the safe house door and holding on for dear life.

"How did you get over here?" I asked.

Sly took out three paraglides and said, "With these, now take one." Bentley and I each took a paraglide and put it on. Sly looked at us and said, "Let's go." With that the Cooper Gang leapt out of the falling safe house and activated our paraglides. The decent was slow, but we weren't that far from the ground so we landed in only one minute. Once on the ground I took a look around. We were definitely in Paris considering the Eifel Tower across the lake. Speaking of the lake it was filled to the brim with blimp parts. Finally we stood on a grassy plain, with a broken Clock-La in front of us. When I saw how destroyed the metallic bird was I knew we had won.

"We…we did it!" Sly said shocked at what laid before us.

I pumped my fist up and yelled "Right on!"

Bentley smiled and added, "It's an emotional moment."

"Die insects, die! My hate will smash you!" Clock-La yelled interrupting our celebration.

When Sly saw Clock-La was still alive he said, "Watch out! That things still kicking!" All three of us backed up to regroup.

"Clock-La mentioned something about a hate chip." Bentley said remembering Sly and Clock-La's conversation. "It sounded like the source of her power."

"If we remove it, she might stop attacking." Sly pointed out.

Not wanting to wait any longer I said, "Then let's do a little open head surgery! I'll pry open that beak so that Bentley can go to town with his bombs." We all nodded and I started the plan. After jumping over all the lasers I had reached Clock-La. I took a firm grip of the beak and began lifting. I still remember today, that beak was the hardest thing I've ever lifted. It was made of solid steel and was actually struggling to stay shut, but I did it. After a few good minutes I lifted the beak above my head and it snapped in place. I backed up and was startled to see Neyla's face. Well at least a holographic version of it.

"I hate you Cooper Gang! I will find you in your sleep and I will destroy you. You will never know a moment's peace for the rest of your short miserable lives." The holograph of Neyla yelled, but she wasn't done, "The Clock-La will know revenge, I am revenge, I am the Alpha and the Omega. Clock-La!" Just as she finished Bentley ran up with two bombs. He strapped one to each side of the face. So once they detonated the lasers vanished, and the holograph started to fade. "I still have my hate chip! You will not defeat me, EVER!" The holograph disappeared, and that was the last we ever heard of Neyla. To believe someone who gave us so much trouble vanished so quickly still shocks me to this day. I looked at Bentley with a smile and nodded, that's when he crawled inside.

If I knew what was about happen, smiling would've been the last thing I did. After all these years that image still haunts me. Watching my best friend crawl into that monster was horrifying, because I let him do it. As I looked at him rummaging through the wires to find the chip I was happy, until it happened.

Bentley finally emerged holding the chip and said, "Let's get out of here, she's about to explode!" Bentley began to walk out of the mouth when all of a sudden BANG! "Ahhhhhhhh!" Bentley screamed. I looked up in terror to see the worst thing ever. The beak had slammed shut on top of Bentley.

I just stood there shaking. It had happened so quickly I was confused. One minute we were ready to celebrate the death of Clock-La, and now this. My best friend, my brother, and my team mate had just been crushed before my very eyes. I had to help.

"Bentley! I'll save you!" I yelled more terrified than I was in the falling safe house. After a few seconds I lifted up the beak to see Bentley. He was just lying there, twitching. He was bruised, but it was his legs that worried me. They were twisted and bent in a way that didn't look normal. _"Oh my god! Could he be crip…no I can't think that way!" _I thought trying not to think about his legs.

"Pick me up…I can't walk!" When Bentley yelled this it confirmed my fears. My friend really couldn't walk, wait if I hurried I might be able to save him. I picked up my friend and held him in my arms.

"Come on Sly, let's get out of here!" I yelled more serious than I've ever been. We ran off just in time to escape the explosion, which destroyed what was left of Clock-La. We continued running until Sly stopped dead in his tracks.

"Sly, we have to keep going!" I yelled as Bentley continued to twitch in my arms.

He just pointed his finger out at the lake and said, "Look." I turned my head and saw one of the most spine chilling things ever. The lake now was not only full of the blimps remains, but also the Clockwerk Parts. Everything from the Clockwerk Tail Feathers all the way to the Clockwerk Brain was floating there. We had reached the end of the line, but not the way I liked.

Barely above a whisper had I asked, "Is it over?" Sly looked at the hate chip in his hand and turned to me.

"Not yet." He said also very silent. Just as we were about to dispose of the chip the sound of a propeller was herd. Sly and I turned to see a helicopter landing behind us. Sure enough Carmelita Fox stepped out of it.

"Where is she?!" Carmelita said ready to fire her shock pistol at any moment.

"There, there, and a little over there." Sly said pointing all over the lake.

"Damn it, Cooper! I deserved to destroy the double crossing hag." Carmelita said obviously disappointed.

Sly held out the hate chip and said, "We still have this." Carmelita looked at the chip for a moment before taking it. Once in her hand she placed it on the ground and crushed it with her boot. Just like that, the hate chip was gone. We store at where the chip once laid for awhile, until I noticed something.

"Guys look." I said turning my attention back to the lake. Sly and Carm looked up and watched along with me as the parts began ageing. That's right ageing, it seemed like after all these years time had finally caught up with the old bird. Slowly each part began to rust, then turned black, and lastly fell apart.

Sly smiled and said, "Now it's over." However, our moment of happiness was cuts short by Carmelita.

"Freeze criminals, you're under arrest." We turned around and sure enough there stood Carmelita, shock pistol in hand.

"Carmelita, really right now…" Sly was cut off by the vixen.

"Listen Cooper, I've been on the run for too long now. If I turn you three in I have a one way ticket back into Interpol." Carmelita said actually sounding like she didn't want to do it. Sly nodded, but looked at me with a look. I knew this look, it was the "let's make a quick getaway" look.

"Murray, please…" Bentley said passing out from pain once again. When Sly heard this and saw the tears welling up in my eyes that look vanished.

"Carmelita, can we make a deal?" When Sly saw she wasn't objecting he continued, "I will go with you freely if you let my pals go." Sly, seeing her very negative look, said, "Please Carmelita. I'll slap on the handcuffs myself if you promise to let them go." Carmelita took a look at Bentley and me. I think seeing she could've been brother holding a severely injured turtle got to her.

She nodded and said, "Fine, but you only have a few minutes before Interpol arrives, so hurray." a

"Thank you, Carmelita. Goodbye Sly." I said trying my best to hold back tears. Sly looked at me with a "you better get him to a hospital" look.

"See you around, Murray." Sly said smiling. I nodded and began walking away, Bentley still in my arms. After a few minutes I reached the city and found a few ambulances parked nearby. From the looks of it some blimp parts had landed in the city and injured a few people. I walked through the chaos trying to find a medic who wasn't busy. After a few minutes I bumped into an elephant medic who had just pushed a stretcher into an ambulance.

"Excuse me, but are you busy." I asked the elephant hoping for a no.

He nodded and said, "Sorry I'm about to bring these three folks to the hospital." When I saw that there was space next to the third stretcher I had hope.

"Wait, how many people can you fit in one of these?" I asked very quickly.

"About four, but most people have already been picked up." He said. I let out a sigh of relief and held out Bentley so he could be seen.

"Please take my friend. He's really hurt and I won't rest until he's safely in a hospital." I said starting to cry a little. The elephant pulled out a spare stretcher and strapped Bentley in quicker than I thought.

"I'm sorry, but you can't come with him." The elephant said pushing Bentley in.

I really wanted to be at Bentley's side, but I couldn't. Trying to get in would've been a waste of time and made Bent only wait longer. "Okay." I reluctantly said as I watched him slam the back doors shut. The elephant nodded and got in the driver's seat as fast as he could.

Watching that ambulance drive away was one of the hardest things I've ever done in my life. As much as I wanted to follow him, as much as I wanted to be at his side, I knew I couldn't. My best friend was in the worst pain of his life and I couldn't help. Right now Bentley was bruised, battered, and crippled, but that's not why I was so upset.

I was upset, because it was my entire fault.

A/N: Nooooooo not another sad chapter!!!(Who am I kidding this story if full of them.) Hey guys even though our fave turtle was injured me hope you enjoyed the chapter. It was really interesting for me because I usually try to avoid talking about the beak accident at all costs. (It's too sad.) Anyway, last chapter I asked, "Who should be the star in my next big Sly fic?" Here are the answers…

**MasterofHearts1313: **Someone who hasn't been talked about very much. (Interesting, but I'm not sure who.)

**ZOMG: **Something about Sly's kids. (Already been done thousands of times, but maybe.)

**Pasta16: **Bentley. (Your answer didn't surprise me what so ever. Also, we have you for Bentley fics.)

**Slylady345: **

Sadly your guy's answers didn't impress me too much. Anyway, here is today's question (hope it does better)…

If you could change the ending of Sly 2 what would you do? (I want cool and interesting answers, not just something simple like, "Bentley doesn't get in the accident.")

Remember please leave a review along with your answer. Okay I do have one plug today and it's for **Everyone has a Soulmate **by **pasta16.** If you are a Murray fan like me you will love this one-shot. Anyway, I hope you guys have a very Jabala Day__and **BYE!!!**

P.S. This chap was originally longer, but I felt it was too much so I'm sorry. **BYE!!!**


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 18 **

It had been exactly one month and six days since we defeated Clock-La. During that time Sly and I didn't see Bentley what so ever. All we did was drive by the hospital once every day to see if we could spot him. Unfortunately all we found were some cops outside, waiting to arrest Bentley the minute he was released. As the days passed I realized something horrifying, Bentley was indeed now handicapped.

I fell into a deep depression. For half of the first month I just sat in my room, only coming out for food and the bathroom. Sly would come in often saying, "Murray, it's not your fault." or, "Stop blaming yourself, Bentley is going to be ok." Once he said this I just stayed silent and pointed to the door. How could Sly understand? He's never injured his best friend for life. I mean Bentley was my friend, my team mate, and most of all, he was my little brother. All that was down the drain, because of me. Every day I asked myself, "Could I have done anything differently?" Maybe if I held open the beak longer, or if I had gone in after the chip, Bentley would be ok. All these thoughts were meaningless though. What happened was in the past, and there was nothing that could change it.

Once I was out of my depression I started talking to Sly again. I realized that even though Bentley was hurt I still needed to think about my other pal. However, I still felt very bad. I'd blame myself for everything, even though it was rarely my fault. Once Sly knocked over a picture and I started yelling at my reflection, it was that bad.

Near the end of the month pigeons started showing up. It didn't make much sense, everyday these pigeons would fly up to the window with a message tied to their leg. The first paper had the letters _PEN _on it. The second read _ITE_ while the third had the letters _NTI. _The last paper we received said _ARY. _Sly thought it was a coincidence at first, but when the second paper arrived he became obsessed. At the beginning we thought it was a threat, and then we thought they were secret messages from Bentley, finally we realized it was neither. Once the messages stopped coming Sly put them together and saw they read, "Penitentiary." Sly was still determined to find out what this was, so we broke out Bentley's lap top. Using the device we looked up local prisons and discovered "Deathrow Penitentiary." Sly, feeling like this was important, stole the list of inmates at the Penitentiary from the local police station. It was really easy. Sly knew that building inside and out. So once we had the list we looked over the names. Some were familiar like Sir. Raleigh, Miz. Ruby, and Muggshot, but one stood out to Sly.

James Christopher McSweeny, also known as "Big Jim" McSweeny was one of the prisons longest inmates. From what Sly was told as a kid, and what he read in the Thievius Raccoonus, told him that McSweeny used to run with his dad. Apparently he played the same role in Conner's Gang that I played in Sly's. Sly started obsessing more and more about this whole McSweeny thing. He started thinking that that McSweeny was trying to contact him, and the fact he used to know Conner just made Sly more determined. The day after we got the list Sly decided to break into Deathrow. He tried to get my help, but I was still too depressed and upset to be in the field.

The Cooper Vault. Well, that's what McSweeny called it. Sly had broken into Deathrow Penitentiary and spoke with the walrus. Sly said he was happy to see his old friend, but what McSweeny told him was serious. He spoke of an old vault that the Cooper Gang had been hiding there loot for centuries, from Slytankhamen all the way to Sly's dad. Immediately Sly wanted to take action. He said that he not only had to add loot to the vault, but also learn more about his ancestors. At first I said he was nuts and we had nowhere to begin, but I was wrong. Apparently McSweeny told him about a map in Italy, the Ligurian Coast to be exact. From what Sly told me I learned there was a museum there with a map, but it was hidden in a painting. So after a few days of convincing I finally agreed to help my friend in retrieving the map.

Five days ago we went to Italy to grab the map, but failed. It was obviously because we didn't have Bentley, but I still blamed myself. We messed up so bad, we triggered the alarm, we broke a statue, and lastly had to leave the map behind as guards chased us out. Once back in Paris we realized something very important, we needed Bentley back. So here we are, yesterday we had broken into the hospital and left with Bentley. It was really hard for me. I was the reason he was handicapped, what am I supposed to say? Bentley at first was reluctant to leave thinking he would just weigh us down, but when Sly told him about the vault and our failed mission he agreed. However just as we were about to leave the guards showed up. I, being my stupid self, told Sly and Bentley to go ahead while I fought the guards. It was hard and I left with a few scratches, but in the end I won.

Right now I was sitting in my room. I had gotten back from the fight about an hour ago. Bentley was eager to see me, but I was too nervous to speak. I quickly fled to my room, not wanting to confront what I had done. Before I ran though I heard Bentley tell me Sly was stealing the map from Carmelita, apparently she had been in charge of watching it. Anyway I was in deep thought.

"_What should I do? Bentley will never forgive me, I have to leave."_ I thought looking out the window. _"What am I thinking? I can't leave Sly and Bentley is my brothers. Oh my God what am I gonna do?!" _I fell backwards onto the bed in confusion. I laid there in silence, until a thought popped into my mind, _"I'm a monster. I've hurt everyone I care for, my mother, my sister, and now Bentley. Sly might be next or Morr…no I can't even think about that." _I nodded to myself and said, "I know what I have to do." I got off the bed and started packing my bags.

I slowly walked down the hallway. In the living room I could hear Sly had returned and he was talking to Bentley. Also I heard the sounds of metal clanging. No doubt Bentley was working on something. I stepped in the hallway to see something that broke my heart. Bentley was in a wheel chair. Not just any wheel chair, it was some sort of advanced wheel chair. It was metal with all sorts of odd wires sticking out. Obviously he wasn't done considering he had a screw driver in his hand.

"Murray, check it out! Bentley's got himself already to go." Sly said with a huge smile on his face. However that smile dropped when he saw my bag.

"Guys, I've been doing allot if thinking. I can't get over feeling responsible for all the bad things that happen to us lately." I said after a long pause. I took a breath of air and finished, "I'm afraid my lack of ability puts both of you at risk, and maybe next time we won't be so lucky." My two friends exchanged worried glances.

"But Murray, were a team. All for one and…" I cut Bentley off by lifting my hand.

"I know one for all." I finished for him before yelling, "Not one who puts his friend's lives in danger!" They were shocked by my words.

Sly finally said, "Murray, please listen to u…" However I cut him off just like Bentley.

"I'm sorry guy's I've thought this through," As I said this I took off my large belt and placed it on the floor. "And I think its best I left the team."Once I finished I took off my red gloves and placed them next to the belt. Lastly I pulled of my trademark red mask and said, "You're better off without me." I dropped the mask and headed for the door, only wearing my boots, goggles, and blue t-shirt. Bentley and Sly called for me, but I just walked out the door. Once out the door I burst into tears. After all these years I was leaving them, but I sucked it up. They weren't the only people I had to tell I was leaving.

I stood outside her mansion more nervous thanks I've ever been in my life. How was I gonna do this? What would she say? What would she do? Oh god, too many questions, and only one way to find out. I picked up a small rock and threw it at her window. Once it made contact I called very silently, "Morrigan! Morrigan!" I threw two more rocks before she opened the window.

"What the…oh hey Murray!" Morrigan said leaning out the window.

I waved and nervously asked, "Morrigan, can you let me in?" She nodded and threw out the rope ladder she used to sneak out. I took a breath and climbed up the ladder and into her room.

"So let me guess, you're done with the Clockwerk business?" She said sitting down on a chair.

I nodded and asked, "Yeah, how did you know?"

She laughed an answered, "The news, also the giant owl I saw falling from the sky gave me a clue." I smiled, but frowned when I remembered why I was here. "So if you're here for the date, I'm sorry it's kind of late." She said pointing to a clock that read twelve forty five. "Also I'm not really properly dressed."She said now pointing to the gown her grandfather made her wear.

I sighed and said, "That's not why I'm here." She looked at me oddly.

"So are you here just to look sad?" She asked seeing the tears welling up in my eyes. I quickly wiped them away. "What's the matter?" She asked getting out of her seat. Morrigan walked towards me trying to place a hand on my shoulder, but I backed away.

It took all the strength in the world, but I finally said, "Morrigan, I'm leaving." There was silence.

She thought for a moment and said, "You mean like a job? That's okay we'll go out when you get back." I shook my head making her ask, "So are you moving or something?"

"Morrigan, I'm leaving forever. I'm a danger to my family, my friends, and worst of all I'm a danger to you." I said as the tears welled up again.

"Murray, what's making you feel this way? I mean before you left to Canada you were normal, but now..." Morrigan was cut off by me.

"Bentley can't walk and it's my entire fault!" I yelled making her eyes widen.

"What?"

"You heard me. When we beat Clock-La I had to hold open her beak so Bentley could get inside. Let's just say I wasn't strong enough." I wiped the tears away and started walking to the window.

"So your just gonna leave. It probably wasn't even your fault." Morrigan said almost sounding sad. I turned to her just as sad.

"You don't understand. I hurt people, it's my job, and it's in my blood. Ever since I was kid I've been that way. I don't want to risk hurting you." I said trying to hold in my emotion.

"Why?" She asked simply.

After a few minutes I finally said, "Because I lo…because I'd never forgive myself." I pulled my cell phone out and tossed it onto her bed. After I did this I started walking towards the window.

"Murray, don't go." Morrigan asked. My heart broke in half when I saw that she was actually starting to cry.

"Goodbye, Morrigan." With that I climbed out the window and down the ladder. Thankfully she didn't chase after me. I didn't want this to be any harder than it needed it to be.

Once I was on the ground I started walking down the streets of Paris. I needed to go somewhere far away. I didn't know how, and I didn't know where, but I had to go somewhere far away. After about an hour of walking and thinking I realized something.

"The Murray" was dead.

A/N: Wow this chapter was actually pretty hard to write. Like I know it sounds stupid, but it was hard to make it sound like it was a hard decision. Anyway I'd just like to thank all of my reviewers for sticking with me till the official ending of Sly 2 YAY!!! Alright enough mindless chatter here is the answers to "If you could change the ending of Sly 2, what would you do?"

**Pasta16: **I wouldn't change the ending. (Understandable.)

**ZOMG: **I don't know lol. (It ok lol.)

Now those were good answers, but here is the winning answer that was sent to me in a PM.

**MasterofHearts1313: **Primarily, after Sly has paraglided onto Clockwerk's back, he sees Arpeggio hiding behind the head of Clock-La. The two get into an argument, featuring Arpeggio giving some sort of speech about how he was a fool to try to defy the laws of nature and Sly consistently accusing Arpeggio for being the reason they're stuck in this mess in the first place and trying to figure out how the old parrot survived.  
After the argument, Arpeggio pretty much says that he can detach the wings of Clock-La, but the head keeps attacking him. Sly fights off the head to keep it from attacking him and Arpeggio and soon after the wings fall off. Without the wings, the frame starts nose-diving and losing parts, including its legs, as they're the extensions that receive the most wind resistance.  
Well, Sly was able to paraglide off of Clockwerk and open the cage Bentley and Murray were stuck inside of. Unfortunately, during their crash landing, Murray ended up falling on top of Bentley, smashing the turtle's vertebrae and paralyzing him. As Sly, Murray, and Bentley turn to the sea, they see the Clockwerk frame sinking. The Hate Chip short-circuits and explodes, effectively destroying Clockwerk beyond repair.  
The rest would be just like in the game, only Carmelita doesn't get to stomp on the Hate Chip. You know the whole arrest and everything.  
Let's see: Arpeggio and Neyla are still killed, Clockwerk is still destroyed, and Bentley is still paralyzed, but it gives Arpeggio some more screen time.

I loved this answer. It was so detailed and very interesting. To be honest I could really see this happening at the end of Sly 2. Anyway everyone give **MasterofHearts **a round of applause and here is the new question…

What is your theory on Sly's name? (Like is it short for something, is it his real name, you see what I mean. Sorry if it sounds stupid, this has just been bugging me lately.)

Alright answer and review, have a very Jabala Day, and **BYE!!! **


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 19**

"Attention passengers, we will be landing in Sydney in exactly fifteen minutes." The pilot said over the planes intercom.

Yes it was true. I Murray was going to Australia. Last night I stayed at a hotel close to the airport. In the morning I got tickets to the only flight available, Australia. I really didn't care, it was far away and that's all I wanted. I'll admit it was pretty hard leaving my friends behind, that's why I left my phone with Morrigan. If they had been texting and calling me that whole time I probably would've backed out. During the flight I felt like I was gonna crack. Not only was it my first time on a plane without Sly and Bentley, but I also continued questioning myself. _"Should I really do this? I'm pretty sure Bentley will forgive me."_ This thought rushed through my head the entire time, but I didn't listen. Sure it was rash, crazy, and even a little stupid, but I needed to do this. It was for Sly's, Bentley's, Morrigan's, and my own safety.

The plane eventually landed and I entered the city of Sydney. It was really cool, but I wasn't here on vacation. I needed to start a new life, new name, new job, new everything. I already had the name, Thomas Murphy, an engineer who dreams of joining NASCAR. I couldn't help laughing, that was the alias Bentley made up for me years ago.

After a few minutes of walking I spotted a garage. I also saw a sign which read, "_Help Wanted." _

With a grin on my face I whispered, "Perfect." I entered the garage to see it full of several animals working on several cars. After looking around a bit I asked, "Excuse me, who is the boss here?" All eyes turned to me.

"You here for the open job?" Asked a very menacing looking wolf. He was much taller than me and had huge scar going down his left eye. His fur was black as coal and the huge cigar sticking out of his mouth didn't help.

I was actually pretty nervous, but I answered, "Uhhh… me." Once I finished the extremely brooding wolf changed. His smug look turned into a much exited face. He tossed the cigar away and stuck out his paw.

"Well that's great, the names Chuck!" I looked at his paw oddly to which he responded by saying, "Well go ahead."

I awkwardly shook his hand and asked, "Do I need to do an interview or anything?" Chuck looking like he remembered something nodded.

"Alright, what's your name?"

"Thomas Murphy."

"Can you fix cars?"

I looked around a little confused and said, "Yeah that's why I'm here."

"Well than your hired Tom!" When he yelled this the others began clapping and banging on cars. This whole situation was very odd. The boss was a crazy wolf, the workers were a bunch of nuts, and I could've come in here with not talent and they still would have hired me. I was defiantly gonna like it there.

I smiled and said, "Alright! So when do I start?" Sure enough Chuck pulled out a wrench and slammed it into my palm.

"Right now, get started on that blue truck." Chuck, now becoming serious, pointed to a truck. I looked at the blue vehicle and nodded.

I worked at the garage and lived in a motel for two weeks. It wasn't as bad as you'd think. The garage didn't pay much, but it was enough to put food in my stomach and a roof over my head. To believe after all the crap I had gone through things were doing okay, but I still missed everybody. Every night I would lay in bed thinking about them. _"How was Bentley doing in the chair? Did Sly ever find the Vault? Does Morrigan still hate me?" _These were the questions I asked, and it seemed there was no answer. I just laid there until I cried myself to sleep. Anyway, every night the guys at the garage would ask me to go get drinks with them and I'd say no, but this time was different. It wasn't because of the drinks.

"Murray, come with us." This monkey named Mike said. We had just closed the garage and everyone was ready to go to the bar.

I let out a sigh and said, "Guys, you know I don't drink." Chuck snuck up and put me in a headlock though.

"Well sorry man, but it's my birthday so you have to come!" I pushed Chuck away and smiled.

"Fine, but no drinks for me and I can leave whenever I want." I said sounding a tad like Bentley. Mike rolled his eyes and unlocked his car.

"Okay, now come on. I'll give you a lift." Mike said unlocking the passenger seat. I rolled my eyes and got in. Once we pulled out Chuck and the rest of the guys did as well. It only took a few minutes before we reached the bar. Eventually we were inside and it wasn't long before the drinks started coming out. I never liked alcohol so I just sat at the bar and joked around with the guys. I already became sick of the place after fifteen minutes and got ready to leave.

"See you guys." I said receiving many goodbyes. Once out the door I started walking to my motel when I heard something.

"Stop! He's got my purse!" A female voice shrieked. At first I was confused but I looked at the ally way next to me. In between the two buildings was a woman on her knees as four dingoes ran off towards me, one holding a purse. Good god, these scum bags had just stolen from an innocent lady and I needed to do something.

"Move it!" Yelled one of the dingoes, trying to push me but to no avail. He looked me in the face and yelled, "I said move it!" Well I moved my fist that is. I delivered a quick uppercut sending him crashing into some trash cans. His partners immediately sprung towards me, but I swatted them away just as easy. I looked at the four body's before me, either they were weak or I was stronger than I thought. I picked up the woman's purse and handed it to her.

"Here you go." She took the purse and ran off still afraid of what had occurred. I started walking out of the ally when all of a sudden I felt a searing pain in my left shoulder.

"Ahhh!" I yelled seeing that one of the "knocked out" dingoes had gotten up and stabbed me in the shoulder. I quickly spun around and punched him out. Using my free moment I ripped the knife out of my shoulder only to be tackled by one of the dingoes. He started punching me in the face, but I quickly head butted him and wobbled to my feet. It took awhile, but I finally stood up, to see a dingo holding a lead pipe. From the looks of it he had pulled it out of the trash can, but that didn't matter. Before I could think strait he ran forward and knocked me over the head with the pipe. Once I collapsed on the ground he continued beating my body until I was bleeding. Slowly the dingo gang surrounded me and raised the lead pipe. With one final blow they hit my head, knocking me out cold.

My eyes finally snapped open after an extremely long time. Looking around I saw a fireplace right in front of me. I also realized I was lying on dirt when I felt the pebbles and gravel I laid on. Though this was odd what really surprised me was the blanket on top off me. Those dingoes wouldn't do this. Behind me I heard footsteps and quickly pretended to sleep. I needed to escape and find out who my captor was. After a few seconds I saw a pair of feet land in front of me. A few twigs were thrown on the fire by the mysterious person before I made my move. Throwing off the blanket, I go to my feet. On the way up I grabbed this person's right ankle. Now that I felt I had my enemy I opened my eyes to see…a koala bear. Dangling in front of me was a purple koala bear. He looked like an aborigine of some sort because of his dread locks and loin cloth. Plus the crazy make up sold it for me. He began talking in some odd language which confused me.

"Sorry I don't understand." I awkwardly said making the koala nod. He closed his eyes and began talking again, but it was different. He was still speaking that weird aborigine language, but in my mind it came out as English.

"_I said, what are you doing?"_ The kola repeated in my head.

Shocked I quickly replied, "Oh my god, you can talk! Well I know you can talk, but now you're talking in my mind! How do you do that?"

"_One question at a time. I asked what you are doing." _He said sounding very calm.

"Oh sorry! Well, I got attacked by these dingo thugs and they knocked me out. I thought they'd take me to their base or something. Wait, your aren't with them are you!?" When I finished I pulled back my fist.

He lowered my fists with his small hands and said, _"No I am not. Actually I saved you from those exact dingoes." _

"What? How?" I asked confused as ever.

"_It was very simple. I saw them loading you into their truck and I thought I'd help. Using my dream time powers I took control of the driver and had him take us to my camp. Last thing I did was send them driving back to Sydney." _When he finished I looked at my shoulder for the wound. _"Oh don't worry. The dreamtime helped me heal your wounds." _

"Dreamtime?" I asked rubbing my head.

"_I'd love to explain, if you release me." _Realizing I had not let go of the small koala I released my grip. He did a flip through the air and landed on his feet with a smile. _"Well, I'm not going to explain." _The kola said smugly before picking up a strange staff.

"What?! Excuse me, but you dragged me all the way out here into the outback, you owe me." I said to this very vague aborigine.

He looked at me oddly and said, _"True, but I healed your wounds, saved you from a pack of thugs, and_ _even made a fire for you."_ I was silent for a minute, realizing he was right.

"Sorry I'm just confused, why would you save a complete stranger?" I took a seat on a rock ready to listen.

"_Because my hippo friend, I am enlightened. I have seen and felt the happiness, the anger, and the sadness of this world, but I gave it up. I've left everything I know behind so I could study the dreamtime."_ The kola's words hit me, but he wasn't finished, _"And so that is what I have been doing for many years."_

"Then why would you be in Sydney?" I asked.

"_Once every year I head into the city looking for new students. However I have yet to find someone worthy." _There was silence for a moment before he said, _"Do you wish to be lead back to Sydney?"_

Hearing his question I answered, "Yes please." He nodded and led the way as we began walking.

At first we were silent until the koala said, _"You're hurting, I see the sadness on your face. I'm not sure, but you blame yourself for something. Am I correct?" _This strange person continued walking, not facing me at all as he spoke. I was little uncomfortable at first, but I finally spoke.

"How do you know?" When I said this he laughed.

"_Two reason. One I can feel your emotions through the dream time, and second you are horrible at hiding them." _I couldn't help but chuckle a little. After that we continued walking, but I realized something. The aborigine was really getting to me. The way he spoke and acted made me feel like he understood. For the first time since the accident I didn't feel bad about myself. That's when I realized something. I was sad because I was trying to recreate what I had back home, but that wasn't working. Instead I needed silence, serenity, and peace at mind. Maybe, just maybe, this dreamtime thing was the answer.

I stopped walking and said, "May I ask a question?" The kola stopped and turned to me.

"_You just did." _He said with a smirk

I let out a sigh and asked, "Will you train me?"

"_What?" _

"You said you came looking for new students, well here ya go."

The koala was silent for a minute before saying, "_I don't think you understand. The dreamtime is a commitment. It's not something you can sign up for easily." _

"Please, I've done allot of stuff I'm not proud of. All I ask is for you to give me a chance." I replied more serious than I've ever been. There was silence between us. The koala stared at me showing no emotion whatsoever. The only sounds were the wind and animals of the outback. The koala stared at me showing no emotion whatsoever.

Just as I was about to crack he spoke, _"Very well, but you'll have to prove yourself_." I nodded very pleased with his answer. He began walking back to camp and said, _"Now come on, we have a long trip to my real camp." _

"Wait, we never introduced ourselves, I'm Murray." I said extending my hand.

The koala grabbed my hand and said, _"Hello Murray, you may call me the Guru."_ He shook my hand and we began walking. Now this Guru was odd, mysterious, and little nuts, but that didn't matter. I needed peace and this was the answer.

So began my studying of the dreamtime.

A/N: Alright I understand if you guys didn't like this chapter, because I didn't. It was really hard to write and I was kind of racing against the clock to finish it. So please be kind if you did not enjoy it. Okay last chap I asked, "What is your theory on Sly's name?" Here are the answers…

**MasterofHearts1313: **Sly is his real name. (I always thought that as well. Plus what you said about Carmelita makes sense. )

**Pasta16: **Sly's dad's name was Conner "Cunning" Cooper and Sly's mom thought it would be a cute synonym. (That actually would make allot of sense. I also like the idea of Conner's thief name being Cunning…Sly's name isn't Alfredo!)

**Michaelnator: **Sly is Conner's middle name and when he died Sly took it as a sign of respect. (I could see that actually happening in a Sly game so good job.)

Alright I'm not going to pick a fave answer because you all posed great arguments. Okay good job everybody and here is the new question …

Do you think a Sly Cooper TV series is a good idea? (I know I usually ask questions that relate to the chapter, but this has been bugging me. I've heard mixed opinions on it so I want to hear what you guys think.)

Okay guys remember to leave a review along with the answer. Now there are no plugs today, but please give a welcome to our new reviewer, **Michaelnator!** (Applause.) Remember to check out their stories when they start writing. Anyway, now that everything is taken care of have a very Jabala Day and **BYE!!! **


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 20**

It was one of the hardest things I've ever done. For the first two weeks I climbed cliff sides, swam across the lake thousands of times, and even wrestled a crocodile, but it was all meaningless. The whole time Guru was just testing me to see my willingness and commitment. At first I was infuriated that all my hard work went to waste, but then he told me I passed. Now that I had proven myself, Guru left it up to me to make the decision. At first I was really excited, but then I remembered my friends. Not only would I be giving up what I had in Sydney, but also everything in Paris. Could I really go through with it? After hours of thinking I finally agreed.

All we did was meditating. Half of the first month he just took me to some mountain and began meditating. I was really confused and was starting to rethink my choices, but then he explained. After that first half I remember the Guru saying, _"Meditation not only clears the mind, but also provides me with my powers. In order to understand the dream time you must understand yourself. So remember Murray, meditation is very important." _Ever since then I've meditated every day.

Soon I noticed I was starting to change. First it was my cloths. I went from a blue t-shirt and goggles, to aborigine cloths and crazy white makeup. Then even my personality changed. Slowly I became less violent and more peaceful. It was very odd not feeling like I constantly had to beat people up, but I liked it. For the first time in my entire life I felt calm.

Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months. It wasn't long before the year had ended, and to believe a few months ago I was in Paris with my pals. Obviously my birthday had passed and I was now twenty one. The Guru didn't celebrate birthdays and holidays, but he still awarded me with the aborigine ball form. It was a very interesting move and still to this day I question how it works. Anyway it was now February 7, 2005, and the Guru had led me to a large mountain.

"_Do you feel it, Murray?" _The Guru asked standing on the mountain arms spread wide. I pulled myself up the side of the mountain and finally collapsed on top.

I wiped my brow and said, "If you mean the burning feeling of pain, yes I do feel it." The Guru gave me a serious look and slowly got to my feet. "Sorry Master, it's been awhile since we climbed up here."

He nodded and said, _"Understood, now Murray does you why we are here?" _I looked at the sun setting while trying to think of an answer. Eventually I shrugged and he answered, _"It's your coming of age Murray." _When he said this I just store at my master with a strange look.

"Coming of age? Sorry Master, but I'm twenty one." I said still a little confused.

He nodded and replied, _"Murray I know, but you cannot continue your training." _

Shocked I quickly said, "What?! But I've only been here a few months, and you said studying the dream time took years." He gave me the usual "let me explain look" and I fell silent.

"_Murray I understand, but listen. In my tribe, at age eighteen, you are sent out on a walk about in order to further your training." _

"What is a walk about?" I asked now that he was finished.

"_It is when a pupil is sent around the world in order to help and spread his master's teachings." _As much as the Guru was explaining this I was still confused.

"How am I supposed to spread your teachings when I haven't even been here a whole year? Also I'm not even eighteen, so what's the point?" I asked a little frustrated.

"_Murray, I know you're not eighteen, but that still means in order to continue training you must do this." _Looking into his eyes I saw the Guru was very serious.

"Well maybe if we trained for awhile longer then I could do it." I said calming down. He shook his head and looked from side to side as if someone was watching. "Are you okay Master?" I asked, but received no answer.

He slowly approached me and whispered, _"I didn't want to say this, but I have to. Murray, a force is coming, I'm not sure what, but it will resurrect the Mask of Dark Earth." _I immediately went silent. I remember the Guru telling about this evil mask. Supposedly it had been made by the devil himself.

After a moment of silence I whispered, "How do you know?"

"_I saw it in a dream. He came to me and just said that bad things will happen. Listen Murray, in order to stop this evil mask we will need two masters of the dream time." _Now that I understood what he said I turned around. The Guru let out a sigh and finally said, _"We have to speed up your training. Once this walk about is finished its double time." _I kept my backed turned to the Guru not saying a word. We just stood there while sun finally set. _"Listen I…" _I cut the Guru off by turning to face him.

"When do I leave?" I asked knowing what I had to do. The Guru's serious face turned to one of relief.

"_I recommend tomorrow morning." _I nodded and began walking towards the trail we used to get up here. _"Murray, thank you." _The Guru said making me smile.

I turned around with a grin and said, "No problem, Master."

*************************************************************************************

I treaded through the snowy forest with a huge grin on my face. Not only had I just spoken to a few potential students, but also saved a bear from hunters. I obeyed the Guru's orders and scared the hunters of without hurting them. If you can't tell from all the snow I was currently in Switzerland. I had been traveling the world on this walk about helping the environment and spreading the dream time's word. By now I had gone through countries like Germany, India, and China. I was really starting to enjoy this walk about thing. Not only did I get to travel the world without stealing stuff, but I was actually spreading well. Things were good for The Murr…I mean me.

"Boy is I tired." I said to myself now that I had reached my camp. There was a small fire and tent which contained my sleeping mat. I took off my grass headdress and placed it on a nearby stump before crawling into the tent. Now inside the tent I closed the entrance and lied down. After a few minutes of thinking about that day's success I drifted to sleep.

Unlike most people I rarely had dreams, but this time was different. I opened my eyes to see I was in a barren wasteland with fog everywhere. Knowing I was already in a dream I attempted to pinch myself, but was stopped. A small purple hand slapped mine away swiftly. I looked to see it was the Guru glowing purple. "Master, what are you doing here?" I asked. Now I knew the Guru could communicate to people through their dreams, but he had never done it while I was on the walk about.

"_Murray, please listen. Now there is good news and bad news." _I motioned for him to continue and he did by saying, _"Good news is the Mask of Dark Earth has not risen yet, but bad news is Venice is in Grave Danger." _

I raised an eyebrow and asked, "Venice, Italy? What's the matter?"

He let out a cry of pain and said, _"You know I'm not powerful enough to stay in dreams for more than a few minutes." _It was true, and the fact that his purple glow was fading made it a little obvious.

"Well hurry!" I quickly said very worried.

He took a breath and said, _"Don't leave Venice until the black water runs clear." _That was the last thing he said before dispersing.

"Guru!" I yelled snapping out of the dream and into reality. I looked around my tent and saw I was alone and the Guru was nowhere to be found. I sat up and began thinking. _"Until the black water runs clear? What does that mean?"_ It was all very vague and confusing, but despite all the questions I knew one thing.

I needed to get to Venice.

A/N: Oh my god I am so sorry! Not only is this chapter really late, but it is also really short. To make up for it I will update soon with a long chapter, I swear. Anyway let's get to what everyone wants to hear. Last chap I asked, "Do you think a Sly Cooper TV series is a good idea?" I was really looking forward to your answers so here they are…

**MasterofHearts1313: **If Sly was made into a cartoon series, I think I would like it done by a Japanese anime company rather than an American Cartoon manufacturer. I've seen some of the recent work of America in the media, and it just hasn't gone well. (Well to be honest I'm not a huge Anime fan so I'm going to have to disagree. Now people are going to hate me, but I'm sick of people thinking America sucks in the cartoon business. Also I don't want to stare at subtitles in order to understand the show.)

**Pasta16: **A TV show would suck, since they would make it a horrible Saturday morning cartoon. But if they add more detail, and make it more at a Japanese style cartoon, it would be brilliant! (Once again I have to disagree. Just because it's Japanese doesn't mean it's better. Also Sly's cut scenes are modeled after Saturday Morning Cartoons.)

**Michaelnator: **I dunno I could see a book and a movie but not a TV story. (Now I'm half and half on your answer. I think Sly would be an amazing book series, but a movie I think would be a little too far.)

**ZOMG:** A TV show would be awesome! But it needs to be like a comic book, kind of like how they are re-doing the X-man series on Disney XD channel. (I agree with you answer the most, except for the Disney XD. I think if it were styled like a comic it would work, but Disney XD doesn't do it for me.)

Best answer is a tie between **ZOMG and Michaelnator. **Sorry **pasta16 and MasterofHearts1313, **but I'm not a big anime fan. (That's not completely true. I like Bleach and Soul Eater but that's it.) Alright now that were done with last chapter's question here is this chapter's…

"What is one thing you wish happened in Sly, but never did." (That's right I'm giving you an easy question because I couldn't think of anything else.)

Alright guys please leave a review along with your answer. Wait before I go I just want everyone to know that the reason this chapter came so late is because I'm trying to write a musical in my free time. Don't worry I'm not quitting this. Okay have a very Jabala Day and **BYE!!! **


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 21**

I store at the water blankly. At the moment I was in Venice, Italy. Having just gotten there yesterday, I was already investigating. The Guru said_, "Don't leave Venice, until the black water runs pure." _However, I had walked through the entire city and looked at every source of water, but there was no pollution what so ever. If I continued at the pace I was going I'd never finish.

"What are you doing?" A voice said interrupting my thoughts. I got up from my crouching position and turned around to see a wolf dressed in what looked like an opera costume. He looked familiar, considering I had already seen tons of people like him walking around the city.

I shrugged and said, "Just looking at the water."

"Well get lost, or else I'll call Don Octavio." He barked back. I nodded but he only knocked my headdress off. He began walking away as I picked it up. Now the old Murray probably would've knocked his lights out, but I had changed. If there was anything the Guru had taught me it was to control my anger.

"_It's okay Murray, just stay calm." _I thought putting my headdress back on. These guards were everywhere and they seemed extremely protective of the water. Whenever I, or anyone for that matter, would look at the water they would become all defensive. Also they'd threaten people by saying they'd call Don Octavio. Now, from what the towns people had told me, Octavio was a local mob boss who ruled the town and all these thugs were his cohorts. It was obvious that Octavio was hiding something, but what? I had to find out.

Later that night I was standing outside some club. Apparently it was where allot of criminals, mainly Octavio's men, hung out to blow of some steam. Now hopefully I could go in and collect some information without using my fists. It was stupid and there was a slim chance I'd get anything out of these guys, but it was worth a try. I started to walk towards the door when all of a sudden it burst open. I saw one thug emerge and I quickly ran into an ally before he saw me.

"Throw him out here!" I heard the wolf guard yell. My curiosity got the best of me and I peeked around the corner. I saw another wolf emerge holding a very thing figure that was squirming in his arms. The second wolf slammed the figure on to the concrete before reentering the building with his friend. Once the door slammed shut the scrawny figure got up and began yelling.

"You cracker boxes don't know what you are missing! This crappy ass club would be lucky to be graced by the greasy sweet presence of Dimitri!" When he said this, my jaw dropped. The French accent, the hip hop slang, and the name all pointed to one person. As the iguana continued cursing in French I emerged from the ally.

As he brushed the dirt off his suit I said, "Hello Dimitri." Once hearing his name, Dimitri looked up with fear in his eyes.

"Oh shit!" Dimitri yelled almost falling over. "Look hippo, I don't want no trouble. So you and your loser friends can hit the road!" Dimitri adjusted his jacket and began walking away. However I just remembered that he was in the club.

"Wait Dimitri! Sly and Bentley aren't here." I said making Dimitri stopped. He turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"Then what you want chubs?" Dimitri asked.

I ignored the insult and asked, "Did you hear anything about Octavio?" Dimitri was silent for a minute as he looked at me. "Why are you staring at me?"

"Your cloths."

"What about them?"

He let out a laugh and said, "Man Hippo, I knew you weren't as fashionable as Dimitri, but this is ridiculous. What happened?"

I rolled my eyes and said, "Look that doesn't matter. Now did you…"

Dimitri quickly cut me off by saying, "And where are your little cracker box pals? Aren't you losers like gang or something?"

I ignored him once again by saying, "Dimitri please listens. Did y…"

"Also why you here in V…" I wasn't going to let Dimitri cut me off once again so I raised my hand. I only did it so he would be silent, but he flinched. It looked as if Dimitri thought I'd punch him. That's when I remembered something. Dimitri didn't know I had changed. He still thought I was the stupid muscle who beat people up for the fun of it. This could work to my advantage. I grabbed Dimitri by his collar and slammed him against the club's wall.

"Listen Dimitri and listen well! Your gonna tell me if you heard anything about Octavio, or I'll pound your face in!" Dimitri closed his eyes and fear and I couldn't help but chuckle a little. If Dimitri had hit me there was no way I'd fight back, but he didn't know that.

"Okay I'll sing like a canary, just please don't harm the masterpiece that is Dmitri's face." I let go of the iguana and he began brushing of his suit.

"Now tell me everything!" I yelled raising a false fist.

"Okay!" Dimitri squealed. I laughed a little as he tried to compose himself. "Alright, when the cruise liner fired me I brought my rump shaker down to Venice. It's got beautiful women, beautiful scenery, beautiful clubs, so why not?"

"Hurray up!" I yelled trying to keep a straight face.

"Okay, so I got a little involved in the crime business again, which means I'm hiding out from the fuzz. However, this still hasn't stopped my macho frame from hitting the streets if you catch my drift." I just looked at him oddly and he continued, "So every night I've been hitting the clubs and tonight I found this one. Before I got kicked out however, I did over hear a juicy piece of info about the Don."

"What is it?" I eagerly asked.

Dimitri opened his hand and said, "Now that, my less fashionable friend, will cost you some greasy sweet green."

"No!" I yelled making him cover his face.

"Okay, just please don't hit me!" Dimitri took a breath and finished, "Some guy told his buddy they had business to take care of at Rialto Bridge." Once Dimitri finished me immediately began running off. "Yo, where you going bro?" Dimitri called after me. I ignored him and continued running. I had walked around Venice enough times to know where everything was, including Rialto Bridge. Maybe if I hurried I could stop them, or at least see what they were doing. As I rounded the corner Dimitri's voice faded into the distance. After a few minutes I spotted Rialto Bridge ahead. Once I was close enough I stayed at a distance to see and hear what was happening on the bridge. Currently there were two strong figures there, no doubt the guards Dimitri mentioned.

"Where is he?" One of the guards asked.

The second knocked his comrade over the head and said, "Stop asking that! Octavio will get here when he gets here." The first responded by rubbing his head and mumbling. After a few minutes of silence I heard footsteps. Looking up I saw a large figure walking onto the bridge. I didn't get a good look but this was no doubt Don Octavio.

"Sorry gentlemen, but I had some business to take care of." Octavio said adjusting his cufflinks.

"It's okay Don. Now why did you call us here?" The second guard asked.

Octavio looked around to make sure no one was there and said, "Julius, Antonio, you boys know I trust you like you were my own." The two nodded and Octavio continued by saying, "Now that's why I'm giving you a very important job." He motioned for them to follow him and they started walking in my direction. As they got closer I quickly slid into a nearby ally and stuck my head out. Once done walking they stood in front of an old fountain.

There was silence for a few minutes before the first guard asked, "What's this boss?"

"Just watch." Octavio said before pulling out a cell phone. After dialing a few numbers someone picked it up. "Hey Bernie, do you mind releasing that tar I asked for?" Someone on the other end said something before the Don replied, "Thank you." He hung up the phone and the fountain began rumbling. After a few minutes the clean water stopped and black tar began pouring out.

"_Dear god! That monster!" _I thought. As I watched in terror the guards began speaking.

"Wait Boss, are you sure we should release this much tar right now?" The first guards asked sounding a little shocked.

Octavio turned to him and said, "Listen, we've slowly been releasing this stuff and it's taking too long. If we're ever going to get started on my big plan we need to pump out as much as we can, as fast as we can."

"Well why do you need us?" The second asked.

Octavio checked to see if anyway was around and said, "You two are in charge of tar distribution. I will release this stuff whenever I can, but you guys decide how much. Now the only thing you need to know is it has to be a lot. If you boys don't pump tons of this tar out you knows what happens." Octavio pretended to slit his throat making his guards gulp. Octavio quickly switched to a less threatening voice and said, "Alright boys you gotta big day tomorrow, so I recommend you get some sleep."

"Yes Don Octavio." The two guards said simultaneously. Octavio nodded and walked over the bridge and out of sight. The two guards store at the fountain for a few seconds before walking away as well. Once the cost was clear I exited the ally and approached the fountain. I took one stiff of the black goo and knew it was indeed tar.

"I can't believe them." I mumbled to myself. At that moment I knew Octavio must be stopped.

*************************************************************************************

One week later I was meditating on the roof tops of Venice. Just like every other day I was thinking how I would stop Octavio without using violence. I was at a loss, but things were about to change.

"Murray! Murray!" A familiar voice yelled. I ignored it at first but it wasn't long before I heard them yell, "Murray get over here!"

Knowing who it was I yelled back, "Go away Dimitri, I'm meditating!"

"But I know how you can stop big bad Octavio!" Dimitri yelled in response. I was silent. Maybe Dimitri indeed had an answer. Then again it was Dimitri, how am I supposed to trust him? I was still completely clueless so I had to give it a try. Once out of my meditation spot I approached the edge of the roof.

"I'm listening." I simply said to the iguana below me.

"Some guy's got inside dirt on the Don. He told me to tell you that he'll meat you outside Rialto Bridge." Dimitri said breathing heavily. Once he finished I took a look at him. He was sweating, panting, and last time I checked Dimitri was supposed to be in jail.

"Wait a second, Dimitri didn't the cops arrest you a few days ago?" I asked jumping off the roof easily.

Dimitri looked around before saying, "That doesn't matter! What does matters is that you stop Octavio. Now get your fat ass over to Rialto Bridge!" Before I could say anything else Dimitri went running off at top speeds.

"Dimitri waits!" I yelled, receiving no answer. As I watched the iguana run into the distance I knew he was in trouble. Dimitri just always seemed to be in trouble, but was he telling the truth. Maybe someone was willing to help me take down Octavio, or it could even be a trap. Either way it was worth the risk. If I was going to complete my dream time I needed to finish this, and fast. I quickly began running for the bridge, but that's when I remembered I was on the other side of town. It would take forever to reach it, unless I used the sewers. When I first came to Venice I searched the sewers to see if the water Guru was talking about was there. Obviously I didn't find what I was looking for, but I did discover the sewers are much quicker than the streets. Once I found a man hole I quickly leapt inside.

I covered my nose from the noxious gas and ran through the sewers. It was very large, but since I had searched the whole city up and down I knew where to go. After a few minutes I saw a familiar man hole and climbed through, not knowing what was waiting above. Once I exited the sewers someone came crashing into me.

"Sorry man." Said a familiar voice.

I dusted myself off and said, "Its okay." Once done I looked up and saw a wide eyed raccoon starring at me. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped, for after a whole year of separation, Sly Cooper was standing in from of me.

"Murray?" Sly said in shock.

I was silent. How was I supposed to respond? It's not like I could just say "what's up." There were so many emotion running through me I just responded by saying, "Greetings old," I was cut off because just as I spoke a shock pistol shot went zooming by me head. "Inspector Fox! Man, you're in it again." I said now adding fear and shock to the many emotions I was feeling.

After one whole year, which felt like a life time, Sly just gave me his usual grin and said, "Hope that manhole works both ways." He quickly jumped in followed by me who closed is as we went through. We were both to worry to speak so we just ran through the sewers in a desperate escape.

"_Damn Dimitri!" _I thought. I shouldn't have trust that fool. I promised myself to never speak or see Sly, Bentley, or Morrigan ever again. I knew that if any of them were ever hurt again I'd never forgive myself. I knew they wanted me back, but it was for their safety. After a few more minutes of running we decided it was safe and climbed through a manhole, which led outside the opera house. Know on land the two of us stood in silence. This awkwardness continued longer than it should have. We just stood there, hoping the other would eventually speak.

Soon Sly finally smiled and said, "Thanks for the quick escape. I owe you one, again." I knew Sly was awkward about this situation as well, but acting cool was his way of coping with it. After a few seconds I figured using the Guru's words of wisdom was a good way to respond.

I nodded and said, "Of course searcher, we are all in need of peace." Sly looked at me oddly for a moment, only making this more uncomfortable.

"You're really whole hog on this Dreamtime stuff huh?" Sly asked raising an eyebrow.

I ripped another page of the Guru's book by saying, "My mind is clear, like the woodland after a forest fire." Sly responded with a sigh and palmed his face. After a few minutes of silence Sly cut to the chase.

"Listen Murray, we need you back on the team." Sly paused because what he was about to say was extremely hard. "That thing with Bentley, it wasn't your fault. He doesn't blame you for the wheel chair." I gulped at his last sentence. Deep down I knew he was going to say it, but when it came time I couldn't face it.

I quickly shook my head and said, "Sorry Sly, I was a different path. My Guru, in his wisdom, told me to lose myself and not return until the black water ran pure, so here I stay." Judging from his facial expressions Sly was extremely skeptical.

Sly thought for a moment and responded, "You sure he didn't tell you to get lost and not come back until you'd clean out the water filter?"

Extremely annoyed that he didn't know the seriousness of the situation I snapped, "Come on! I'm on a real spirit quest here!"

"Sorry, sorry, tell me everything." Sly looked at me with the same look he had when we were a gang and said, "Tell me everything, I've missed you pal." For the first time since I saw Sly I felt relieved. After a few minutes of thinking, I took a breath and began.

"Well, it's a long and awesome story…got any gum?" So I began telling my story. It was actually pretty funny. He just stood there looking like a kid who was being read a cool book. I told him about Sydney, the Guru, and even what I had encountered in my walkabout. Though Sly enjoyed the story you could tell it was slowly rebuilding our friendship. I was having fun for the first time in awhile, but that's when I remembered. Now that Sly was here it could only mean one thing.

It wasn't long before I'd see Bentley.

A/N: Holy crap the gears of Sly 3 are now in motion! Now if anyone is worried that I'll end this right after Sly 3, don't worry. I plan on having one or two chapters about Murray's present day life. Okay, now my last question was, "What is one thing you wish happened in Sly, but never did?" And here are your answers…

**Pasta16: **I would love to see or play what happened in-between each of the missions. Maybe another comic book about their misadventures, since they were so cool. (I agree with your answer 100 percent. I think another comic book, or even a series, would've been awesome. Lastly I'm glad to see that my story has affected you so much that you wanna blurt out Murray's name whenever you hear hippo.)

**Michaelnator: **I could think of many things but mainly what pops in my head is Murray gets a girl and someone tries to bring back Clockwerk again. (I'm actually fifty, fifty about your answer. I do believe Murray should've gotten a girl, but I probably would've ripped my eyes out if Clockwerk came back. SuckerPunch has used him and two games and moving on from him was the best idea, in my opinion.)

**MasterofHearts1313 (Sent to me in a PM.): **I think, if anything, I would like to play the part of an actual thief on Sly Cooper. You know, not this whole vigilante, Robin Hood stuff, but are a real thief.  
There were clips of that in the cut scenes of Sly Cooper, so why can't we play like that for real? No villains, no Clockwerk, no Cooper Clan pride, just stealing from rich people and museums. (Well I'm sad to say it, but I disagree with your answer. I do wish that SuckerPunch would show more missions, but if you're not stealing from criminals it's not fun. Without the Cooper Clan Pride, Clockwerk, and villains, there is no Sly Cooper.)

I hope people don't find my responses offensive. Now the winner for best answer is obviously **pasta16 **so give a round of applause for her. Okay here is the new question…

"What Sly character are you most like, and why?" (Now don't think just because you put Murray mean you'll win. I'm choosing the cool and interesting answers.)

I'm really excited to see your guy's answers, so hurray up! I'm just kidding...kind of. Anyway have a very Jabala Day and **BYE!!! **


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 22**

Do you ever get the "pit in your stomach" feeling? I do, but only at times when I'm nervous. Sadly this was one of those times. As I sat outside the café I thought about what had happened within the last few days. I had a run in with an old enemy, uncovered some secret plot involving tar, and had reunited with a friend that I hadn't seen, in what felt like, forever. After all of this craziness things were about to get crazier. A few hours ago Sly had confronted me saying, "Bentley wants to speak with you." When he said this I felt like I would explode. My friend whose life was endangered by me wanted to speak with me. How was I going to do this? It took a long time, but I finally gave in. I had already hurt Bentley, literally, and avoiding him would just make things worse. After Sly gave me the time and location I got ready.

So there I was, waiting outside a coffee shop hoping for the best. _"Where is he? Is he not coming? Oh god I bet he still hates me. I should probably just go." _All these thoughts and more rushed through my head. As time passed I became more and more nervous. It was shocking to see Sly again, so what was this going to be like?

I let out a sigh and mumbled to myself, "I should just go." I began walking away when I heard a sound. I turned around to see it was coming from around the café's corner. It sounded like someone was moving, but it was somehow not footsteps? Before I could think more about this sound the owner revealed himself.

Around the corner came Bentley, in a wheel chair.

I knew he was working on one but seeing him in it made me want to scream. My friend who once had legs likes you and I was now reduced to using a chair to get around. (A/N: I'm not trying to be offensive to handicapped people. Remember these are Murray's thoughts.) As he rolled towards me I could only feel guiltier. It seemed that the fun, nerdy, and sometime crazy friend I had was gone. Soon I realized there had been complete silence for five minutes and I quickly snapped out of it.

I store at my feet and nervously said, "Sly said you were looking for me?" Bentley nodded, covering his emotions with those thick glasses of his.

"We need your help to destroy some tar drums." He simply said. As he spoke I became more nervous. He was showing no emotion making me feel like he hated me.

Still staring at my feet I shook my head quickly. "I'm done with all that. I've found a new path, it's full of peacefulness." I heard Bentley let out a sigh. He then tapped me on the arm so I'd look up. After a few seconds I finally did. Looking at Bentley I saw his glasses were starting to fog up.

Now showing emotion he said, "Come on, what happened to 'The Murray'? The guy who'd get into a fist fight with ten thugs wearing nothing but a towel? The guy who would punch first and not bother asking questions later? Where's that guy?" There was silence for a moment. My head sunk back down to my feet, but Bentley stopped me. Returning my glance to him, he finished by saying, "Where's my old friend?" I froze. Bentley had called me his friend. How on earth could he say such a thing? If I were him I would…I don't know what I'd do.

Realizing I could no longer avoid the subject I said, "I-I'm sorry Bentley. I-I tried to save you…but I just wasn't strong enough." I was surprised by myself. I had been thinking this the whole time, but this was the first time I said it. Bentley took a breath. I knew he was about to give a speech of some sort. He removed his glasses to reveal his beady, tear welled eyes.

"Get over it, Murray. I don't blame you and never have. The only thing I feel bad about is losing my pal." Wiping away some tears he quickly put his glasses back on. I let out a smirk, he had no idea how much those words meant to me. Sly had been telling me Bentley had forgiven me, but I never believed him. However, now that my pal had said it, I knew it was true. I quickly ignored my moment of joy and locked eyes with him.

"Look, I want to help you. You're like my best friend ever! It's just that I promised I'd stay here and peacefully meditate till the black water ran pure." I said very serious. Bentley placed his hand on his chin and began thinking. Snapping his fingers, I knew he had an idea.

"Well, what if you could help us peacefully? You wouldn't have to punch anyone." Bentley said with a grin.

After a few minutes of explaining I began my job. Bentley, knowing about the aborigine ball form, informed me I could use it on the tar drums. Apparently if I stayed in my ball form I could destroy these drums without hurting anybody, not even Octavio's guards. Knowing I couldn't just blow my old friend off I went to work. It took a few minutes but I was able to destroy all six of the drums peacefully and unharmed. Once done I returned to Bentley.

Now that all his tears were dried Bentley said, "Nice work Murray, it's a pleasure to see you back in action."

"Yeah well, I haven't forgotten who my friends are. I'm just playing with a different deck." I said with a goofy smile. The next few minutes Bentley and I just store at each other, smiling the whole time. Despite all the pain, sadness and anger it seemed, in that one moment, we were best friends once gain. Actually it felt as if we were back at the orphanage.

Bentley watch began beeping and he said, "Well I better get going. The big operation is probably tomorrow and I need my rest." I nodded.

"Yeah, and I've missed out on some serious meditation time so…bye." I said awkwardly.

"Bye." Bentley replied. We both began walking away when Bentley said, "Murray."

Looking over my shoulder I asked, "Yeah?"

"It's really good to see you again, pal."

Almost exploding from happiness I said, "Same here, friend." We continued walking opposite directions until we could no longer see each other. I stopped and said down on a bench. What had just happened? After all the crap we had been through, it seemed he had forgiven me. It seemed the two of us were friend once again. So that's when I noticed something I had noticed in a long time. I was smiling.

*************************************************************************************

The next day I was sitting on the roof of small house near the opera stage. It was very odd. I had just arrived to find that not only was Octavio not performing, but also the large chandelier above the stage was missing. Well not completely, there were several pieces of it scattered across the ground. I had not meditated all day so ignoring the strange sight I began. So ever thing went as I should, until I was interrupted about half way into my meditation I heard a voice. Not only a voice but also a motor. I ignored it and continued, until I understood the voice.

"No more to the left you idiot! We're going to crash!!!" What sounded like Octavio's voice screamed? My curiosity got the best of me and my eyes snapped open. Once on my feet I saw two gondolas come zooming down the canal. One was carrying Octavio and his guard, while the other carried Sly and Bentley.

"What the," Before I could finish Octavio's gondola bounced out of the canal and crashed into the stage, destroying it immediately. My friends pulled over there gondola and leapt onto land as Octavio rose from the wreckage.

With a serious look Sly said, "It's over Octavio, your beat. Give us the demolition switch and we'll all try to ditch these cops.

Pulling out some sort of remote Octavio replied, "You chasing me for this?! Fine big shot. It took me six months to prepare this thing, but what the hey! I got more where this came from." As I watched the scene I began losing control. With the boat crash, the argument, and the stage being destroyed the Murray began to show.

"You guys see that boat go out of control, and jump, and smash into that thing?! Destruction, so cool!" I said losing control. I quickly took a breath and tried to maintain myself.

Octavio finally noticing me said, "You think that was "cool" punk?" Once finished an evil grin appeared on the lion's face. He began laughing maniacally as he pushed the red button. Huge explosion went off throughout the city making many houses begin to sink. Extremely annoyed Bentley rolled himself towards Octavio.

"You monster!" Bentley yelled getting in Octavio's face. "Stop it!! Stop it!!!" Before he could yell any longer Octavio did something unforgivable. He delivered a roundhouse kick knocking Bentley out of his chair and onto the concrete ground. I froze.

"Murray, I need your help. I've never seen anyone move that fast. Octavio is old but he's still got it. Let's take him together." Sly said ready to take down the evil musician.

Extremely confused I stuttered, "But…but…I vowed to my Guru that I would renounce all violence. And the water is till black!" Sly realizing how torn I was began reasoning with me.

"It'll be cleat any minute, trust me. Now let's take him!" Sly said.

Octavio quickly butted in, "You're right to be scared, Hippo. Your wheelchair friend should've been so smart." With Sly and Octavio yelling at me I closed my eyes hoping it would go away, but then one voice rang out.

"Murray…helps." Bentley said in pain before passing out.

That's when it happened it seemed that what Bentley said set me on fire. Everything the Guru said about peace and love, it didn't matter anymore. Slowly I began to change. My muscles tightened, my eyes became wide, and my very mind began shaking. At first I didn't know what hapeing was, and then I remembered. The person that had defended my sister at school was back. The person who had helped steal the Thievius Raccoonus was back. The person who had helped defeat the Klaww Gang was back. So do you know who it was?

"The Murray" had returned.

I ripped my necklace off and pointed a finger at Octavio. "That does it! I'll floss my teeth with your spine!!!" I leapt down from the house and delivered a punch to Octavio, which knocked him a fare distance from us. Pounding my chest I yelled, "The Murray returns!!!"

Octavio and I began fighting, with Sly's help. Basically my raccoon friend would release tar onto the field and I would take it from there. As I delivered punches, uppercuts, and the occasional thunder flop he would fight back with kicks, punches, and even some "deadly singing." To be quite honest he was one of the hardest people I've ever fought. Eventually our battle spilled out to the clock tower where, after a few minutes, ended. I delivered an uppercut which would be the final blow. I smiled as the lion collapsed on the ground, his face and body covered in tar.

Octavio wiped some tar of his face and weakly said, "So this is it." Octavio's voice became much more dramatic as he said, "The old guards out and a new generation steps in." After spitting out some tar Octavio passed out on the concrete ground.

"That's right, stepping in big time!" I gloated while dancing around Octavio's unconscious body.

"Come on Murray, I got the demolition switch. Let's get Bentley and run for it, we got cops closing in." Sly said snatching the remote from Octavio's pocket. Realizing the seriousness of the situation I nodded and followed Sly.

"_Man it feels like I haven't seen a safe house in years." _I thought as I watched my friends pack up their stuff. About half an hour ago we had helped Bentley back up and escaped Carmelita, just in time to watch her arrest Octavio.

"Well that should be it." Sly said picking up a bag holding his stuff. Bentley did the same and gave Sly a questing look.

"Should we?" Bentley asked. Sly just nodded and walked into another room.

Looking at them oddly I asked, "What are you guys doing?" Sly reentered the room holding a small box.

"Murray, there's no use beating around the bush." Taking a breath Bentley finished, "We want you to rejoin the gang." Before I could say anything Sly approached me and opened the box. What was inside surprised me. There laid my belt, gloves, and mask, all neatly folded.

"What do you say pal?" Sly asked with a grin. There was silence. I store at my stuff without showing any emotion what so ever.

After a few minutes Bentley spoke, "Murray, we understand. I don't want you to feel like I blame you, but if you," I raised a hand to silence Bentley. After a few minutes I grabbed the belt. As I slid it on my friends became excited. Then I took my cape off before pulling on my large red gloves. Finally I wiped my make up off and through my headdress to the ground. Snatching the mask I quickly pulled it on in one motion. I looked up with a grin to see my brothers had huge smiles on their faces.

I pulled out my goggles and slapped them on, for the finishing touch of course. Now dressed in my old gear I looked at my pals and asked, "So, what are we after this time?"

The Cooper Gang was back.

A/N: Yay!!! I am so glad to be done with depressed Murray. Anyway guys the Cooper Gang have been reunited and you know what that means…only three chapters left. (Don't worry I plan on taking care of the Morrigan and Murray issue.) I know this is so sad, but don't worry I have something really nice planed for you guys, just wait. Okay now let's stop talking about the end and start talking about questions. Last time I asked, "What Sly character are you most like, and why?" Here are your answers…

**MasterofHearts1313: **I guess, in the end, I'm more of a split personality between Murray and Panda King. I mean, I'm big, I'm tough, and I can take out a few thugs with no hassle. For the Murray side, I happen to be a very emotional guy with a huge appetite and a loyalty to my friends. I also can be quite loud, a little obnoxiously happy at times, and very childish all around. Of course, I have a much more mature side, like the Panda King. Serene, graceful, elegant, controlled, and meditating. I realize the worth of patience and the worth of those around me. I would like to say I'm one or the other, but I don't really get to control which side takes over at times, so I'm going to have to say I'm both! (As usual, nice answer. I really think you compared yourself to both of them very well. Anyway nice answer and I always saw you as the Panda King type.)

**Pasta16orPasta (lol): **So it's a tie between the arch enemies, Bentley and Lefwee...and I got to say, I'm stuck between the two of them. I mean, I care for my friends more than anything in the world, but if I find the love of my life, I WILL KIDNAP HIM! I guess the only downfall for Lefwee is that he is a killer, but I'm more into chess them making stuff, so it would make me more like Lefwee then Bentley...idk. (I couldn't help but laugh at this answer. Not because it was bad but because you read the question wrong lol. Anyway I do like you answer. I would've never viewed you like LeFwee, but the way you explained it has convinced me. Also the comment about Lizzie really made my day.)

**Michaelnator: **Any way I'm probably most like the Panda King I love explosives and fireworks we can all agree on are just awesome. (Hahahahaha! I don't know why I found this so hilarious but I do. Anyway I do agree explosives and fireworks rule.)

I really loved all your answers so it's a tie. Also I'm going to get rid of the winner thing considering there is no point and all you guys rock. Okay, now here is a question not related to Sly…

If I were to write a fic outside of Sly Cooper what should it be? (You heard me! Pick any TV show, movie, anime, videogame, cartoon, or book you'd think I'd be good at writing about.)

Now before I go I thought I'd give my answer to the last question. I am most like….Murray. (Big surprise right.) Okay I'll tell you why later, but for now have a very Jabala Day and **BYE!!!**


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Warning, this entry of Murray's Past is extremely long. Also I'd like to dedicate this chapter to **pasta16,** for teaching me allot about myself.

**CHAPTER 23**

You know, me and the guys have done some crazy stuff. Running away from an orphanage, traveled around the world to collect pages to an ancient book, and even collected, and soon destroyed, the pieces of an old enemy. Yes it seems the Gang and I had done it all, well at least that's what I thought.

Once on a flight from Italy to France Bentley talked to me about the Cooper Vault. I knew that Sly and I had attempted stealing the map, but failed. During the time I was gone Sly had retrieved the map from Carmelita and travelled to the map's location, the Kaine Islands. From what Bent told me it was a bitter sweet situation, considering that the Cooper Vault was indeed there, but someone else had set up shop. Some crazy mandrill named Dr. M had built a fortress around the island, with guards and everything. I believe Sly said it had security tighter than Fort Knox, and the way Bentley described it I had to agree. In the end there master plan was not only just to reform the Gang but also expand it. For the first time in history the Cooper Gang was not only going to be three people. Hey, in order to break into a master fortress it was going to take a team of master thieves.

Once back in France the guys and I began bonding. We played videogames, joked around, and even just hung out. It was just like old times, well at least for a few days. Slowly but surely my insecurity grew. Every time I was with the guys in the back of my mind I was thinking of the Guru. For all I knew the Mask of Dark Earth could've already showed up and…oh dear god I can't even think like that. Eventually I could no longer take it and admitted what was bothering me. Much to my relief they were okay with me returning to Australia and asking the Guru to end my training, well that is if they could come along. Once on the plane to Australia Bentley told me we would be "killing two birds with one stone." Not only would I resolved my problems with the Guru, but also the Cooper Gang could get there first new member.

Once in Australia we traveled to the Guru's camp, and that's where I found one of the worst sights ever. It was completely ripped apart. Instead of the usual beautiful camp there was now a ditch full of some disgruntled miners. Now that I was completely distressed there was no way I could leave without finding the Guru. Luckily my friends backed me up and set up a safe house immediately. Eventually Sly found the Guru trapped in a make shift stockade. There Guru told Sly about the miners, how he wouldn't leave without his moonstone and walking staff, and worst of all, the Mask of Dark Earth. I remember him telling me the Mask would be awakened by some force, but I never figured that force was a bunch of stupid miners. Now the Mask of Dark Earth was on the loose and it was up to the Cooper Gang to set things right. First off Sly retrieved the staff and stone from nearby mines, while Bentley and I met with Guru separately. I'll admit when I saw the Guru for the first time since I left Australia it was awkward. I for some reason thought he would be upset, but it was quite the contrary. Rather than flip out he stayed calm and said he'd love to join the gang if we "purified" Ayers Rock. Now that Guru and I were once again on good terms I left to start purifying. In one of my favorite mission ever I got to use this giant truck in order to force out the miners. The job was successful and once Guru had his things he escaped.

With the Guru free we began the final stretch. In one of my most gruesome missions ever I had to feed some guards to a local crocodile. It was odd at first, but once I saw that croc chowing down on the guards I knew what was going on. Next we began taking out more guards, at a lemonade bar. After one of the fiercest bar fights of all time we had to go against a guard possessed by the mask. We took out the possessed guard for the second time, juts so the mask could escape for a second time. Lastly Sly and I drilled out some radioactive oil for the final operation. Don't ask me what it was for because it still confuses me to this day. With all of this done we began Operation Moon Crash. It was rather odd, but affective. With me disguised as the Mask of Dark Earth's arch nemesis "The Moon Spirit", we planned on luring him under me and I would deliver a thunder flop, destroying the guard and mask. It was rather simple, until Carmelita showed up. Sly went to distract the fox while I tried destroying the mask, unfortunately there was no success. After delivering the thunder flop the mask escaped and found a new host, Carmelita Fox. Now that Carmelita was giant fox jacked up on black magic and sleep darts, we were forced to run. After being chased to Ayers Rock Bentley came up with a plan, one that would please Sly greatly. Sly climbed up Carmelita in order to remove the mask, which made me uncomfortable. I guess it was because I didn't like the idea of my friend crawling up my foster sister, but that's beside the point. Sly removed the mask, just in time for Carmelita's mercenaries to show up and blow the thing to bits.

With the mask destroyed and the outback returned to its beauty the Guru eagerly joined our ranks. After leaving a present for Carmelita we got on a plane back to France, this time carrying some new luggage.

*************************************************************************************

Once back home we bonded with the Guru. Though he was very silent the gang grew to like him, Sly because of his odd personality and Bentley because of his very intellectual side. After a few weeks of hanging with Guru, Bentley talked to us about a serious matter. He had been looking at Dr. M's fortress blueprints and realized something. We were going to need someone skilled in R.C. equipment, and his helicopter wasn't going to cut it. After talking on Thief Net for a few days he met a girl by the name "AirHeartBabe." Apparently she was an R.C. specialist who could help us greatly on the Kaine Islands. Unfortunately our offer was rejected when she sent Bentley a message saying, "I only work for the best." We looked into it and discovered her boss, The Black Baron. He was a champion dog fighter who had opened his own completion in Holland. Apparently the competition was pretty big, considering it had brought in great dog fight teams like Canada, which had one of the greatest pilots, Ted. (**Pasta16 **reference, lol.) Anyway we had to get AirHeartBabe to join, and the only way to do that was to defeat the Black Baron.

After Sly stole a pilot's license and Bentley and I built a plane, we headed out to Holland. Once there we quickly signed up for the Aces competition and set up the safe house. We started the missions off by sending Sly and Bentley out to steal the secret flight roster. With their combined talents the job went off without a hitch. Once we had the roster we began sabotaging the opposing teams, mainly Iceland and Belgium. Team Cooper would be going against them in our first competition, and if our plan worked they'd go after each other, leavening us home free. After planting a Viking helmet and stealing a "lucky" ice sculpture, Belgium and Iceland turned against each other. Lastly I needed to protect our hanger from fellow saboteurs, mainly Muggshot. Apparently our old enemy, now out of prison, had signed up for the competition so he could seek revenge. After I beat him and a few of his thugs he said it wasn't over, and boy was he right. After I fought off more guards, who were coming from the sewers, more began attacking the hanger from the outside. There were far too many for me to take on so Bentley called in a favor, a favor from AirHeartBabe. The girl who now revealed that her name was Penelope asked Bentley over the binocucom if he wanted help. Saying she was doing this for her boss, Penelope disposed of the guards easily with her R.C. chopper. It was amazing, and little did we know we would be seeing more of it.

Since Sly defeated Belgium and Iceland in the semifinals, Team Cooper moved on to the championship, to face Team Muggshot and Team Black Baron. Considering Black Baron had been winner every year, and Muggshot was runner up every year, we knew it was going to be a tough fight. Actually it was so tough Bentley called for more cheating. First off Inspector Fox had finally caught up with us and we decided to take advantage of it. Sly lead Carmelita to the town square while Bentley lead Muggshot to the same location. When the vixen and bulldog saw each other the fists flew. The old enemies continued fighting for a good half hour, ending with Carmelita arresting Muggshot and disqualifying his team. Now that it was down to our team and Black Baron's it was time to thin the champion's ranks. After Bentley knocked out a local wolf with sleep darts, Guru possessed the beast. With the crazy monster now in his control, Guru wiped out half of the Baron's crew. The final step was for Bentley to hack some windmill, which apparently almost powered everything at the competition. Anyway with someone as smart as Bentley it only took a few minutes before we were ready.

To be honest Operation Turbo Dominant Eagle was one of the hardest ones we've ever had. Our plan began with Belgium and Iceland, who were currently fighting to be the B Champs. During this competition Sly launched himself onto some on Black Baron's gunships so he could attach some tracking devices. Once Sly finished this he returned to the hanger to get ready, while I started my part. Using a row boat I pulled down the Baron's Aircraft Communication Antenna. Once this happened Black Baron was forced to call in the gunships. Meanwhile Sly was fighting against what was left of team Black Baron. Everything was going well and Black Baron was on his last legs. In fact he was so desperate he called in the gunships, only for Bentley to take them out with some hay wire windmills. Now that the Baron's gunships were destroyed and his plane was about to crash, he was forced to evacuate. He tried escaping by jumping onto the wing of his larger plane, only for Sly to jump after him. With nowhere else to go Black Baron and Sly began fighting. It was a tough battle, considering they were extremely high in the air, but in the end Sly won. The final blow was when Sly swung his cane, and knocked Barons head clean off. At first it was odd, but when the smoke cleared Sly saw none other than the mysterious Penelope, standing there in the Barons clothes.

After a huge ceremony where we received our trophy, Penelope explained herself. Apparently Penelope had been trying to enter Aces for years, but because of the age requirements she couldn't. So in order to enter she created the Black Baron, who she used to not only win competitions but eventually take over Aces. Anyway now that everyone knew that the Black Baron was a fake Penelope handed ownership of Aces over to Team Canada and eagerly joined our Gang. After traveling Holland the Cooper Gang returned to Paris, bringing Penelope and a whole bunch of awkwardness with us. By awkwardness I mean our new member and Bentley. Apparently while the two had spoken online they sent each other picture that were… well let's just say they weren't very accurate. Anyway over time Bentley had developed feelings for Penelope, feelings that she didn't return. Like most girls Penelope ignored Bentley and I and headed strait for Sly. It bothered me actually, not because I liked her but because of how much it hurt Bentley. He was really digging Penelope and for her to fall for Sly made him angry. In fact, I think I could actually feel the anger in Bentley slowly building.

*************************************************************************************

Once back in Paris Bentley locked himself in his room, only coming out for food and to use the bathroom. At first I thought it was because he was heartbroken. I mean it was pretty disgusting, all Penelope did was drool all over Sly and it was starting to bug all of us. Eventually we found out the Bentley was actually trying to find a new member. Apparently my turtle friend had realized his demolition skills weren't going to cut it, we needed an expert. Now Bentley had someone in mind, but all he said was, "I can't say who it is or Sly will freak."I was confused at first, but understood when Bentley revealed this mysterious demolition expert. So Bentley was right, Sly did flip out considering it was the Panda King. That's right, the only person Bentley though could fit the bill was a former Fiendish Five member. Sly refused immediately, obviously not wanting to be involved with someone who took part in his father's death. Bentley, in an attempt to convince Sly, told him the Panda King had been released early from prison for good behavior. Also he was currently in the Chinese mountains, living the life of a peaceful monk. After hearing this new, and realizing it was our only chance at the vault, Sly decided to give it a shot.

We started out trip to China, but sadly only half of it consisted of flying. Once in China we had to spend two days hiking through the Chinese mountains. By the end of it my feet felt like they would exploded, it was times like that I missed the van. I had been thinking allot about it lately. Not only did it serve as a family heirloom but also a useful form of transportation. We never had to walk and there always was something to use for quick get a ways, but now it was run or get caught. Anyway we had finally found the Panda King who was meditating on a cliff. Combining the whole team's talents we were able to scale the cliff, only to find the panda completely zoned out. Luckily my Guru was able to bridge Sly and King's minds, and after a few moments Panda King snapped out of it. Now out of this trance we asked told him about the vault and asked for his help. Like Sly he didn't want anything to do with it, that is until Guru started talking to him. Apparently the two understood each other and immediately hit it off. After a few minutes of speaking with the Guru the Panda King accepted our offer, on one condition. Apparently Panda King' daughter Jing King had been kidnapped by the cruel General Tsao and was being forced to marry him in a matter of weeks. So the five of us made a deal with King saying if we rescued Jing he would join the team. Not wanting to go another moment without his daughter Panda King agreed.

So we began our first day of missions, with me thinking it was going to be just like every other day. Disguised, Sly and Bentley got jobs at the wedding in order to have people on the inside. Also Bentley, using his new grapple cam, hacked into General Tsao's computer system and the information came flowing in. So everything was going smooth when Penelope had discovered a strange signal in the water. Wanting to investigate, Bentley sent me to go check it out. So there I was standing by the water thinking this mission was going to be just like the rest. Boy was I right.

"The mysterious signal I picked up was somewhere out on the water's surface." Penelope said over the binocucom.

Seeing nothing on the water I said, "I'm not seeing anything." Penelope checked the signal for a moment before responding.

"Keep scanning, these readings are clear." I responded to Penelope with a nod and continued looking. I was starting to get bored. I had been standing out in the cold for about twenty minutes now seeing nothing but water. Occasionally a block of ice would come floating by, but that was about it. I was about to return to the safe house when something caught my eye. Another block of ice had come flowing down, but this was different. There was something inside it, something blue. I also spotted a red light faintly beeping within the ice. I was very confused at what this thing was, and then I saw the raccoon tail sticking out of the ice.

Taking a moment to process what was going on I yelled, "Great snakes on a stick! I don't believe it!"

"What? You found the signal?" Penelope eagerly asked. I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't seeing things.

After rubbing for a god minute I finally yelled, "It's the team van!" I took a breath before continuing, "Last time I saw it, it was floating away on a block of ice in Canada…and now it's here!"

"Highly probable given ocean currents." Penelope said obviously not knowing how much the van meant to me.

"I got to go get it! Don't worry baby, Mama's coming!" I yelled without thinking twice.

After a gasp Penelope said, "Don't even think about swimming, Murray! That water is freezing. You wouldn't last a minute."

Still in shock I stuttered, "But…but, my baby." Penelope shook her head realizing there was no way I would leave until I had the van. After a minute of thinking she came up with a solution.

"Hold you position, I should be able to drag the van to you using my R.C. chopper." Penelope said pulling out here remote.

Relived I quickly said, "Bless you Penelope! Bless you and your bag of remote control gizmos." We hung up the binocucom as Penelope's chopper came flying into view. Eventually the chopper was above the van and released the grapple hook. Once latched onto it Penelope began dragging the van towards me. The closer the van got the more my spirits grew. Watching that van float towards me was like my mother returning from a long trip, a really long trip. Soon Tsao's choppers came down and began firing at Penelope's. "No!" I screamed feeling like these choppers were trying to take my mother away from me. Now I'm not a very holy person, but if there was a time I've ever prayed, it was then. I continued yelling, cheering, and praying that the van would make. Luckily Penelope pulled through for me and dragged the van on shore.

Once on shore I said to the van, "Oh my sweet van, how I've missed you! Don't worry, I'll break you out of your icy prison." I began slamming my fists against the ice, knocking piece by piece off. Soon guards noticed and came running down. I easily disposed of them and eventually freed the van, well sort off. The ice covering the wheels was unbreakable which meant there was no way I could drive it.

"It's no use Murray, this area to dangerous. We have to recover the van later." Penelope said making me gasp. How could she say that? Then again, nobody on the team knew the reason I was so attached to it.

"But…I can't lose her again!" I said refusing to leave once again.

"Forget the van, you'll never make it!" A very frustrated Penelope said. I was silent for a moment. Maybe Penelope was right. Maybe trying to save the van was a pointless…wait what am I thinking!

"But…no, NO! Either help me or get out of my way!! I'm bringing her home!" Using a rope from the back of the van I began pulling. Thankfully Penelope gave up on trying convincing me and helped. She disposed of every guard that got in my way, well at least for a few good minutes. I soon spotted the safe house in the distance, right before several spike burst out of the ground. This was no doubt a trap by the guards in order to slow me down. Then things got worse when I saw the R.C. chopper land outside the safe house. I looked at Penelope who was currently standing outside.

"Sorry Murray, but I'm outta fuel and I can't do anything about those spikes in your way!" Penelope yelled from the safe house.

"But were so close!" I yelled, almost sounding defeated.

"You did your best, we just ran out of options." Penelope said actually sounding upset about the van.

All of sudden Bentley's voice emerged from my binocucom saying, "She's right Murray, and it's hopeless. Get out of there, save yourself!" My face turned extremely serious and I shook my head.

"I will not, I will NEVER leave her behind again!" I said refusing to give up, there had to be a way. Luckily there was and its name was Panda King. He had heard our whole conversation over his binocucom and decided to join in.

"Words to tear at a father's heart." Panda King said over the binocucom. "Would that I had such passion when they came for my little Jing King." The next thing I knew Panda King hoped onto his turret which was above the safe house. "Fear not, brave Hippo! I will destroy the spikes blocking your path!" Panda King yelled over the binocucom before destroying the spikes with a few turret shots. With a new spark in my stomach I began pulling the van faster and stronger than before. More spikes and guards blocked my path, but every time the Panda King blew the away. After twenty minutes I finally reached the safe house. Then with all my strength I shoved the van into a hole in the wall, which was doubling as a make shift garage.

"Murray, you did it! You saved the van." Penelope said looking down at me from the safe house. Panda King leapt off the turret and landed beside me.

Bowing the panda in front of me said, "Well done Hippo, you've lit the flames in my soul. I feel awake for the first time in years."

"No, thank you Panda King. You can ride in my van anytime." Then with a grin I said, "You've got shotgun for like, a month!"

"A great honor, I accept." Said the Panda King bowing again. With that the Panda King leapt back up to the safe house, leaving me with the van. I walked over to the van and got a good look at it for the first time in a year.

I touched the vehicle and whispered, "Welcome home, Mom."

Once the van was back we tried continuing the missions, but we hit a little snag. While everyone was out doing their jobs Tsao personally broke into our safe house, taking with him the Thief Net lap top. Luckily we immediately took action and it only took one night for Sly to find the General and defeat him. Unfortunately there wasn't a plan on the laptop he hadn't seen. This means we had to start from square one. We started the new plan by getting a new battery for the van, and as usual it wasn't going to be easy. With the battery strapped to his back Sly ran around the area, with Carmelita right behind him. Just like always the Inspector helped us out. She didn't know that every shock pistol shot Sly took was filling up the battery. Eventually it was full and we returned it to the van. Next we had to take care of Tsao's new guards. Ever since he discovered us he became very paranoid and even summoned evil spirits and vampires to protect the land. Thankfully Panda King and Sly disposed of the vampires by blowing there crypt to bits. Finally in our last mission, well I got kidnapped. Penelope had discovered a strong box containing the area's telephone wires. She sent me out to bust open the box so she could rewire it to listen in on Tsao's conversations. Sadly there was a strange toxin in the box so when I opened it, it knocked me out cold. When I awoke I was on cliff, tied to some explosives, and with a trail of gun powder in front of me. I was about to be blown up when one of Penelope's gadgets saved the day once again. If it weren't for that R.C. car I'd be dead right now.

With everything in Bentley's new plan ready we began Operation Wedding Crasher. In one of our most complicated missions yet we split into three groups and performed missions simultaneously. The first team was Sly, Penelope, and I. Sly climbed through a vent into Tsao's treasure building. Once inside he unlocked the front door for us and let us through. Once Penelope and I were inside our raccoon friend left to help the second team of Panda King and the Guru. Anyway Penelope used her R.C. car to navigate around the blue security node system and to the computer that was powering the lazars in our path. The car destroyed the computer, but the lazars didn't shut off. Luckily I offered my golden rule "break stuff." Penelope took the rule to heart and destroyed all thirty blue security nodes, turning off the lazars in the process. Once inside the treasure room we got ready to lower the loot down to Bentley.

Meanwhile Sly was making sure nobody knew about what Guru and Panda King were doing. The two of them were digging under the palace and planed on stopping under Jing Kings room. Once there they were going to cut a hole in the floor and escape with the young panda. Now there were vases throughout the palace that act like a security system. Whenever Guru and King would start digging a vase would start to fall. So it was up to Sly to make sure they don't break and attract attention. Thankfully it was easier than it sounds and Panda King and Guru saved Jing in a matter of minutes. Once this was done Sly entered the throne room, disguised as General Tsao. Once in costume Bentley, using the grapple came, led Carmelita to the palace, where she found Sly's planted calling card outside. Determined to catch Sly, Carmelita ran into the palace after him, little did she know she was doing exactly what we want. Carmelita entered the throne room to find Sly dressed like Tsao and pretending to talk to Bentley over the binocucom. In this fake conversation he talked about dressing like Tsao so he could steal the "veiled bride" at the wedding ceremony. Luckily everything went to plan and Carmelita believed the lie she overheard. Once Sly left the palace she snuck into the room were Jing King once was so she could disguise herself as the bride.

Now back to Penelope and I. We were in the treasure room, Bentley was outside the treasure building waiting for the loot, Sly was waiting for everyone to finish up, and Panda King, Guru and Jing King were in the van. So Penelope and I had just opened the treasure vault and were ready go in, not knowing the foundation was weak and rotten. With our combined weight we leapt into the treasure chamber, which caused us to break through the floor and send the building falling off the cliff it once stood on. Even though most of the treasure fell into the water along with temple I was still able to grab a chest. Once we had it I quickly tossed the chest to Bentley, who was currently waiting below. However we didn't know that Tsao had been watching the whole thing. Infuriated by the loss of his family temple, the general used his dark magic to summon a creature, a creature known as a dragon. Inside the treasure temple there was a golden statue of a dragon, and it fell in the water along with the rest of the temple. However, when Tsao called upon it the huge creature sprung to life and burst out of the water and into the air. Now that we were preoccupied Tsao ran to his wedding, not knowing who was waiting for him. Now back to the dragon. The large serpent swirled through the air, looking very threatening. Bentley offered we make a run for it and we all agreed. The four of us began running towards the van in hopes of escape, the whole thing being seen by the dragon. In an attempt to slow us down the monster swooped down and back up, taking Penelope with him. As we watched Penelope in the claws of the monster we became worried, especially Bentley. It seemed all hope was lost, and the Bentley pulled through for us, once again. He quickly came up with a plan and told Sly. Our turtle had noticed the Dragons spikes were extremely pointy, pointy enough for a ninja spire jump. So using the local fireworks, Sly launched himself onto the dragons back. He jumped from spike to spike until reaching the dragons head, where he proceeded to whack it with his cane. The dragon swatted Sly off two or three times, but our master thief was able to pull through. Defeated, the dragon released Penelope and collapsed into the water below. Don't worries Sly caught Penelope before she hit the ground.

The whole gang, along with Jing King, made a run for it. We sped out of the mountains quicker than any get away we've had. Anyway once back in Panda Kings home we watched the news, seeing that a disguised Carmelita Fox had arrested General Tsao. Confusing Tsao for Sly in a costume, Carmelita electrocuted the chicken until he fell unconscious. Though she was disappointed Carmelita took the next best thing, Tsao. After hearing how he had been terrorizing the locals with vampires, Inspector Fox took him and all his guards into custody. Once again while our plan went fine, Carmelita's didn't.

Thankfully the Panda King was true to his word. After spending a say with his daughter the panda dropped her off at a relative's home, saying he'd be back soon. So with the northern mountains safe, and Tsao behind bars, we returned to France with our new member. Best of all we got to drive some of the way.

*************************************************************************************

I thought we were ready. Heck, the whole gang thought we were ready. Our team now had everything it took to be a group of master thieves. We had the brains, the brawn, the mystic, the R.C. specialist, the demolition expert, and of course, the master thief. We were all ready to head out to the Kaine Islands, and then Bentley got a message on Thief Net. It was from someone named Greasysweet1, better known as Dimitri. Back in Holland we ran in with the iguana and in exchange for information we promised him a favor. Dimitri did give us the information we were looking for and was now calling in for the favor. We obviously asked him what the favor was, but he refused to explain. All he said was to meet him at the docks. After packing our bags we met Dimitri at the docks to find a yacht. Under assumed identities we boarded the yacht and began sailing to an unknown location. After we started asking questions Dimitri gave us the run down. His grandfather, Remy Lousteau, was a world famous diver. For years he swam through the seven seas, collecting treasure and riches as he went. Remy was an amazing diver and treasure hunter, whose luck was cut short far too soon. One day a ruthless pirate named Black Spot Pete attacked Dimitri's grandpa. He was just swimming along when the pirate and his crew kidnapped him. However, though Black Spot was cruel he did let Remy go. Well he did after taking his diving gear and treasure. So now that he had no money and diving gear, Remy gave up his adventures and started a family. Dimitri had grown up around his grandfather's stories and promised he would not rest until the diving gear was returned to the Lousteau family. Anyway now that Pete had recently been spotted, Dimitri wanted us to take back the diving gear. It sounded simple, well that was until we found out it was in Blood Bath Bay.

Blood Bath Bay, no doubt the worst place to live on the planet. As we all know pirates and there unlawful towns vanished centuries ago, except for Blood Bath Bay. This cut throat place was home to the only pirates left on the planet. It had been around for ages and it was the descendents of pirates who were keeping it alive and well. Anyway, once in Blood Bath we started our plan to get the diving gear. First off, we sent Sly out to speak with a long retired Black Spot Pete. Considering Pete wouldn't speak with Sly, our raccoon friend disguised himself as Pete's long deceased friend, Cantankerous Tim. Now after Sly and Pete engaged in a competition of insults, we were hoping Pete would tell us were the gear was and we'd leave, but it wasn't that easy. According to old Black Spot, he had lost the map to where the gear was buried long ago. Apparently someone known as Captain LeFwee, after wining Pete's ship in a game of cards, stole the map. So considering we had no map, no ship, and no idea what we were doing, it looked like we'd be in Blood Bath longer than expected.

Now, we did learn from Pete that the loot was buried on Dagger Island. So in order to reach this island we needed a ship, but it wasn't that easy. If we even thought of heading to Dagger Island every ship in port would be after us, which meant I had to destroy them. With Sly on cannon and me rowing we destroyed all the ships rudders, preventing them from any movement whatsoever. After Sly and I finished our job down at the docks Penelope and Bentley began their mission. We recently had discovered where LeFwee was hiding and decided to go after the map. Eventually the two geniuses found a chest containing the map. Penelope, thinking she could only open it with her tools, asked Bentley to get them from the safe house. Obviously Bentley said yes and left to retrieve the tools. However while he was gone Penelope attempted to open the chest. Good news she did and garbed the map, bad news some strange dust sprayed in her eyes, which blinded her temporarily. Thankfully Bentley had built a new grapple cam and used it to lead Penelope back to the safe house quickly and safely. With the enemy ships destroyed and the map in our possession, we were ready to get the gear. Sly snuck on to a ship and disposed of the guards on board. Once this happened I led Bentley, Penelope, Guru, Panda King, and Dimitri aboard. So with me at the wheel and Sly at the cannons we set sail to Dagger Island. We reached the island rather smoothly, except one enemy ship which we easily sunk. Anyway, once there we dropped anchor. Using the map, Sly followed all the clues that eventually reached the treasure. Once Sly found the chest we all exited the ship so we could dig it up together. Dimitri was overjoyed to have his grandpa's gear, but the heartwarming moment was cut short. Apparently LeFwee had known Penelope had stolen the map and had followed us. Obviously outnumbered, LeFwee grabbed Penelope and held a sword to her neck. Not wanting Penelope to be killed we were forced to leave. It was very upsetting, but Bentley promised we'd save her.

We started our plan to save Penelope by calling in Dimitri. Dimitri used his new gear so he could dive underwater for some cannon amplification collars. We were going to need our cannons to be strong as possible if we were going against LeFwee's ships. Once Dimitri retrieved the collars we immediately put them to use. Ever since we stole the map LeFwee had hired a group of mercenaries known as the Red Sail Sea Dog Clan. These groups of pirates were extremely powerful and trying to save Penelope with them around was impossible. Luckily our modified cannons proved useful, considering we were able to wipe out the clan in under an hour. With two jobs completed our final phase was almost over. The whole gang sailed out to the foggiest part of the Blood Bath waters in search of a sea monster. Apparently there was some sea monster know as Crusher who terrified every pirate in Blood Bath Bay, including LeFwee's crew. Bentley, wanting to know why he scared the pirates so much, had us sail out to the foggy waters. Once there it wasn't long before Crusher showed up. Seeing this huge monster actually scared me, which is why Sly, Bentley, Guru, Dimitri, and I waited below deck, while Panda King fought the giant creature off with explosives. Despite the strength of the giant squid Panda King eventually defeated it. With Crusher incapacitated we decided to put my master's abilities to the test.

Everything was set. With the mercenaries gone and our ship fully modified we were ready to spring Penelope. Now we there were to possibilities as to where Penelope could be held, Skull Keep and the brig of LeFwee's ship. So we began Operation Reverse Double-Cross by finding out the hiding location. After a few shots with our cannons Sly was able to board this ship. Once on deck Sly began insulting LeFwee to the point where he wanted to make him walk the plank. Since LeFwee believed Sly was going to die he told him Penelope was in Skull Keep just before pushing him over board, not knowing I was waiting below. Sly landed in our row boat and we quickly paddled off to Skull Keep. Once there Sly leapt off the boat and ran into the keep faster than any normal person. He eventually found a room containing Penelope, well a Penelope dummy that is. The false mouse exploded making us at the time think Sly was dead. With our whole plan falling apart, Bentley did something bold. He boarded the LeFwee's ship and called upon the Crusher, who at the time was under Guru's control. Now knowing Penelope was in the brig, Bentley began unlocking it while Guru used Crusher to dispose of any guards. Now here's where things went crazy. Once the brig was unlocked a very grateful Penelope climbed out to thank Bentley. However, LeFwee interrupted the two, keeping a sword to Penelope's neck once again. Just as everyone though there was no hope, Sly came flying down on the paraglide, how he survived the explosion I'll never know. Anyway when LeFwee saw Sly flying towards him, he released Penelope in order to deliver a round house kick, which knocked Bentley out of his wheel chair and Sly into the water. Following Bentley's orders, Guru used Crusher to save Sly from sinking. Now, LeFwee was just about to kill Bentley when Penelope saved the day. Grabbing a guard's sword, Penelope began fighting LeFwee in one of the tensest fights ever. Eventually the battle reached the top of the mast, where Penelope won. In one swing Penelope was able to knock the evil parrot over board, and into the shark infested water below.

You know it's pretty odd. While the gruesome sight of LeFwee being eaten was in the water, on the deck there was one of the most beautiful sights ever. When Penelope helped Bentley into his chair they looked into each other's eyes. Considering all the two had been through it was only a matter of seconds before they simultaneously confessed their love for each other. Apparently the whole time Penelope did indeed like Bentley, but was too intimidated because she thought he was smarter. It was just really nice to see the two getting along. They were perfect for each other. They way they talked, acted, thought, it reminded me of me and Morrig…never mind.

Without LeFwee's presence Blood Bath Bay slowly cleared up. All the pirates retired, more people started to move in, and the town even started making some laws. So with everything the way it should be we headed back to France, but with an unlikely companion. Obsessed with his new diving gear, Dimitri refused to give it up and begged to be our team's frogman. We thought it was pretty stupid, until Bentley showed us Dr. M's underwater defenses. So after thinking it over we allowed Dimitri to join and returned to Pairs. So there we were. A now complete rag tag team of thieves. We had the Casanova thief, the genius in a wheel chair, the gibberish speaking mystic, the sarcastic and smart little mechanic, the proverb filled demolition expert, the frogman who thought he was from a music video, and of course me, the stupid muscle who screwed everything up. We were all completely different. Some of us former enemies, some of us old friends. Yes, we may have had nothing in common, but we had come this far. From orphans, to friends, all the way to world class thieves. So with the clock ticking faster towards the Cooper Vault there was only one though in all our minds.

It was time for the Cooper Gang, to go down in history.

A/N: Man if your still reading this I applaud you! Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and for anyone who was wondering why I didn't focus allot on Sly 3 here your answer; Murray has no character development in this game at all. Okay guys if you remember in last chapter I said I have three chapters left, so this means there are now only **2 CHAPTERS LEFT!!!! **(Insert dramatic music here.) Alright now I don't want to make you guys cry so let's move on. Last chapter I asked, "If I were to write a fic outside of Sly Cooper what should it be?" Now I didn't really receive an answer and I'm okay with that. I'm glad you guys feel I'm smart enough to pick my next project. Anyway this chapter I want to do something different. This time, you guys are going to ask me a question. I don't care how many there are or what it's about, if you have a question leave it with your review and I'll answer it in the next chapter. (Serious time.) Okay, now before I go I have one plug. Please read** If Only the World didn't hurt so Much **by **Pasta16. **I often throw these plugs around like a joke, but this time I am one hundred percent serious. I don't care if you review and I don't care if you fave it, just do the world a favor and ready this wonderful/sad story. Okay guys you know the drill. Leave your questions with your review, read the fic I just mentioned, have a very Jabala Day, and **BYE!!!**


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER 24**

There are moments in are life's that we remember, ones we tend to forget, and some we wish never happened. I have encountered these moments many time through my life, and another one was about to happen. However this one was different. Rather than be only one, this particular moment included all three things I mentioned. This moment I'm talking about, is of course the Cooper Vault heist.

It was May first, two thousand five. The time was one ten A.M. and the sky was darker than I've ever seen. Currently I was sitting in the van, which was parked on the Kaine Island's beach. Out of the windshield I could see the scenery perfectly. In front of me was a small jungle off trees that stood in front of M's fortress. Looking at the giant walls, security, and guards I realized why Bentley wanted so many new members. The evil doctor was definitely a force to be reckoned with. Anyway, to my left I could see our ship. Dr. M's island was a complete secret, so in order to reach it we had to sail there. Luckily we still had the ship left over from Operation Double Cross.

I store at the rain blankly. I was so deep in thought it seemed the whole world had disappeared, leaving me and my thoughts alone. I was thinking of everything that had happened. Not just from when we started the adventure, but all the way to my child hood. For some reason I couldn't help but reflect. We had been through so much, and it felt like it was over. We had been doing this for years, why would it stop? Why was I feeling like this? All of a sudden my thought was cut short by an alarm. Looking down at my wrist watch I swat it was beeping, symbolizing the beginning of our plan.

It was one fifteen A.M. and I looked out the window to see a figure sneaking off our ship. It was no doubt Sly starting the mission. Ten minutes ago Bentley, Penelope, Guru, Dimitri, Panda King, and myself all got in our positions, waiting for Sly to begin. This mission I was playing the role of "Recovery Team." Basically if Sly or anyone else was hurt I would speed off with the van for a quick rescue. Also I had taken out a few guards earlier so it would be easier for Sly. Speaking of the raccoon, I had just seen him take out two elephant mutants before stopping dead in his tracks. I saw him pull out a device that looked just like the binocucom.

"This is it Sly, the gang's assembled and is in position to help you get up to that vault." Bentley said to Sly, although we could all hear it through our own binocucoms. "For the rest of the operation you are "the ball." I chuckled a little at Bentley's last statement. Usually, in our most serious missions, he would assign odd code names, which Sly and I often made fun of.

"Roger Bentley, I'm starting my approach. Getting over those fortress walls shouldn't be a problem. Look, were running five by five here, make sure everyone's in sync." Sly said, for the first time sounding serious.

Bentley nodded and began role call by saying, "I hear that. Artillery, sure you can make that shot?"

Panda King bowed and said, "I endeavor not to miss."

"Excellent. Radio Control?"

"In position." Penelope replied.

"Recovery Team?"

Hearing my role, I yelled with a smile, "I'm pumped!"

"Submersibles?"

"Show time, baby." Dimitri said very ready.

"Telekinetics?"

"_I am ready to begin."_ The Guru said in plain English, which would've sounded like gibberish to anyone else.

More excited than anyone Bentley said, "Alright, it's the crime of the century, and the balls in motion!" With a nod Sly turned off the binocucom and officially began the mission.

First Sly used a vine to climb over the fortress walls and began navigating his way through. Penelope helped first by getting rid of some guards. Sly had to sneak across a wall but three guards waited above ready to take on any intruders. However before the guards spotted him, Penelope used her chopper to yank the mutants off of their perch. Soon after Guru possessed a guard, who he used to knock down a satellite antenna. With the guards gone and an antenna filling the gap, Sly now had a path to continue on. Once across the gap Sly reached a large vent, which was soon taken out by one of Panda King's rockets. Now that the vent blocking his way was destroyed, Sly continued on into the underground of the fortress. After entering a lab Dimitri, while swimming through the water, launched his harpoon gun, destroying the lasers in his way. With the glass broken and the lab flooding Sly escaped by jumping on to an elevator, which contained Dr. M and one of his guards. After witnessing the guards murder Sly continued on the mission by traveling over the light towers. In a matter of minutes Sly reached the vault, to find it surrounded by drills. The only way to open a Cooper Vault was with a Cooper Cane, but that didn't stop M from trying. He had obviously been trying to break open the vault for years, but to no avail. After dialing in a code he heard from Dr. M, the drills turned off and backed away. With the vault ready for the picking Sly placed his cane inside making it slowly open, before being slammed shut.

"What?!" Sly yelled seeing the vault he had been longing to open slam shut. He spun around and saw Dr. M flying in the sir using a rocket like helmet. No doubt the mandrill had launched a rocket to slam the thing shut.

"Cooper! No, you must be Sly Cooper. The new keeper of the cane! How I have longed for this." Dr. M said ready to destroy Sly.

Narrowing his eyes Sly said, "This vault belongs to the Cooper family, you're trespassing."

Dr. M shook his head and said, "No my naïve boy you're trespassing." Looking around his island the doctor said, "I own the deed to this island. This fortress is mine. Everything here is mine!" Dr. M's attention changed to the cane in Sly's hand. "This now includes the key to the vault. Hand over the cane." Over the mandrill's shoulder Sly could see Bentley on top one of the light towers, bomb in hand.

"Sorry pal, family heirloom, buy a knock off at the gift shop." Sly said with a grin. Before the doctor could say anything Bentley chucked the bomb which exploded on impact.

With Dr. M currently preoccupied Bentley yelled, "Quick! Let's regroup with the others! Follow me!" Sly and Bentley began running with Dr. M in hot pursuit. After going through the completely flooded lab Sly and Bentley made a run for it, but were stopped by a monster. Some giant freak of nature, which was being controlled by Dr. M, leapt down and snatched Bentley.

"Help, Sly!" Bentley yelled nearly being crushed by the monster's grip. Sly tried helping but continued being swatted away by the freak, so he took drastic measures.

"If he wants to eat, eat this!" Sly yelled before throwing his cane into the monster's mouth. With his jaws stuck open the creature released Bentley and our friend escaped. I was relived. The monster was delayed and Sly and Bent were safe, well at least that's what I thought. After tossing Sly's heirloom into the distance, the monster grabbed Sly and began squeezing him ten times harder than before. In mere moments Sly blacked out.

"Bentley, I'm coming!" I yelled before stomping on the gas.

Bentley, while hiding behind a rock, said, "Murray, we still have a chance! Don't blow our cover!"

"Why?! If I don't hurray Sly's going to di…" Before I could finish Bentley cut me off.

"Wait someone's coming." Bentley said. I hit the brakes and listened. Over the binocucom I heard gunfire so I asked, "What's going on?"

There was a long silence before Bentley said, "Its Carmelita, she's got the mercenaries and there here to help Sly!" Shocked by his words I looked out the window to see a large ship coming towards the island. Aboard were Carmelita and a dozen mercenaries. After landing, the group of law enforcers left there ship and began attacking the monster.

There battle raged on for what seemed forever. Carmelita ran across the island while firing her shock pistol, getting closer to the monster with each step. Once close enough Carmelita fired a critical blow, which caused the creature to drop Sly and fall over. Thinking everything was okay, Bentley and I calmed down and waited for Carmelita to slam the cuffs on M. However the doctor had a few tricks left up his sleeve. After leaving the monster's control seat he ordered it to "crush her bones and toss her into the ocean where no one will find her." Following orders, the creature chased Carmelita back to ship where it floated away. I was worried. Though Bentley and the rest of the gang thought nothing of it, I was terrified. The woman who could've been my sister was floating out to sea with a savage beast. I was about to try and catch the ship when I was cut off.

"Penelope, Guru, Dimitri, and I have got Sly. He's still breathing, so get back to the ship as soon as possible." Bentley said still recovering from what had happened in the past few minutes.

Knowing I couldn't give up my friend I nodded and said into the binocucom, "Alright, I'm on way." I backed the van out of the jungle and sped off to this ship, not knowing how severe Sly's injuries were.

*************************************************************************************

Our plan had fallen apart. Even though we had gathered the perfect team, we couldn't pull off the perfect heist. What was originally a hit and run, turned into a catastrophe which ended with the injury of one of my friends. When I arrived at the ship I found Sly lay out below deck, with Bentley examining him. After a few minutes he determined Sly was alive, but had suffered a severe concussion. Though Bentley said he'd be fine, I refused to leave my friends side. However while I guarded Sly Bentley had already started a new plan.

Dr. M had many buoys around his island. Well they weren't just any buoys, they were electromagnetic buoys. Apparently M had set them up so if any metal ships or objects approached the island, they would immediately be sucked in and destroyed by the mandrill's goons. Now as we all know, the hook of Sly's cane is metal. So when the family heirloom was tossed by the monster it quickly attached itself to the buoy. Obviously I thought we could send Dimitri to get it, but it was never that simple. Our frogman's gear was made of metal so there was no way he could approach the buoy without being sucked in. In fact all of our gear was metal, so no one on the gang could go, well not all of us. Guru, considering he only used magic, had no metal on him. So after possessing a few local sharks my master was able to destroy the buoy, sending the cane into the water below. Luckily we had Dimitri. After suiting up, the iguana jumped into the water to retrieve the cane. Dimitri swam through heavily secured waters before reaching an underwater cave, where he found the cane. However just as our frogman was about to grab the key to the vault, Dr. M interrupted once again. This time he was controlling a half octopus, half lobster, half angler fish mutant. Dimitri fought hard with the monster and eventually won. After launching enough harpoons the creature exploded, but the doctor didn't. Dr. M swam away in one of his escape pods, but not before grabbing the cane. Defeated and disappointed Dimitri returned to the ship.

Within the next few hours Sly awoke. I begged him to lie down and rest, but my friend was determined. Bentley and Penelope informed him that his cane was now in the possession of Dr. M, which made the raccoon less than happy. So with Sly ready to get the cane Penelope came up with a plan. Now Dr. M had recently installed a new missile system, so it was impossible to make an air based attack without being destroyed. However the system was connected to three radar towers, which Bentley's girlfriend easily disposed of with her R.C. car. Now that the skies were partly clear Sly got inside our biplane and began our assault. Once in the air he took out a few left over missile launchers and disposed of some airborne mutants. Realizing his defenses were falling Dr. M finally confronted us, while controlling a half whale, half dragonfly monstrosity. The abomination flew high into the air where Sly, after shooting it a few times, abandoned the biplane and paraglided onto the whale's back. Once there Dr. M and Sly had a confrontation for the ages. For the first time in his life Sly yelled. Sure he'd get angry, but he'd never raise his usual suave voice. However I understood why.

While on the whale Dr. M revealed many things to Sly. For example, McSweeny had at one time worked with M. Not as co-workers, or as companions, but as team mates. In fact they worked together along with someone else. Someone else, named Conner Cooper. Dr. M had been the brains of Conner's Gang like McSweeny had been the muscle. Sly was obviously overwhelmed, but M just made things worse. The doctor then revealed the reason he left, jealousy. He told Sly that Bentley was the real leader of the Cooper Gang, and that Sly was a self centered egomaniac. Though we knew this was untrue, I think Bentley started thinking about it. We had listened to the whole conversation via binocucom and what Dr. M said apparently hit home for Bent. The reason I said this was because he fell silent and held his chin. Bentley only did this when thinking. Anyway, no longer able to take it, Sly tackled Dr. M causing the mandrill to fall off the whale and into the water below. Though it was a long fall, there was no way that maniac was dead. With Dr. M preoccupied and the cane back in his possession, Sly paraglide down to the Cooper Vault.

Sly stuck in the cane and the giant door slowly opened. Sly was ready to enter the vault, but not alone. "Bentley, you there?" Sly asked, still recovering from what he had just learned from Dr. M. There was a long silence over the binocucom. Now I was really worried. Did Bentley really listen to the insane mandrill?

"Yeah, pal." Bentley said finally breaking the silence.

Sly took a breath and said, "I'm about to head into the vault…and I want you and Murray to come with me." There was silence. I sat in the van with a huge smile on my face, while Bentley sat in the back a little shocked. "We're a team, a family. We should do this together."

"Okay be right up…partner." I didn't look back at Bentley, but I could tell he had found the answer to what he was thinking about.

Shaking of everything that had happened I said, "Nice! We'll have the Panda King give us a boost." I looked out the window to see Panda King attach one of his rockets to the van and light the fuse. "Stand clear Sly, were about to get awesome!" All of a sudden the van flew into the sky and crash landed in front of the vault.

"Were never doing that again." Bentley said rubbing his head while I laughed hysterically. The three of us took one last look at the sky before driving the van through the vault doors.

Once inside the three of us exited the van and looked around. It was amazing, and this was only the entrance. We stood on a large stone platform that had the Cooper emblem on the ground. We were surrounded by torches and a few statues. Finally there was rope, which led to a door far away from the platform.

After letting out a whistle Bentley said, "This place is amazing!" I nodded in response.

"Yeah, it's gotta be at least a hundred years old!" I said realizing how old the stone platform looked. Sly stayed quiet as he approached the rope. It attached to our platform and stretched over a large gap, until it reached the vault's actual entrance.

"An archeological marvel." Bentley said still in awe.

Sly snapped out of his rope examination and said, "Glad you boys are impressed, cause it looks like I'll have to go on from here alone." Bentley finally stopped staring to realize there was no way for me and him to follow Sly.

Bentley nodded and said, "Do it Sly, this place was built for you." Bentley slowly rolled himself next to me and finished, "We'll hold down the fort here." Sly tipped his hat and began walking across the rope, eventually reaching the door. Slowly the stone raccoon head slid open and Sly stepped inside. Sly then waved at us, not knowing it is the last time he'd ever do it. In a matter of seconds the stone doors closed, leaving Bentley and I alone.

Bentley and I began walking to separate ends of the room to better examine the cave. Looking over the platform's edge, I couldn't help but think of what was in the vault. We had gathered a lot of money over the years, but this would seal the deal. With this money we could retire, we could live like kings, we could…well you get the picture.

"This is going to be the payday of all time! Think of all the loot piled up back there!" I yelled having visions of me rolling in a pile of treasure.

Bentley completely ignored me and replied, "Do you ever feel like you're playing second fiddle to Sly?" I gulped. I was correct. Bentley was indeed listening to Dr. M. This horrified me. After all, how could my best friend listen to one of the worst people we've ever met?! "Like he treats us like sidekicks." Bentley's last statement only made things worse. I quickly spun around to give my friends some reassurance.

"No way, Sly's cool. We're all in this together." I said, hoping there was a chance Bentley would forget everything M said.

"Sure we're all here, but are we equal?" As Bentley spoke he didn't realize one of the doctor's mutant goons was sneaking up on him. "Who went into the vault? Sly, by himself." I turned back to my friend to talk some sense into him, but saw the mutant instead.

"Watch out!" I yelled making Bentley turn around. Seeing the half cobra, half tiger, half frog thing, Bentley jumped from the platform onto one of the stone podiums. I quickly delivered a punch that knocked the freak of nature off the platform.

"Dr. M's goons! They must have forced the door after we opened the lock." Bentley realized.

No longer able to take what was happening to Bentley I said, "Think of it this way, Bentley. If it was you in that vault and Sly and I were out here, what would he do?" Bentley mumbled the answer, but I raised an eyebrow which made him speak.

"Stop these thugs and protect his friends."

"Right, and that's what I'm going to do." I cracked my knuckles before finishing, "Keep your head down and stay clear. I'm gonna smash allot of skulls, and I don't want yours to be one of them." I began clearing the room full of goons, despite how many continued coming in. Eventually all of the thugs were gone, but there boss showed up very soon. Right as I finished Dr. M entered through the same way all of his guards did.

"Ah Murray, you're much stronger then McSweeny ever was?" Dr. M said, obviously not meaning it as a compliment.

"That's right plug head! I'm like a semi-truck with its brakes cut!" I yelled to the man trying to turn my best bud against the gang.

Rolling his eyes the mandrill retorted, "Please, I don't have time to get in a screaming match with a cave mean like you."

"Then lock horns with me." Bentley said before jumping back onto the platform. "Think you'll find I'm a much better match." Bentley slowly rolled towards the doctor.

"I have no fight with you Bentley." Dr. M couldn't help but smirk when he finished, "You and I are the same."

Putting two and two together Bentley replied, "I gather you were the technical specialist working with Sly's father?"

"You knew Sly's dad?!" I asked, not knowing what had happened on the whale at the time.

Dr. M raised a hand to silence me. "Quiet, caveman, the adults are talking." Turing his attention back to Bentley, M answered, "That's right, Bentley. I know the pain you're suffering under your inferior." Seeing the look in M's eye, I knew that Conner and he really hated each other.

"It's no secret. I'm smarter than the other guys. But there's more to it than that." Bentley simply replied.

"Like what?" Dr. M asked a little surprised Bentley was actually resisting.

For the first time in a while Bentley smiled in answered, "Like brotherhood." Once he said this M started laughing, which actually offended us.

"Brotherhood?" He said in-between chuckles. "That's just what he wants you to think. It's a tool to keep you in line!"

"No, that's what keeps us happy and alive." Then Bentley narrowed his eyes and threatened, "It's why I'm going to stop you."

"And me to!" I joined in.

Dr. M started shaking with rage and snapped, "Fine, Cooper Gang! I tried!' He was about to continue, but I refused to let the mad man finish.

"Caveman attack!" I yelled before leaping on top of Dr. M. The two of us began a battle of test of strength. We locked hands and began pushing against each other. It was actually very difficult, but I had Bentley.

The room we were in had some sort of "ancient security system." There were a few treasures planted through the room and whoever held all of them would be electrocuted. So using his rocket boosters Bentley flew around the room grabbing the treasures and attaching them to M's back. Eventually Dr. M was covered in the treasure and was electrocute severely. Slowly Dr. M pulled himself off the ground and dusted off his burnt lab coat.

After wiping his bloody lip the mandrill muttered, "Well played Bentley, but it was a meaningless gesture." Dr. M switched his voice to a much more threatening tone and said, "According to the tracking device I planted on Sly's cane, he's just entered the Inner Sanctum. I can use the collected positional data to navigate through the gauntlet with ease!"

"That halls for Cooper's only!" Bentley yelled.

With an evil glare M growled, "Maybe it's time for men such as you and I to change all that!" Dr. M quickly ran towards the rope, and using his primate climbing skills, got across just as quick as Sly. Dr. M looked at us with a smug grin before entering the vault.

"He got away!" I yelled infuriated.

"I...I'll think of something, just give me time." Bentley quickly responded.

"You know something Bentley." I said.

"What?"

With a grin I answered, "You think awesome." Bentley looked up at me with a bug smile.

"Thanks pal."

*************************************************************************************

Bentley told me to go get the rest of the gang out of here while he went for Sly. I was reluctant at first, but I did it. Once I had Penelope, Dimitri, Guru, and Panda King all out of harm's way we waited in the jungle for Bentley. We were worried. It seemed like the whole fortress was ready to collapse on itself. Eventually Bentley arrived with a very depressed look on his face. We asked him what was going on but the story was cut short when the fortress, the vault, and all its secrets collapsed. Disappearing forever.

Sly was gone. After watching the destruction Bentley told us what happened. When he finally reached the Inner Sanctum he found nothing but Dr. M and his insanity. Apparently he had been defeated by Sly and refused to leave the vault, even though it was collapsing before his very eyes. Anyway there were two things that could've happened to Sly. He either escaped or had di…well you get what I mean.

After almost a whole day of searching we were ready to give up, and then we found a cave. This cave was filled treasure, and not just any treasure. It was from the Cooper Vault. I had to be considering all the raccoon symbols. We were shocked to see all the loot. How on earth did it get here? However, our question was answered soon after further examination of the cave. Inside we found a raccoon calling card, a red back pack, and a very familiar cane. Nobody said it, but we all knew. Sly had left the Cooper Gang.

We waited a month. Obviously I was now twenty two, and it was the first birthday I could remember without Sly. However the whole gang stuck around for at least a month. The first to leave was Panda King. A few weeks after my birthday he realized how much he missed Jing King and left. I don't blame him, after all a few guys were starting to show interest in her and what father would stand by and let that happen. Next was Dimitri. Apparently we were "cramping his style" so he got on a boat to the Bahamas, were he is currently a million dollar skin diver. Soon after I realized I needed to finish my training. I really didn't want to leave without seeing Sly, but after two months it was clear Sly wasn't coming back.

Three months later I returned to Paris after completing my training. The Guru and I had a tearful goodbye, but I was happy to hear he had a whole new group of students. In fact one of them was a rock star, but that's beside the point. When I returned to Paris I found the cutest couple ever. Penelope and Bentley had officially started dating and even made a new security system for the Cooper Vault money. Considering I really had no job and money I lived with them for awhile, but that didn't last. I would always walk in on…never mind. Anyway after packing my bags I said good bye to Bentley and Penelope, in one of the saddest moments of my life. Everyone was worried I had nowhere to go, but I knew where. I am of course talking about New York.

*************************************************************************************

Once in my old home town that's when everything set in. The Cooper Gang was over. All those missions heist, and adventures were done. It was sad. I knew no life except that of a thief, so becoming a normal person was little strange. However it actually was almost a good thing. Without Sly, Bentley and I had to branch out. We had to get jobs, get homes, and even start relationships. Everything was changing. Murray Hippo, the Cooper Gangs muscle was now Murray Hippo, just another New Yorker.

Luckily I was able to get a nice apartment. It was one bed room, one bath, and in the middle of Brooklyn. That's right Brooklyn. Home of buildings, city lights, and Morrigan DuBois. Out of curiosity I looked her up in the phone book, and sure enough she was there. The girl that I thought was cool, the girl I thought was fun, and the girl I thought I lo…anyway I was surprised she was in town. I remember her saying that she'd move to New York, but after the incident I thought she wouldn't go through with it. Well whether she moved or not, the question was obvious. Should I go speak to her?

"Oh dear god!" I mumbled to myself.

I was currently pacing through an apartment building's hallway. I was currently standing outside of room one hundred twenty three, better known as Morrigan's room. I had been living in New York for a week and I had finally worked up the courage to at least say hi. In fact I wanted to say "hi" so bad I called every apartment building in Brooklyn until I found hers. It may sound odd, but I didn't care how she responded. Whether she was sad, angry, or happy I was just going to be glad to see her. Also if I didn't come, then I'd just be a total jerk.

"_Just do it Murray. All you gotta do is knock."_ I thought. I couldn't do it. I was afraid. I really liked this girl and if I showed up maybe I'd just open up healed wounds. It was extremely hard for me; well it was until I knocked. _"What the hell?! Did I knock?" _As if on reflex I knocked on the door. There was no way out now. There was silence. With a sigh I whispered, "That was close. What if she had been h…"

"I'm coming." An extremely familiar voice called from the other side of the door. I started freaking out. It was Morrigan. She was home and heard me knocking. Now there was definitely no way out. I took a breath and as if on cue the door opened. "Hello c…you!"

"Hi." I said sounding like a complete wimp. Before I could continue she tried slamming the door, but I stopped it with my foot. "Morrigan, please give me a minute."

"Get the hell out of here!" Morrigan yelled pushing against the door with all her might. I continued trying to keep it open. "Go away!"

"No! I'm here to say sorry." I said actually having trouble keeping the door open.

"So you decided to wait for two years!" Morrigan yelled before punching me in the arm. In pain I released the door and she slammed it shut, right before locking it. "Get lost!" She yelled one last time.

"Morrigan please! I'm sorry!" There was silence for a few minutes. Upset I got ready to leave, but then she spoke.

"That doesn't explain why you left." Morrigan said actually sounding more hurt then angry.

Letting out a sigh I began explaining, "My friend was in an accident." There was a little more silence.

"What?"

"During the Clockwerk Parts thing Bentley lost his legs, and I blamed myself. I went into a heavy depression and started blaming myself for everything. Soon I left the gang and you."

"Why me Murray? What did I do?"

I took a long breath before saying, "Because I like you. I like you a lot. I knew if I hurt you I would've never forgiven myself. Please Morrigan, I never meant to hurt you, I just did because I like you." We were quiet for a three minutes before I said, "I'll understand if you never want to talk to me again, I just wanted you to know I'm sorry." After a few seconds she finally unlocked the door and opened. When I got a good look at her, I saw she hadn't changed a bit.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that." Morrigan simply said.

I nodded and asked, "Yeah, but do you still want that date?"

She smiled and answered, "Sure, but let me do this real quick." Just as she finished, Morrigan punched me clean across the face.

Rubbing my cheek, "What was that for?" She just raised an eyebrow and I said, "Oh yeah."

So as you can see though my life as a thief was over, my new life was just beginning.

A/N: HOLY CRAP ONLY ONE CHAPTER LEFT!!!! OMFG!!!! Man I cannot believe this little story I started during the summer is about to end, but don't worry just because it's the end of Murray's Past it is just the beginning of Jammin Jabala. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, considering I was up most of Saturday Night writing it! Oh sorry about that lack of sleep will do that to you. Okay so let's get to your questions.

**MasterofHearts1313: **Whatever happened the Murray's sister that was in the custody of the Contessa? (Oh don't worry. I plan on answering that in the final chapter. In fact all mysteries and plot holes will be resolved in the last chapter.)

**Pasta16: **Would you rather lick peanut butter off a hobo's foot or be locked in a cage with a tiger? (Are you serious? Anyway as much as I love peanut butter I'm going with the tiger. I'd prefer being killed quickly by some animal then die slowly from a disease I catch from a hobo's foot.)

**Michaelnator: **If you could add another character to sly cooper who would he or she be and be like? (Well my obvious answer is a girl for Murray, but I'll say something different. I always wanted there to be more police officers. That may sound odd, but I always wanted Carmelita to have to idiot partners who always mess things up. I just thought it be funny and interesting.)

Alright guys I want to at least get one hour of sleep tonight so this chapters question is, "What is your fave Murray's Past moment?" That's right, tell me what moment you liked the most. Okay guys have a very Jabala Day/Night and **BYE!!!**


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: This chapter takes place in the present. So since this is the Sly Cooper world, the year is 2007.

**CHAPTER 25**

So here I am. Sitting in my living room, staring at a picture of the gang and me. It seems like ages ago since Bentley, Sly, and I have been together. I mean I see Bentley around the holidays, and Sly will send the occasional letter, but it's not the same. I have been with them most of my life, and now they're gone. However though this is sad, it's almost a blessing in disguise. Without the gang I've been able to broaden my horizons. Rather than being a criminal, I'm now a law abiding and successful race car driver. It seems this whole time God, Allah, Buddha, or whatever higher power, has had a plan for me.

Now I know what you're thinking. You have pity for me. You feel as if I have suffered. You feel like my whole life has been nothing but pain. However though it may not seem like it, I am blessed. There are so many people out there who suffer more in a day then I have in my entire life. Sure I killing my mother, running away from my only father figure, putting my best friend in a wheel chair, and leaving the women I love, may make you think I have led a horrible life, but there's one thing that changes that. I have prevailed. When I cried, I wiped my tears. When in pain, I sucked it up. When heartbroken, I put the pieces back together. I have been thrown a ton of curveballs in my life, but it has made me stronger. For that, I thank it every day.

"_Knock! Knock!" _I heard from the door. I placed the picture I had been staring at for a long time down. Slowly I walked to the door and peered out the window. A smile spread across my face when I saw someone I was lucky enough to see every day.

"Did you forget your key again?" I said through the window with a grin.

Rolling her eyes she said, "My bad. Today was visitor's day at the prison and I was in a hurry."

"That's what they all say." I said after a chuckle. She placed a hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow, without a word. "Alright, alright, man if looks could kill." I pulled my key off the nearby table and stood in front of the door. Once it was unlocked the girls outside stepped inside. "Good evening, Madam DuBois." I jokingly said after a bow.

"Don't get smart with me." Morrigan said before planting a kiss on my cheek. I always loved when she kissed me.

Alright I understand that you're confused, so let me explain. Like I told you me and Morrigan patched everything up, well it's wasn't that easy. It took a week of apologies, favors, and compliments to get her forgiveness. Eventually though she did forgive I and we went on our first date. It was one of the most exciting moments of my life. Slowly, but surely, old wounds healed and the two of us fell in l…well you get the picture. During the Christmas of two thousand five Bentley came over, and so he met Morrigan. It was very awkward telling Bentley I had known Morrigan since the begging of our second adventure, but he understood. It was a bit of shock of course, but Bentley still was just glad I had found someone. It was actually really nice. Morrigan hit it off with everybody, except a certain lounge lizard who said she had "a smoking hot body." Let's just say, Dimitri should've stayed home for the holidays.

After New Year's Morrigan and I continued going out, and eventually we began to feel more comfortable. One day she let me go along with her to visit her parents who actually liked me, mainly because I told them I was a former Cooper Gang member. Soon I felt like I could tell her my secrets. You know the ones about my mother, my father, my siblings, and everything else. Now I know it was odd telling her and not my best friends, but I had to. In order for our relationship to continue, we had to be truthful. Whether she was infuriated, saddened, scared, or even happy about what I said, I had to tell. So one day in late February I sat my girlfriend down and told her. Everything I have told you, she heard as well. Once everything was out there was silence, well there was before she gave me a huge hug. I didn't understand. I had kept these secrets for years, and she was just accepting it? I expected her to run off the moment I told her I had accidently shot my mother, but she just listened. After holding each other in our arms for a few minutes she just said, "Thank you for telling me," and went home to her apartment. One day later she showed up and acted like nothing had happened. For the first time in my life I felt like someone understood. Like someone didn't care about all the things I had done. Like someone loved me.

We continued going out and eventually felt extremely close. It seemed whenever I wasn't at my house or at a race, I was on a date with Morrigan. It was wonderful and since we had been doing it for a whole year we decided on a something very important. After New Years had passed and this year began, Morrigan moved out of the apartment and into my house. It was wonderful and it was obvious that a certain ring would be in her future. Anyway with the love of my life in my house and me having the care of my dreams, things were looking good for "The Murray."

"So how was the race?" Morrigan asked before falling backwards onto a couch in the living room.

"Oh you know the usual." I looked at her with a grin and said, "Except the part where I came in first and one a solid gold trophy!" My girlfriends eyes widened and she leapt of the couch quickly. She ran over to me and wrapped two arms around my neck.

"That's wonderful, Murray!" She planted a huge kiss on my lips and the two of us just stood there kissing for what seemed like forever. Eventually I reluctantly broke the kiss so I could speak.

"You won't see me in the morning." I said with my arms wrapped around her.

"Why?" She curiously asked.

I let out a sigh, "Well the guys at the track want to make some adjustments to the van before I head to the next tournament, but that's not it." She gave me a "keep going" kind a look so I said, "They want me to be there early, but there some place I have to visit before then." Morrigan knowing what I was talking about backed away and shook her head.

"Murray, you always come back from the place crying. You sure you want to go?" Morrigan asked disapproving of my visit as usual.

I approached the door way to our room and said, "I have to…it's the anniversary." With that I entered our room, leaving Morrigan very worried.

*************************************************************************************

"_BEEP! BEEP!" _The digital clock resting on the night stand blared.

Snapping out of my sleep, I rolled onto my side and turned off the clock. I took a look at the clock and saw it was ten A.M. I rolled over to the other side and saw Morrigan next to me, fast asleep. Luckily it was the weekend, so she dint have to work. I planted a kiss on her cheek before getting out of bed. After a quick shower I changed into my usual blue t-shirt and boots. Obviously the mask and gloves were no longer part of my wardrobe. Once ready, I grabbed my keys, exited the house, and entered the van. After pulling out of the drive way I began driving, to find there weren't many cars. It was odd. Living in a city like New York means it's always hustling and busy. However today was gloomy and dark, just like me at the moment. As I drove the van there was no emotion on my face. Now this was normal for someone by themselves, but for me it was different. I sat there in silence, with a blank glare on my face. Time, noise, and the rest of the world were completely blocked out as I drove.

Eventually I parked my car in a lot and exited. Looking around, I saw I was the only on there, just the way I liked it. Looking up the steel gates in front of me I sighed. Just coming to this place made me want to break down and cry, but now was not the time. I slowly pushed the gates open and began walking down a dirt path. After looking left and right I saw both sides were very similar they had green grass the spread for miles with many trees and flowers. However, there most noticeable feature was the tombstones. Yes I am indeed in a grave yard. Looking at these stones makes me feel horrible. All these people dead. Some from natural conditions, but most from tragedies and murder. What a gloomy and dark place, but I must keep going.

Soon I can spot a hill in the distance. Knowing what it is immediately I step off the dirt and onto the green grass. Making sure not to step on any graves, I slowly and carefully moved through the grave yard and towards the hill. Soon I reached the hills base and that's where I found what I was looking for. There, in the middle of the ground, was a tombstone that read, _"Rose Michelle Hippo. A Beloved Mother, who went far too early."_

"Hey, Mom." I simply said sounding like I was about to crack. I crouched down and placed a kiss on my hand before touching the tomb stone. Now I know you waiting for me to burst into tears, but visiting my Mother's grave was a weekly thing. Ever since I moved to New York I began visiting her grave, luckily I never ran into my siblings. After a moment of silence I pulled a rose out of my shirt pocket and placed it next to many others, some from me and the others from my siblings. I began walking up the hill to my next destination, but there was something that always caught my eye. There was a black tomb stone. It had no flowers, no nice notes, and nobody ever visited it. Looking down at the lonely grave I saw it read, _"Henry Potamus."_

An angry look spread across my face. Their lying in front of me was the tombstone of my monster of a father. A year ago the police found him lying in a river, dead as my mother. He had been drinking and driving, so after a few tree crashes, he landed in a river where his truck sank. Apparently they needed someone in the family to come to the morgue and identify the body. Luckily I heard one of my brothers took care of it. Seeing the evil grave a delivered a swift kick the broke a corner of the black stone. "How's hell?" I asked before spiting on his grave and continuing up the hill. Eventually I reached the top and sat down in front of the only grave that stood there. It was marble and looked very new, unlike my parents. It was surrounded by beautiful bouquets and the stone had a slight glow on it. Finally write across in cursive it read, _"Emily Hippo. Beautiful, kind, and a wonderful sister." _I sniffled and swallowed the sadness inside of me.

Now please let me explain. My sister had been missing ever since we escaped the Contessa's prison. In fact everyone did. Every prisoner still inside the prison vanished only a few hours before the police arrived. Well so nobody would reveal her methods of torture; the Contessa called her prison and ordered for every prisoner to be killed, meaning Emily. The guards hid the bodies within the catacombs of the prison before being captured by the police. As you know the Contessa's prison is huge, so the cops spent years searching for evidence as to where the prisoners "disappeared" to. Two months ago they finally discovered some secret passages, including one that lead to the catacombs. With nothing left but bones, the skeletons were eventually identified and were buried in their homes towns. Obviously I didn't attend the funeral because my brothers were there. So with my races and busy schedule I never got to visit her grave, until now.

"Hey sis." I said holding back tears. "I know I didn't come to the funeral, but I'm sorry. You know how the guys would've reacted." Obviously there was no reply, well if you don't count the whistle of the wind. "I know the last time I saw you was three years ago, and it wasn't really on good terms," I said recalling that horrible thing the Contessa had done to my sister. "But I don't care. I miss you so much, and I am so sorry I wasn't there to save you." I said watching a small tear fall from my eye and hit the grass below. I quickly wiped them away, I needed to stay strong. Slowly I pulled one more rose from my shirt pocket and laid it down in front of the grave. I took one more sigh and began saying my goodbyes, "Emily, I don't wanna break into tears, but I'm sorry. If I ch…"

Before I could finish a gruff voice from behind me said, "What are you doing?" I let out a sigh, disappointed that someone was interrupting my moment.

"I'm just visiting my sister." I simply said with my back still turned. There was whispering and mumbling, proving there was more than one person. After a minute of silence, a different voice spoke up.

"So are we." The other person said making me freeze. I was worried was this…oh dear God. I slowly turned my head to see who was standing there. There stood two figures. One was much taller than me, but not nearly as strong. The other one was about my height, but looked rather scrawny. Now I may have described their bodies, but there was a more noticeable feature. They were both Hippos.

"Just give me a minute and I'll be out of here." I said getting to my feet and trying to cover my face, but it was no use.

"Wait! Murray…is it you?" The scrawny one asked looking just as shocked as the bigger one. I ignored their question and tried running down the hill, but the other one garbed my shoulder and spun me around. With both of us finally having a good look at each other I knew they were indeed two of my brothers, Martin and Thomas.

"Murray!? Is it really you?!" Martin, my scrawny brother, said still very shocked.

"Guys, just let me leave." I said breaking free from Tom's grip only for him to grab me once again.

Holding me still so he could talk, Tom said, "Murray, it's really you! Where have you been?" I finally broke free and backed away.

"Listen, I don't want any trouble. I realize that I'm the last person you wanna see, but if you let me leave you'll never see me again." I said ready to sprint for the van. However something strange happened. Instead of Martin and Tom tackling me they just stood there, looking like they were about to cry tears of joy. "Well aren't you going to hit me, or something?"

"Murray, why would we want to do that? It's been fifteen years since we last saw you!" Tom said while Martin nodded.

No longer able to take it I said, "Why?! Because I killed mom! If it weren't for me, shed still be here." There was silence, and on cue the wind picked up and drops of rain started falling. It had been cloudy all morning, but just now the water started trickling. The weather matched the mood perfectly.

After taking step forward, Martin said, "Murray, were you listening to Tom? It's been fifteen years since we've seen you, little brother. Also it's not your fault." Infuriated, I stomped my foot on the ground. My whole life people have been saying it's not my fault, but they were wrong. Especially now.

"No! Richard said run away, so I did. I swore I'd never anger you guys again, and I don't plan on breaking that promise." I said. I began walking down the hill, but my brothers didn't give up.

"It doesn't matter Murray, because Mom would've died anyway." Tom said which made me stop dead in my tracks. "Da…I mean Henry was going to kill her anyway. Also if you hadn't of shown up, that monster would've kidnapped us, and lord knows what might have happened then." Though I was angry, I knew my brother's words were true.

"What about Rich?" I asked, remembering my oldest brother who told me to run away.

"After you left, he wished he had never said that. He got so depressed he tried killing himself, twice. Luckily he recovered, but never forgave himself for sending you away." I was shocked by what Tom had just said. Did my oldest brother really get that upset?

"How is he now?" I asked still half way down the hill and my back turned.

"He's okay. Got a wife and two great kids, one boy one girl." There was a moment of silence before Martin finished, "He named the boy Murray." Shocked, I slowly turned around and walked back up the hill.

I looked at them oddly, right before I began crying. "I'm sorry I left!" I yelled right before my brothers and I embraced "Can you ever forgive me?"

My two brothers continued the hug before whispering, "Were the ones who should apologize." So the three of us just stood there as the rain began pouring. We were soaked in a few minutes, but we didn't care. We were just a bunch of long lost brothers, who had finally been reunited.

For the first time in fifteen years, I was home.

**THE END**

A/N: Wow….it's really over. This story that I started during the summer, has finally ended. It's very bitter sweet, because while I am glad to finish my first big fic, I am sad to see it end. I don't want to be sappy, but this story was like my baby. I watched it grow from a mediocre fan fiction, to a dramatic story with loyal fans. Most authors would say thank you, but that's not enough for me. Please enjoy these individual thank yous I have written for my loyal and amazing reviewers.

**Slylady345: **My first review, and one of the best authors Sly fan fiction has to offer. True she has been busy and wasn't able to review most of my chapters, but I understand. Trust me, if there is anyone who knows about being busy it's me. Anyway thank you Slylady for all you reviews, and I can't wait for your next big fic. Hopefully it won't circle around Sly and Carm.

**Michaelnator: **There is only one word I can use to describe this guy, and it's awesome. All of his reviews have been completely supportive, and always a bit funny. I fell blessed just to know such a cool guy, and I can't wait for when he starts writing. However, though his reviews are good there is one more important thing about him. He has helped me understand the hard ships I am going through with my parents, so I am eternally grateful to him. Thank you for your reviews and God bless.

**MasterofHearts1313:** Two words, Amazing Author. This man is by far my favorite writer on this site. All of his stories I have loved. They are so descriptive and entertaining; he leaves you begging for more. In fact a mere review from this guy left me breathless considering how awesome his writing is. I look forward to his next big story and recommend you all check it out. MasterofHearts, you really have a future in this business.

**Pasta16: **My best friend, worst enemy, and pimp. Pasta is by far one of the greatest people you will ever meet on this site. She is funny, cool, and just a great author. We started out by making fun of each other, but we slowly became friends and I am very thankful. Every story by here leaves you on the brink of tears, if you aren't crying already. I think everyone should really talk to her and check out her next big fic coming out next summer. It's sure to be amazing!

Well that's it. Lie down, rest your feet, and take a break from the crazy adventure known as **Murray's Past. **I have a had a great time and hope you have to. Lastly if anyone here is a Nightmare before Christmas fan let me know. My next big fic will be in that category and I hope you check it out. Also for a summary of that story, check out my profile. Alright guys for the last time please review, have a very Jabala Day, and **BYE!!! **


End file.
